Heartbreak
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Dean dumped Ginny and she needs someone to help her through it. Who can help her in her time of need?
1. Depressed

Title: Heartbreak  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy  
  
Summary: Dean dumped Ginny and she needs someone to help her through it. Who can help her in her time of need?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I only own this story.   
  
Ginny Weasley sat at home ranting about her big brother Ron. He always had to ruin everything. Her mind was thinking about Dean. She had been going out with Dean a couple weeks before Hogwarts had gotten out during her 5th year. Ginny had tried to keep it secret. Afraid that if Ron find out he would put a stop to it. Sure enough before they got out of school, someone told him and he 'talked' to Dean and Dean broke up with her.  
  
She had liked him a lot. Ginny wished she didn't have such overprotective brothers. She longed for a sister whom she could tell everything. Not 6 older brothers. That is why she was so close to Hermione. Hermione was like her older sister. Ron always got mad when he found out she was dating someone. He always 'talked' to the guy and the guy broke up with her right away. Probably because of her weird, overbearing brother.  
  
She hated Ron. He always found some way to ruin everything causing her to be depressed. The only person that he would be happy with her dating was Harry or nobody at all. But she didn't like Harry anymore. He was like her older brother. Just a friend, nothing more. Ginny had spent all of the summer so far in her bed. She only got up to go to the bathroom. Her mum had brought her food to her bedroom. Molly had tried everything to get Ginny back to her usual self but had no such luck.   
  
The next day Ginny received a letter from Hermione:  
  
Gin,  
  
Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? I'm Head Girl! Want to meet at Gringotts today at noon? Well we only have a couple days until school starts again. Send your response A.S.A.P.   
  
Hermione  
  
Ginny got out a quill and ink and wrote Hermione back:  
  
Mione,  
  
Congrats. Haven't got letter yet. Should come any second. Today at noon sounds good. Well have to get ready and eat.  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny rolled the parchment up again and sent it back with Hermione's new owl Furor(fury).   
  
"Take this back to Hermione."  
  
Ginny laid down on her bed again and she closed her eyes. Just then two owls flew through the window and landed next to her. They hooted at her. She opened her eyes. One owl was a light gray owl that she had seen lots of times. The other one was a brown school owl. She took both letters reading her school one first. After that she set that letter down and opened the other reluctantly. Ginny's hands shook as she read it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I'm so sorry. I never should have broken it off. I love you Ginny. I was a stupid idiot. I want to have you back in my life. Please forgive me. You were the best thing to happen to me. I want you in my life ................now......  
  
Dean  
  
Ginny knew she could never get back with Dean. He didn't mean that stuff...and all he would do was cause her more heart breaks. She had to forget all about him. Ginny was use to this. Get together, get dumped, forget it ever happened. She crinkled the paper up and threw it into the garbage. Ginny got ready to go to Diagon Alley. She finished and went downstairs to talk to her mum about it. Her mother had Ron's school list in her hand.  
  
"Mum I'm going to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione at noon. I have got my school list to buy my stuff too."  
  
"Well as long as Ron goes with you. Just in case. Besides he has to buy stuff too."  
  
Ginny sighed. Ron was one of the last people she wanted to see and her mother was acting as if Ginny was 5 years old and not 16. She didn't need Ron to look after her. It was 11:45 when Ginny was ready to leave. Ron was taking forever. Finally at 11:55 he was ready to leave.  
  
Ginny went to the fireplace.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
Ginny whooshed off and ran to Gringotts in hope of losing Ron. She spotted Hermione and ran to her. Hermione saw her and smiled. Ginny reached her and hugged her tightly. She was so glad to see her again.   
  
"Oh Gin you look wonderful. Where's Ron? Harry should be here anytime now."  
  
Hermione looked very good. Her hair was straightened so it wasn't bushy but wavy. She had gotten taller and had grown nicely.   
  
"Well Mione you look great too. I don't know where Ron is."  
  
Ginny cursed under her breath at her brother who showed up a couple seconds later. Then Harry showed up. She hugged him and they set off. Ginny hoped she wouldn't run into Dean.   
  
"Well Ginny you look really great," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
Ginny indeed did look good. Her hair which had gotten long was nice and wavy and had turned a nice auburn. She had a curvy body and nice legs. Her smile lit up her face. Her brown eyes were light when she was happy, and darkened when she was angry or depressed. Today they were light and sparkling, unlike they had been the whole summer.  
  
The four went to Gringotts and got money. Then they went shopping at Flourish and Blotts and Apothecary. Then the boys went to look at brooms. This left the two girls alone together to talk. They went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered two sundaes.   
  
They sat and talked about boys, school, and boys. Hermione wasn't such a book worm anymore. She was a normal teenage girl. She still had her moments but she was much better. Hermione was the only one she could confide in. Ron was a big git that couldn't know anything and Harry was Ron's best mate, and he was a guy. So all that was left was Mione.  
  
The girls sat and talked for hours. Finally they went and found the boys. They said good-byes and left to go home.  
  
"THE BURROW!"  
  
Ginny whooshed back home. She went to her room and packed her trunk up. She fell asleep and slept most of the next day. Her last days before school were uneventful. Finally it was the morning of September 1st. Ginny grabbed her trunk and ticket. It said 11 o'clock, Platform 9 3/4 as always. She made her way downstairs. She said goodbye and apparated to King's Cross Station. She made her way through the barrier between 9 and 10.   
  
She was surrounded by wizards and witches. Ginny sighed with content. This is where she belonged. She walked to the last compartment which Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her had always shared. No one was there yet. Just then the door slid open and in walked Dean.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Dean."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I love you. I want us to be together again."  
  
"I can't let that happen Dean. You don't mean it. I don't want there to be an us anymore."  
  
"But Ginny......."  
  
"No buts Dean."  
  
Dean kept talking about how sorry he was and Ginny kept saying she didn't want to hear it, and he didn't mean it. After about half an hour talking (Hermione, Ron, and Harry haven't got there yet.)the door slid open again and who should walk in but Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dean looked back but ignored him. He kept talking about how he loved her and wanted her back in his life.   
  
"Dean stop this bullshit, I don't want to hear it. Bloody Hell just go away!"  
  
Dean looked hurt and left immediately. Ginny went back to her trunk and got out her robes and prefect badge. She turned around to see Draco still there looking at her.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Well first off watch your mouth bitch, second get some clothes on, and third there is a prefect meeting that you are suppose to attend."  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
Draco smirked. "It be better if I had your help. How about tonight?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and looked disgusted. Yeah right.....her and Malfoy. Maybe in her nightmares.   
  
Ginny put her robes over her clothes and saw Draco's eyes on her body. She buttoned it up and pinned her Prefect badge onto her cloak.   
  
"Ok you can leave perv." Ginny said while looking up at him. She had to admit he had grown better looking over the summer. Even if he was a major asshole.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!"  
  
"Oh I'm so scared," Ginny replied while walking past him.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "You should be," he whispered into her ear before letting go of her and walking out leaving a shocked Ginny behind him.  
  
Well I'm gonna leave it at that. Hope you like it. I wanted to keep the original character personalities. Please review and let me know what you think. I should update soon. Draco is Head Boy just to let you know. If you have any suggestions put them in your review or email me. 


	2. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
Gothchik: Glad you like it. Thanks trying to make it funny. Here's the update already!  
  
BamBamPebbles: Thanks. I have Blaise in here? Oooook.....anywayz thanks for reviewing.  
  
anni(adcdw@yahoo.de): Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters.....but if I did own Draco....I would do tons of this to that delicious, sexy bad boy! **Evil Grin** Will someone buy him for me? PLEASE? **pouts**  
  
Ginny recovered from her shock quickly. What the hell was that about? Oh well. Ginny walked out of her compartment and went to the compartment where the meeting was being held. She slide the door open and saw everyone else was there except her.   
  
"Well about time you joined us Ms. Weasely," Professor McGonagall replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," Ginny replied while blushing.  
  
"Ok lets get down to business. As some of you know our new Heads are Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Draco smirked and Hermione smiled, "The password for Gryffindor common room is, 'valentia'(bravery). Slytherin is 'astuto'(cunning). Ravenclaw is 'inteligente'(intelligent). Hufflepuff is 'simpatico'(nice). The heads password is 'enemigo'(enemy). The prefect bathroom's password is 'cachorro'(puppy). The newest prefects are to lead the first years to their common rooms. The prefects share their rooms with their old room mates. That is it I have to say to the prefects, I need to talk to the Heads though."  
  
Hermione motioned for Ginny to come to her.   
  
"Gin do you know where the boys went. I haven't seen them. I'm starting to worry......"  
  
Professor McGonagall cut Hermione off. "Ms. Weasley if you would be so kind to leave while I talk to the Heads."  
  
Hermione motioned for her to wait outside the door for her. Ginny leaned against the wall for 10 minutes and the door opened and Ginny looked up. It was only Malfoy though. She stared at her feet again. She looked up and saw Malfoy in front of her. She saw Hermione over his shoulder talking to McGonagall.  
  
"Can I help you Malfoy?"  
  
"I want to know if you'll take up my offer from before," Draco replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah Malfoy I'd love that," Ginny replied sarcastically  
  
"Ok meet me at 8 tonight in the Head common room. It is located by the picture of Crazy Chris on the 8th floor. See ya babe," Draco whispered into her ear. He grabbed her butt and walked off.   
  
Ginny looked at him leaving and wondered what that was about. He was probably drunk like he always was. She sighed and waited for Hermione came out.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Sorry had to talk to McGonagall about NEWTs."  
  
"Typical."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"So what the heck was Malfoy talking to you about?"  
  
"Well when he came to get me before he was being a jerk and staring at me, I told him to screw himself and then he was saying it would be better with me helping. Then now he brought it up again and asked me if I wanted to. I said oh yeah Malfoy sarcastically. Then he whispered 8 o'clock at your common room. Oh yeah and he called me babe and grabbed my butt!"  
  
"Gross! Malfoy is such a dick."  
  
"Yeah tell me bout it. I'm gonna show up and humiliate him. Can I come earlier and set up a hidden camera to tape this?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Thanks Mione," Ginny said and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Let's find the boys."  
  
The girls walked around and finally found the boys with two girls, snogging them. Hermione cleared her throat and they looked up. Harry was snogging Vanessa Wellington, one of Ginny's good friends, and Ron was snogging Mandy Brocklehurst. The girls got up off the guys and looked guilty.   
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER, AND RONALD MICHAEL WEASLEY! WHERE WERE YOU?" Hermione yelled at them.  
  
The boys like they had just been caught doing something worse.  
  
"Ummmmm," Harry started.  
  
Ron just sat there with his jaw dropped.  
  
Ginny started laughing her ass off. They looked so stupid.  
  
"Vanessa what the hell were you doing?" Ginny asked her friend.  
  
"Iiii....ummmm...it wasssss like....umm. I don't know."  
  
"And Harry and Ron I expected better than you! Ron, where the hell were you? Prefect meeting you dumbass!"  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"You and Harry were suppose to meet me Ron at the back compartment too. You scared Hermione and I half to death!"  
  
Ginny went over to the two of them and punched them hard in the arm. The boys started rubbing their arms where she hit him.  
  
"Damn Gin you got a good arm."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
Ron cursed her under his breath.  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
Ron shut right up. Harry, Mandy, Vanessa, and Hermione started sniggering.  
  
"Ok Mandy, and Vanessa I think you should leave."  
  
The girls left the 4 alone. Ginny left the compartment to walk around. Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to the last compartment together. Ginny walked around the train. She thought about what Draco had said. She was so gonna get him back for everything he had said about her and her family. She was gonna lead him on, then get him back and tape it all. She had her scheme figured out already. She just needed to put it into affect.   
  
She saw Dean walking, and slid into the nearest compartment she could before he saw her. She turned around and saw Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle in the compartment looking at her.  
  
"Why hello Ginny. Your looking really good if I may say so," Blaise replied with a smile. He was known as a ladies man.  
  
"Hello Blaise. Yes, you may say so. Your looking alright yourself."  
  
Goyle and Crabbe went back to eating tons of food.   
  
"So what are you doing in our compartment anyway Ginny?"  
  
"Well I'm avoiding someone, if you must know. Should have picked a different compartment though." Ginny said and sighed.  
  
Blaise walked over to her and brought her over to sit down next to him. He looked at her.  
  
"Baby you know you were hoping to get my compartment." He said and winked at her. Draco started gagging.  
  
"How bout you come to my room tonight around 8 or so? I promise it will be worth your while." Blaise whispered into her ear while rubbing her inner thigh. He licked her ear. Ginny shivered.   
  
"Sorry can't Blaise. I'm going to Draco's tonight. Maybe some other time." Ginny whispered into his ear and licked the side of his mouth. She got up and Blaise slapped her ass while she was walking out. Ginny looked back and winked at him. Blaise flashed her a smile.   
  
Ginny ran once she was out of their compartment. She had to talk to Hermione. She didn't want to run into Dean either. She found Hermione with the boys. She told her everything that happened. Hermione gapped at her.   
  
"Oh my Ginny. Well guess what! Terry Boot asked me out when I was walking back with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Oh Mione that's great! Congrats. Tell him if he ever hurts you, Harry, Ron, and I will kill him," Ginny said while laughing.  
  
Hermione laughed along with her. The girls talked for awhile and finally the train slowed. Hermione shrunk all their trunks and they left the train.   
  
"Save a seat for me you 2," Ginny called back. She ran over to Hagrid to help get the first years in their boats. By the time she was finished the carriages were about to leave. She rushed over to Harry's and Ron's and saw that Mandy and Vanessa were in there with them and there was no more room.   
  
"God damn you Harry and Ron. You guys are the biggest fucking assholes ever. Where the hell am I suppose to sit? You were suppose to save a seat for me."  
  
"Ginny you can sit on my lap," Harry suggested.  
  
"No thanks Harry. I'll go find a different carriage!"  
  
Blaise heard Ginny screaming at Harry and Ron. He hopped out of the carriage.  
  
"Ginny, we got another spot in our carriage."  
  
"Thanks BLAISE. Your so sweet. Unlike Harry and my brother."  
  
"Ginny you are not going into Blaise's carriage!"  
  
"Watch me Ron!"  
  
Ginny grabbed Blaise's hand and went to his carriage. Ron watched her leave. He was gonna get her back for disobeying him. Blaise opened the door for Ginny who sat across from Crabbe. Blaise hopped in after her and sat across from Goyle.  
  
"Well Ginny since I have you alone I was hoping we could continue where we left off."  
  
Before Ginny could reply Blaise had leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Ginny kissed him back. Even though he was a Slytherin he was sweet, and handsome. He nibbled on her bottom lip which she opened. Blaise pushed her down into the seat. He slide his tongue into her mouth. He placed his hands on the sides of her hips. Ginny moaned with pleasure.  
  
She knew she shouldn't be doing this. He was getting kind of frisky. He removed his lips from hers' and licked her jaw line. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled on her neck. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Ginny had to stop him. Besides Crabbe and Goyle were watching like pervs.   
  
"Blaise stop. I can't do this with Crabbe and Goyle watching."  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle look away!"  
  
The two looked away. Blaise went back to kissing her neck. His hands went to her shirt to unbutton it. Ginny's hands covered his. Her eyes met his.  
  
"Blaise not right now. They keep glancing over here. I can't do anything with people watching.  
  
Ginny pushed Blaise off her and sat up. Ginny straightened out her outfit and hair. Blaise sighed. He had gotten so far. Stupid Crabbe and Goyle. They couldn't get any so they had to watch him. Blaise rested his hand on her leg. He put it on her inner thigh and rubbed it. Ginny looked over at him. He smiled at her.   
  
She was really pretty. The carriage stopped. Blaise stepped out of the carriage and took Ginny's hand to help her out. She thanked him and went to find Hermione. She heard Blaise yelling at Crabbe and Goyle for ruining his shot with her. She wasn't going to talk to Harry or Ron. Hermione was getting out of the carriage in the front followed by Malfoy. Malfoy walked up the stairs passing Ginny and winked at her. Hermione ran up to her and started talking. Ginny told her about what happened after escorting the first years.   
  
"I can't believe the boys did that, and Blaise is so trying to get into your pants."  
  
"Yeah but he was nice to me before. There are tons of girls that like him and he is going after me. He was always a gentleman."  
  
"Well it's your life, you make your decision. I'm just saying I think that boy is trouble and a heartbreaker, since he is Draco's best friend and right hand man."  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked in to the Great Hall. The ceremony was long and boring as usual. Everyone ate dinner. Then they were all dismissed at 7:00. Ginny showed the first years up to the common room.  
  
"Password," the fat lady asked.  
  
"Valentia," Ginny replied loudly so all the first years could hear. The portrait swung open. Ginny told the girls to wait downstairs while she showed the boys to their rooms. The boys followed her up and said goodbye to her and she went downstairs again. She showed the girls to their rooms. It was 7:15. She needed to go set up the equipment in the common room. She grabbed the hidden camera, microphone, and other equipment. She hurried up to the 8th floor and to the picture of Crazy Chris. "Enemigo," Ginny said and the portrait swung open. Ginny raced inside. The common room was amazing. There were 3 doors. One with a silver snake, one with nothing, and one with a golden lion.   
  
She knocked on the golden lion door that she knew was Hermione's. Hermione answered the door a little flush.   
  
"Ummmm, Hermione am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Ummm, no Gin."  
  
Ginny looked behind her and saw Terry Boot lying on Hermione's bed.   
  
"Hi Terry."  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"Well Hermione I'll leave you two alone. Make sure you stay in there because I'm getting revenge on Draco. I've come to set the equipment up before I'm to met him."  
  
"Ok well help yourself. My place is your place." Hermione said while hugging her. Hermione closed the door again and Ginny got to work quickly. Ginny heard Terry say, "So where were we again?"  
  
Ginny giggled to herself. She had all the equipment set up. She got out quickly and went to the library after she was sure that the equipment worked and was set up correctly. It was 7:30. She spent time looking at books until it was 7:45. She went upstairs and got changed into silky black mini shorts and a tiny silky black tanktop. She put her hair up in a messy bun, leaving a couple pieces of hair out and down. She left her room to go to the Head Common room and it was exactly 8 when she got there. "Enemigo," Ginny replied nervously and walked inside and closed the portrait. She went over to the couch and laid down.   
  
A couple minutes later Draco walked out of his room fully dressed.   
  
"Your late Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked up suprised to see Ginny there. He hadn't expected her to come. Oh, well he needed to take some sexual tension on someone. Pansy wouldn't come to his house all summer.   
  
"Well Weasley.....glad you could make it."  
  
Ginny got up and walked over to Draco. As she was walking, Draco realized she had hardly nothing on. A skimpy top and short shorts. Her legs were long and smooth. Hiseyes traveled up. Her stomach was nice and flat. Up some more. Her chest was nice andfull. Up more. Her neck looked smooth and soft. Up even more. Her shining face with that dazzling smile. Up to her fiery red hair that match her temper.   
  
  
  
She was hot......but she was a weasel all she was good for was sex or nothing at all. He would take the sex. His eyes focused on her nice soft lips. She was up next to his body. She looked up at him with innocent eyes. He smirked at her. All he had to do was turn on his charm and she would do whatever he wanted her to. Ginny stood on her tippy toes and licked his jawbone. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny kissed his neck. She kissed right next to his lips. Inside her mind she was vomiting. Yuck she was almost kissing Malfoy. Draco leaned down and sucked on her neck.   
  
"Mmmmmmalfoy!"  
  
"Draco," Draco replied while kissing her neck.  
  
Ginny pulled away.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said Draco. Call me Draco. It's much more erotic and sexy."  
  
Draco went back to kissing her neck. He nibbled on her ear.   
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Draco licked her jawbone. She was probably great in the sack. He kissed her neck and went down to her chest. He kissed each breast. Ginny moaned. She had to lead him on. Draco placed his hand on her butt. He lifted Ginny up easily. Ginny wrapped her long legs around his waist. Draco walked over to the couch. He laid Ginny down on it and got on top of her. He went back to licking her neck. Ginny arched her back causing her hips to grind against Draco's.   
  
Draco felt himself harden. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's waist again. She moaned when she felt Draco brush up against her inner thigh. Ginny felt like taking a long hot shower. She needed to finish this scheme. Ginny bumped her hips up into Dracos'. Ginny's nails dug into Draco's back. She slipped his shirt and pants off. His chest was nice and defined. She ran her hand over it and kissed it. She reached down and removed his boxers too.   
  
She froze and looked down. She laughed at what she saw.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well that has to be the smallest I've ever seen!"  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
Draco looked as if he had been bitch slapped in the face. Ginny pushed Draco off her and left the room. Ginny ran as fast as she could. She got to her room and laughed her ass off. That was so funny. She wished Hermione had been there to see his face. Ginny went over the night one more time before she fell asleep, while Draco was taking a cold shower.  
  
Well there you go. Hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Review and tell me what you thought of it. I'm going on vacation so I am putting this up a little earlier than I would have wanted. Oh well, I will write when I get back. Hope I have some reviews! 


	3. Why Is Everything So Messed Up?

Chp. 3-Why is everything messed up?  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
oreo69not96: Just read and you'll find out if I'm joking or not. Thanks for reading.  
  
Scary-As-Hell: Glad it was good. Yeah I wanted this story to be funny. And he did deserve it!  
  
anni (adcdw@yahoo.de): Well glad you liked it, and thought was funny. Here's the update, glad you read the last one!  
  
Julia: glad it was really funny. Keep reading!  
  
McKenzieMac: I know it was mean, but I couldn't help myself. He needs his pride shattered, he's too cocky.......even though I love him the way he is.  
  
alyssa-farrell: glad it's the funniest thing you read. Glad you love it, and here's what you want!  
  
Gothchjk: hi! glad it was great. I love making people laugh. I feel bad for Draco too.....but he did deserve it very badly. I like suprising people. Yeah, my story is gonna be surprising! Glad you like it, here's your update.  
  
Neni Potter: she might get with Blaise. Not telling you though! Thanks for your review.  
  
Last Time:  
  
Draco looked as if he had been bitch slapped in the face. Ginny pushed Draco off her and left the room. Ginny ran as fast as she could. She got to her room and laughed her ass off. That was so funny. She wished Hermione had been there to see his face. Ginny went over the night one more time before she feel asleep, while Draco took a cold shower.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Ginny woke up bright and early. She got dressed into a jean mini skirt, and a black tube top. She left her hair down. She had to go into the Head common room to get that tape, and sound recorder. She put on some platform flip flops, and walked down there. She said the password and walked in.   
  
She felt someone push her up against the wall. She looked into the person's face and saw it was Draco. Geez he never gave up! He started kissing her while his arms pinned her against the wall. Ginny stepped on his foot. He stopped kissing her.  
  
"What was that for Weasel?"  
  
"Like I told you before, I don't wanna have sex with you! There is no way you could measure up to the other guys! So get the fuck off of me pervert."  
  
"Shut up bitch. If I want to have sex with you I will! And I knew you would be back, because you made the biggest mistake of turning me down last night. You knew you wanted me, but you were scared."  
  
"Scared you'd be to small to fit inside me bastard."  
  
"I told you to shut up bitch!" Draco slapped Ginny across the face.  
  
Ginny's hand went up and held her cheek. Draco started undoing her skirt. He got that undone and slid it off.   
  
"Get the fuck off of me Draco! NOW!"  
  
"No way, I'm gonna get what I want! Here and Now!"  
  
Ginny leaned over and licked his ear. She saw his wand in his pocket. She needed to distract him to get it.  
  
Ginny kissed him on the lips, and felt a tingle go through out her body. Maybe she did want to have sex with Draco..........no wait Ginny! Get your mind on task. Draco's hand went up to take off her top. He couldn't get it off. So he ripped it off. Ginny felt vulnerable. His hands touched her breasts. Ginny decided to grab his wand now, before he got any farther, because the only left from him doing anything was her underwear. She reached her hand down and grabbed his wand. She took her lips from his' and sucked on his neck. She put the wand up to his head and whispered the body binding curse. His body went solid and he fell backwards. Ginny put her skirt on, and grabbed her ripped top. "Repario," Ginny whispered and her shirt was fixed. She slide that on too. Then she grabbed her tapes, and put new ones in. Those tapes had caught what had happened a bit ago. These tapes were gonna be useful! Maybe she could get one with him jacking off by himself!   
  
Ginny got down and whispered into Draco's ear, "Too bad......" Ginny licked his ear, and kissed him quickly on the lips. She unzipped his pants, and put his hand around his dick. She laughed and ran to her room again. She unlocked her trunk, and put the tapes in the bottom, and locked it back up. She would show Mione later. She would keep these forever!  
  
She went to the Great Hall, and ate breakfast. As soon as she sat down, she saw Draco walk in and glare at her, then a couple minutes later, Hermione walked in with a smile on her face.  
  
"OH MY GOD GINNY! Guess what! I came out of my bedroom this morning, and Draco was playing with himself!"  
  
"That's hilarious Mione! Did you get a picture?"  
  
"Yes! Duh Gin!"  
  
"Where is it? I need to see it."  
  
"Here it is."  
  
Sure enough there was Draco, exactly like how she left him, but on here he was moving his hand up and down and moaning. Ginny laughed. She grabbed her hand, "Duplico," Ginny said, and there were two photos now. She put one in her bag, and gave Hermione hers' back. This gave Ginny an idea. She finished her food up and went into the corridor.  
  
Just then Draco and Blaise came out. Ginny kept walking, and went up the stairs. She walked as fast as she could. She needed to get rid of them. They were running up the stairs. Ginny ran until she got to the library. She raced in and went down the first row of books, and ran until she got to the second, she went into the back. "Brownaria," Ginny muttered while pointing her wand at her hair. Her hair turned brown, so she looked like Hermione.   
  
"Minizo, longerio, longsleveinto," Ginny muttered and her bag was minimized which she slipped into her pocket of her skirt, which was longer now. Her shirt was a long sleeve. She grabbed a book and started reading. She could hear the boys coming towards her. They rushed past her, because they were looking for a red headed girl. All of a sudden she heard no running. Crap!   
  
She kept reading. She felt people around her. They knew it was her......great now she was in the library with two guys that wanted to fuck her silly. She grabbed as many books as her arms would carry, which covered her face up. She walked towards the table, so Madam Pince could see her. She heard footsteps follow her. Draco probably had recognized her outfit.   
  
She looked over and saw Madam Pince wasn't at her desk. She heard the door open, and saw Harry walk in. She set the books down and walked over to him. Harry saw her. He looked confused. She turned him around and they walked out of the library.  
  
"G....." Harry started to say before he was cut off with Ginny's hand on his mouth.  
  
"Sssh Harry, just walk with me, and don't say my name. I'm running away from some people, and I'm trying to look like Hermione, so they don't recognize me, but it wasn't working."   
  
Ginny was thankful Harry had showed up, otherwise who knows what would have happened. She shivered. Slytherin boys were so creepy. She walked with Harry. She muttered, "Shortena, tubetopjenks, naturalaria," Her skirt went back to the regular length, and her shirt turned into a tube top. Her hair went back to its original color. She sighed and Harry left her by the portrait of the fat lady. She watched him walk away, and turned towards the portrait of the fat lady, when she felt a hand cover her mouth, and hands grab her arms. She was being pulled away somewhere.  
  
She shouldn't have watched Harry walk away. She should have got right into the common room, and gone to her room. She should have known this was gonna happen. The were sly, sneaky, and cunning. They always get what they want too, one way or another, Ginny thought and shivered. Greaaaat. She was shoved into a room, and she saw it was an empty classroom. She heard the door shut and Blaise lock it with a spell. She bite Draco's hand that was over her mouth.  
  
Draco lifted his hand off and turned her around.   
  
"Well Weasley, we meet again. Thought you could trick me with an outfit tailoring, and change of hair color? Well guess what! It didn't work. And now Blaise and I have made an agreement that involves you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes Weasel. He agreed that I could have you once, leave you alone, and then he gets you for however long he wants, and can do whatever he wants with you."  
  
"Really, well I don't like this plan. How about you two let me go, and I don't tell Dumbledore what you did Draco, cause you could get expelled. Attempted rape, and kidnapping! Now wouldn't want me to do that would you?"  
  
"You can't prove it."  
  
"Afraid I can Draco dear, I have tapes of you trying to rape me, and if Dumbledore saw that, then he would believe you kidnapped me."  
  
"What the fuck!"  
  
"Oh shut up Blaise, you should have known I would rape her if she wouldn't willingly have sex with me!"  
  
"God fucking damn it Draco, the deals off, I'm not getting messed up in this shit."  
  
"Good choice Blaise," Ginny replied.  
  
"Well I'm gonna get out of here," Blaise said.   
  
"No you don't Blaise. I'm not gonna be here alone with Malfoy. If you leave me alone, I will bring you into this mess somehow. I can always edit stuff.........."  
  
"Dang Ginny!"  
  
"Both of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"No you shut the fuck up Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't make me smack you again Weasley."  
  
"Fucking try it and you'll see what happens asshole."  
  
Draco stepped forward with his hand raised and Ginny punched him in the nose. Then she punched him in the eye. She raised her knee up and kneed him in the balls. Then she pushed him on the ground. His eye turned black, and his nose was bleeding. He was grabbing his balls, and moaning.  
  
"You better fucking watch out Malfoy. Try something again, and you'll get worse. Come near me again, and I'll let your darkest secrets out. Don't fucking mess with me again!"  
  
Ginny kicked him in the stomach and unlocked the door. She slammed it, and walked to the Fat Lady's portrait. Blaise ran up to her and turned her around. Ginny looked ready to punch him too.  
  
"Ginny that was so fucking hot........."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Blaise. You're pissing me off too, so get the fuck away from me. I can't believe you would do that to me. You better fucking stay away from me, or you'll get what Draco got!"  
  
"But Ginny....."  
  
"I said fucking get away from me Blaise."  
  
Blaise walked away. Ginny said the password and walked in. Hermione was in the common room. Ginny started walking past Hermione, when she called her over. She knew something was wrong. After awhile Ginny told Hermione what happened. Hermione's jaw dropped.   
  
"Oh My God Ginny. You need to report them!"  
  
"Yeah I will, I'm tired though. I need to sleep some Mione. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok Ginny. And by the way, glad you beat Malfoy up!"  
  
Ginny smiled at her, and went upstairs. She laid down and thought about what had happened. Maybe she had wanted sex with Malfoy before. She would of had sex with him that one night, but she wanted to shatter his ego. And he had the biggest dick she had seen so far, but she couldn't tell him that. He needed revenge on everything he had done to people before. And Ginny was the girl to do that.  
  
Well I'm gonna leave it here. Hoped you liked it. I have tons of things to do, but I couldn't disappoint my faithful reviewers. Review to find out what she is gonna do with that picture she duplicated! 


	4. Screwed Up School

Chp. 4- Screwed up school  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Malfoy vs Potter: here is the update  
  
DracozFallenAngel: i like blaise too.....draco is sick and twisted but i love him! thanks for the compliment, here ya go!  
  
Lady of Masbolle: glad it is bloody brilliant!  
  
jay: here's MORE  
  
anni (adcdwyahoo.de): glad you like them.....ginny is wild, and draco is evil, well here ya go..  
  
SyltherinsQueen: It is sad that ginny gets revenge on him, but he does deserve it badly!  
  
chloe: ok here ya go!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Ginny smiled at her, and went upstairs. She laid down and thought about what had happened. Maybe she had wanted sex with Malfoy before. She would of had sex with him that one night, but she wanted to shatter his ego. And he had the biggest dick she had seen so far, but she couldn't tell him that. He needed revenge on everything he had done to people before. And Ginny was the girl to do that.  
  
Now here's the new update:  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, and went to classes. She kept thinking about how Malfoy almost raped her. She had wanted it, but then she remembered what he had done to every other girl, and her friends.  
  
Her classes went by quickly and she went to lunch. She ate quickly, and headed up to the library. She had work to do. She walked slowly. She hadn't been feeling good all day. She went into the library. She grabbed some books on truth charms. Professor Flitwick had them researching the spells, so they could perform them the next day. If you performed them correctly, then the person would not be able to lie for 2 hours. Ginny scanned the books, and took notes. She closed the books. She put those books back, and grabbed some on mountain trolls. In Professor Binns class, they were reading about the killing of mountain trolls, and the uses of their blood. They were to write 12 inches on that topic. Ginny grabbed as many books as she could on this subject and Anamagi too.   
  
She walked back to her table, and started writing her essay. She had 10 inches, when she felt someone sit down next to her. She kept writing, pretending to not notice. She had finished her essay, and she put her quill down and reread it. The person hadn't moved or spoken yet. She finished rereading it, and got some more parchment out, and starting writing her essay on Anamagi for McGonagall.   
  
She opened the books on Anamagi up and she wrote that essay up, and reread it. Still the person hadn't talked. Ginny had finished up her work, and threw it all in her bag. She got up, and put all the books away. She went around till she got to the first shelf of books that was away from her table. She walked out of the library.  
  
She was curious who the person was, but her luck it would be Draco, Blaise, or Dean. She heard the library door open and close. She looked back out of the corner of her eye, and saw it was Draco. Well at least she hadn't looked up. But he was coming her way. Shit! Maybe if she walked normal speed, she could get back to her common room before he caught up, or tried to do anything.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard footsteps running. They were getting closer and closer. Shit. Ginny started panicking. What if he tried to rape her again, and she couldn't stop him? She had no idea what was going through his weird mind. Sure she had liked him for a bit, but then he went all psycho on her, so she forgot all about him.   
  
Ginny turned the corner and started running. She wasn't gonna let him catch up with her. She ran as fast as she could. Her legs started getting tired, but she wouldn't slow down. There was no way she was gonna let him catch up. She heard the footsteps getting louder. 'Run Ginny Run,' her mind was screaming. Ginny tried speeding up, but her legs were going as fast as they could. She was still miles away from her common room, and wearing fast. She heard the footsteps coming towards her, louder, and louder. Ginny felt like crying. She was sure he was gonna rape her.  
  
Her legs started aching horribly. She started slowing down. 'No Ginny, don't slow down, you need to keep going!'   
  
"I can't," Ginny whispered to herself. She stopped running and looked around, she rushed around the corner, and opened the classroom door and closed it quietly. She ducked down, and made sure she was quiet. She heard the footsteps stop in front of the door, then she was sure Draco was looking through the window, to make sure she was not in there. She heard the footsteps again. They were running away. Finally they died away. Ginny made sure she didn't hear the footsteps anymore, and she opened the door, and walked out. She shut the door, and started walking back to her common room. She bumped into something.   
  
"Thought you could fool me?"  
  
'Oh fucking shit'  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me in the library?"  
  
"Didn't want anyone to overhear us."  
  
"What? Plan on raping me again?"  
  
"No, but if you want me, I'll let you have me."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Too bad, one time offer!"  
  
"I think I'll pass!"  
  
Ginny started walking. Damn it, why did she have all the bad luck?   
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for that one day. I didn't mean to almost rape you. I just wanted what I couldn't have, and I got caught up in the moment. I was mad at you because you are the only person who turned me down."  
  
"Well that's no reason to attempt to rape me. You know your pretty stupid. I could have you expelled and in Azkaban if I wanted. Or I could have killed you already, and be in Azkaban. I like the first one best though. And what about that thing with Blaise? Were you still being a stupid asshole as you always are?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Wait......"  
  
"Got ya Malfoy."  
  
"Damn you Weasel."  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You know you are really childish."  
  
"So what, at least I don't act like some old pervert guy!"  
  
"I do not act like that!"  
  
"Yea you do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Now your acting childish."  
  
"Shut up Weasel."  
  
"So why are you apologizing? You hate me, and a Malfoy never apologizes!"  
  
"Well times have changed."  
  
"Yea they have. Your getting smarter, I'm getting prettier, and were older."  
  
"I was always smart, and you'll always be ugly!"  
  
"Why are you trying to get into my pants then?"  
  
"I'm trying to get into any girls' pants."  
  
"Well your not getting into these!"  
  
"You'll change your mind one of these days."  
  
"Don't think so!"  
  
"We'll see....."  
  
They had walked up to Gryffindor Tower already. Ginny actually had some fun. Malfoy wasn't so bad, if he wasn't being a big jackass or pervert. Ginny said goodbye to Malfoy, and went into the common room.   
  
Ron raced to Ginny, and started asking her questions about where she was this whole time, who she was with, etc. Ginny walked right past him, and up to the girls' rooms. She went into her room, and laid down. She replayed the whole conversation between the two of them a couple times in her head, and smiled.   
  
You didn't know if Malfoy was good or bad, because when you were about to make your decision, he acted the other way. Ginny wrote down the conversation, and put a spell on it, so nothing could happen to it. She unlocked her trunk and put it down in the bottom with the tapes. She put the picture of Draco down there too.   
  
Ginny locked her trunk back up and left her room. She had more classes to go to. She went to Defense Against Dark Arts, and Potions. She went to the library after classes to work on that homework. She had an essay about Avada Kedavra and an essay about Forgetfulness Potion.   
  
Ginny grabbed all the books she would need, and started on the 6 inch essay on Avada Kedavra. She finished that in no time, and started her forgetfulness potion essay. She needed to write 18 inches on it. Stupid Snape. She had 2 inches left to write, and she couldn't think of anything to write. If she didn't have all the inches, or if the information wasn't good enough, then Snape would deduct a ton of points.   
  
Ginny sat their thinking for awhile. Harry and Ron wouldn't know cause they were a bunch of duffers. She didn't want to go to Hermione, because then she would see Draco.   
  
"The forgetfulness potion was first used on Helena Agricott in 1756. The potion caused her to remember all the things she had forgotten in the past, like names, birthdays and many other things. The forgetfulness potion is used at St. Mungos frequently," someone said.  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Blaise standing right behind her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"I've been hearing that a lot lately."  
  
"I shouldn't have done that to you Ginny. I really like you, and I wanted you all to myself. When Draco brought that deal up, all I could think of was you. Thinking about how I could have you all to myself, and do anything. I could marry you and have you forever."  
  
"Ok Blaise that is kinda creepy."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I love you Ginny. I have for awhile now. But you just started noticing the end of last year."  
  
"Wow Blaise. This is new and shocking to me! I need to think about it."  
  
"Ok, well I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Thanks Blaise."  
  
Blaise left the library, and Ginny read over her work. It was exactly 18 inches. It all made sense. She put her stuff in her bag.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"FOR FUCKING CRYING OUT LOUD! I'm never coming to the library again. Everyone keeps coming here to talk to me!"  
  
Ginny looked behind her and saw it was Harry. He looked confused.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry. What you want?"  
  
"Ron told me to come and find you. He was worried about you."  
  
"He's always worried about me! He's like mum. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!"  
  
"I know Ginny. You can take care of yourself perfectly fine. Come on, we can walk and talk."  
  
"Ok Harry."   
  
Ginny grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.   
  
"So what's new with Ginny?"  
  
Well Malfoy attempted to rape me, Blaise wanted me to be with him forever, and lots more!  
  
"Nothing really Harry."  
  
"Well I have something new, and I need you help Ginny."  
  
"Ok Harry, what's new?"  
  
"Well I like this girl. And I was hoping you would talk to her, and see what she thinks about me."  
  
"Ok who's the lucky girl Harry," Ginny asked with a huge smile.  
  
"Well............" Harry began.  
  
REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS! Here's a cliffy for you. It's longer then the last chapter I wrote. 


	5. What if?

Chp. 5- What if?  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: can't tell you! Read and see!  
  
Americasweetie: thanks, glad you like it, here ya go!  
  
DracozFallenAngel: lol, well read it, and review, thanks so much.  
  
Ton: well here ya go.  
  
SyltherinsQueen: I LOVE cliffies. I thought so!  
  
phreakipunki ): drum roll please...the mystery girl is...READ AND FIND OUT!  
  
Topps: read and you'll see  
  
corae ): thanks here you go, ENJOY!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Ok Harry, what's new?"  
  
"Well I like this girl. And I was hoping you would talk to her, and see what she thinks about me."  
  
"Ok who's the lucky girl Harry," Ginny asked with a huge smile.  
  
"Well............" Harry began.  
  
Now:  
  
"Come on Harry! Tell me or I won't be able to help you."  
  
"Well it's Hermione."  
  
"Did I hear you right Harry? HERMIONE GRANGER!?!?"  
  
"Yes Ginny."  
  
"Oh my god Harry. I can't believe it. You like Hermione? That's so cute, best friends gone lovers."  
  
"Hold up Ginny, I don't even know if she likes me. That's why I was hoping you would find out."  
  
"Well Harry I really don't believe in finding out someone's feelings. I don't know. It kind of sounds like an invasion of privacy."  
  
"Oh please Ginny. I'll buy you a beautiful new outfit to wear."  
  
"That does sound appealing, but then you'll think I'm a gold digger chick."  
  
"No, it's just a gesture to you showing you how much I want this found out. I'll throw in shoes and accessories too!"  
  
"Harry that sounds great, but it wouldn't feel right. I'll get the information for you without the gift."  
  
"Thanks so much Ginny," Harry replied and kissed Ginny on the top of the head.  
  
"Yeah no problem Harry."  
  
Ginny walked to her room and saw no one was there, so she walked to the Heads' common room.   
  
"Hermione," Ginny bellowed out.  
  
"She's out weasel."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"Yes of course, I always keep tabs on Granger."  
  
"Ha, Ha Malfoy."  
  
"So, you wanna DO something while your waiting for Granger?"  
  
"Yeah I'll go in her room and read one of her books."  
  
"You could come in my room and do something that's more fun."  
  
"Hum, like shag you?"  
  
"Well that's something."  
  
"How about...............NO!"  
  
"Come on Weasley, I haven't had a shag all summer!"  
  
"I doubt that highly Malfoy."  
  
"Well I haven't had one since the train."  
  
"No that's more like it."  
  
"Come on," Draco said seductively, while tracing her arm with his finger, "Ginny."  
  
"Draco don't start this, I'm leaving."  
  
Ginny walked away not knowing what to do, she wanted to stay, yet she didn't want to seem easy.  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Ginny looked hungrily into his eyes. His arms slipped sly around her waist. He swooped down and kissed her with passion. Ginny felt her knees give way.  
  
"Ooooh Draco."  
  
"Ginny, please, I need this."  
  
"I can't, I can't Draco. I'm different than your other girls, I don't want a one night stand."  
  
She didn't pull away though. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Draco reached down and started fumbling around with Ginny's skirt. When he finally got it unbuttoned and was pulling it down, Ginny stopped kissing him.  
  
"Ginny don't stop."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco but I can't do this. I'm not ready for it. We don't even know each other," Ginny explained while slipping her skirt on again.  
  
"Geez Ginny your such a flirt. Can't we at least snog?"  
  
"Ok I guess, but if you try to push farther I will kick your arse."  
  
Draco placed his lips roughly on hers. Ginny didn't think this was very romantic. She pulled away.  
  
"Tip #1: Your to needy Draco. You have to be gentle and slow with a girl. She's not going to want to do anything with you if your all rough and grabby."  
  
"What are you trying to do? Mess up my skills?"  
  
"I'm trying to help you understand girls."  
  
"I think I get girls alright, otherwise I wouldn't be getting in their pants. I'm a bloody ladies' man for crying out loud Ginny."  
  
"Ok, don't get so cranky."  
  
"Sorry," Draco said while ruffling his hair up, "its just I have sexual frustration."  
  
"Well I guess I better go, before you blow up at me again!"  
  
"Ginny I said I was sorry."  
  
"Well it's not good enough. I was trying to help you, and you blow up at me. I'm glad I didn't shag you!"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Leave me alone Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny walked out of the Head common room. She ran into Hermione who was reading a book, while walking in the corridor.  
  
"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry. I was so busy reading, I'm so clumsy."  
  
"Oh it's no problem Hermione."  
  
"So where did you come from?"  
  
"The Head common room. I was looking for you. I wanted to have a girl talk, because we haven't had one in a long time."  
  
"Oh well, we can go to the my bedroom then Ginny. Malfoy won't bother us."  
  
"Alright Hermione."  
  
The girls walked slowly towards the Head common rooms, taking their time. Ginny was dreading the moment she walked back in there. At least Hermione would be there, so he wouldn't say anything to her.  
  
"Aaah if it isn't Granger and her pet Weasel," Draco said while lounging on the sofa.  
  
"Stuff it ferret face," Ginny replied angrily.   
  
She stormed into Hermione's room and slammed the door. Hermione looked at Draco, then the shut door that Ginny just went through. She walked over to the door and stepped inside. She closed the door softly and locked it. She put a silencing spell around the room too. Ginny was lying face down on the bed.   
  
"Ginny," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. He just pisses me off so much."  
  
"It's alright. Now let's have that girl talk!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So do you like anyone right now?"  
  
"No. Not right now at least. Hopefully a great guy soon!"  
  
"Ok, sounds good."  
  
"So who do you like Hermione?"  
  
"Well......."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can tell me."  
  
"Alright, I sort of fancy Harry. He's been more nice to me than usual. Do you think he could possibly fancy me? It's like he's more than a friend, but not officially."  
  
"Oh that is wonderful Hermione. I don't see why he wouldn't fancy you. Well do you want it to be official?"  
  
"Well kind of, but I'm afraid it'll ruin our friendship if he doesn't fancy me, and only thinks of me as a friend. He'd be creeped out and then I've screwed myself over."  
  
"I see what you mean. Why don't you wait and see what happens? Maybe if he does fancy you, he will come out and say it."  
  
"Oh thanks Ginny. You know just the right things to say."  
  
"So who do you think is cute?"  
  
"Well Harry obviously, I guess Blaise alright for a Slytherin, Ernie is filling out nicely, and so has Seamus."  
  
"Well I don't know about Ernie!"  
  
"Fine, who do you think?"  
  
"Well Blaise, Seamus, I use to think Dean was, Harry is like having a handsome older brother, you don't like him, but you know tons of girls like him, so he has to be handsome. Um, Mike, James, Devon, Ryan, Kyle, Chris, Tyler, Jesse, Elijah, William, Nick, Sean, etc."  
  
"Dang Ginny, you think almost the whole population of guys in Hogwarts are hot."  
  
"I can't help it. Why do wizards have to be so damn sexy?"  
  
The girls burst out in laughter.  
  
"Oh Hermione, my sides hurt so much. I can't stop laughing."  
  
"Well at least we're both in a good mood, how about we go see the boys, eh?"  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, are you trying to ruin this wonderful moment? The last thing I need to see is my bloody brother."  
  
"Well Ginny I wanted to go see Harry. You know, hang out with him some. Please come with, I don't want to leave you alone here, or anywhere else."  
  
"I'll go to the library to get some books. Go on ahead. I'll come up when I'm ready."  
  
"Well let me walk you to the library at least."  
  
"No, it's alright, I'll walk with you to Gryffindor common room and leave you there and go to the library. I'll be fine by myself."  
  
"Alright Ginny."  
  
Hermione walked with Ginny, knowing something was on her mind. What was the matter with her? She wasn't her normal self. What was up with that girl?  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? You seem preoccupied. Is it some boy?"  
  
"No of course not Hermione."  
  
"Well what is it then?"  
  
"Just worried about classes."  
  
"I think it's more than that, but alright, if you say it's not, then I'll believe you."  
  
"Thanks for believing me. It means a lot."  
  
"No problem Ginny, that's what friends are for."  
  
"Well here's the Gryffindor portrait. I'll let you off here then. See you later Hermione. Oh and good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied and gave Ginny a hug. She knew something was up with her, but she wasn't going to push her into talking. In time she would spill. The two of them were great friends! Ginny just needed some time to think by herself. Hermione was willing to give her as much time and space she needed.....as long as nothing happened to Ginny.  
  
Ginny walked along to the library thinking about what had happened in the common room with Draco. How was she going to avoid him. What if he was just trying to embarrass her? There were so many what ifs running through her brain.......  
  
What if he liked her?  
  
What if she loved him eventually?  
  
What if someone found out about what was going on between them?  
  
What if she gave herself up to him?  
  
What if he raped her........?  
  
God Ginny, don't let your mind wander to something bad like that.  
  
Ginny walked into the library and looked through the bookshelves. She didn't find anything interesting. She grabbed a spell book and looked through it. She found a spell for turning your hair blonde, applying make-up, making a new outfit out of an old one, she found a spell for straightening your hair, and tons of other useful things.   
  
She wrote them down and slammed the book shut. She put it back in the shelf and grabbed another book. She skimmed through it and found nothing. She put it back and grabbed a couple other books. While she scanned the books, she didn't hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.  
  
Well here's the update. Hope you like it. I apologize for such a long wait. It won't happen again. It's just I was really busy. 


	6. New Beginning

(Ginny's thoughts)  
Chp.6- New Beginning  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
laura-r-c- ok here you go Haven Bloodcrow- lol, sorry.  
YashiriRanma4ever- bows, and accepts her award. "I'd like to thank all my reviewers," starts to cry thanks for reviewing.  
SyltherinsQueen- Well you'll see. Lol.  
power of the stars- good.  
Americasweetie- well here ya go. thanks for the review.  
Malfoy vs Potter- here ya go. ENJOY!  
DracozFallenAngel- LMAO.......thanks. yeah i was thinking the same thing. i think of the worst all the time. thanks. here's the update.  
PammaPotter- thanks.  
anni kiddo- sorry for the wait. here ya go. hope u like it.  
  
Last Time:  
She wrote them down and slammed the book shut. She put it back in the shelf and grabbed another book. She skimmed through it and found nothing. She put it back and grabbed a couple other books. While she scanned the books, she didn't hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.  
  
Now:  
Ginny was looking through the other books when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed her body, and turned around.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
(Oh My God! Why can't I be left alone for at least one day?)  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"To talk to you Weasley."  
  
"About what may I ask?"  
  
"About us…"  
  
"Sorry to break it to you Malfoy, but there is no us," Ginny replied and turned back to her books.  
  
Draco sat down next to her, and grabbed her hands.  
  
"But I want there to be an us Ginny….that's what I'm trying to say."  
  
"What's wrong with you? You do all this nasty stuff to me, and expect me to just forget about it?"  
  
"I just want to start over between us. Forget all the mean things that I've done, and have a clean sheet."  
  
"I don't think I can do that."  
  
"Won't you try?"  
  
"Why do you want there to be an us?"  
  
"Because I like you, and I want us to be together."  
  
"Hmmm, by the way you were acting, I wouldn't have been able to tell that. You were being a git."  
  
"I know….What do you say? Can we have a clean slate?"  
  
"I guess, but one mistake, and it all comes back."  
  
"Alright Ginny. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"How about we go for a walk outside? It's nice out, and we can talk."  
  
"Ummm….alright then."  
  
Ginny got up from the table and started walking toward the library door.  
  
(Anything to get him to stop being a jerk, and harassing me.)  
  
When Ginny got to the door, Draco held it open for her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ginny walked beside Draco till they got outside. She stopped and looked at the sky. It was nice and sunny. It was about 80 degrees. Perfect weather. She started walking again. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab hers. She looked over and saw Draco smirking….no smiling at her.  
  
(I didn't know he could smile, I thought he was just a grumpy teenager.)  
  
Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"So when's your birthday Draco?"  
  
"December 5th."  
  
"Mine's August 27th, I just turned 16."  
  
"So what do you like to do?"  
  
"Boys," Ginny said and laughed, "No, um I like to draw, sing, dance, act, and other things."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What do you like to do?"  
  
"Paint, play Quidditch, and not much more."  
  
"Ahhh yes, Quidditch. A wonderful sport, but it gets boring after you hear people talk about it all the time. Namely my brother and Harry."  
  
"I bet I could make Quidditch fun and exciting for you again, but I won't bring the idea up."  
  
"Do tell, and I promise I won't beat you up or anything."  
  
"Alright. Strip Quidditch. Every time the other person scores a goal, you take off a piece of clothing."  
  
"Hmmm sounds interesting…"  
  
"Well I thought so too."  
  
"Maybe I should try out sometime."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
(Do I want to or no? I mean I want too, but will I seem easy and forward? He is known to be a good Quidditch player, but I'm good too. But he will probably get me naked in no time.)  
  
"Alright. 4 items of clothing for each of us."  
  
"You're on. I'll meet you back in the Quidditch Pitch in 15 minutes with my broom."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Draco walked up to the school, and went inside. Ginny summoned her broom, and hopped on it, feeling the rush it gave her inside. She loved Quidditch and playing on the team.  
  
After about 14 minutes, Draco appeared with his broom.  
  
"How did you get yours so fast? Your common room is about the same length as mine, and you didn't come inside when I did. I basically ran to get back on time!"  
  
"I summoned it."  
  
Draco slapped his forehead.  
  
"I should have thought of that…."  
  
Ginny landed on the ground.  
  
"Accio Quaffle."  
  
Ginny raised her hand above her head, and caught it.  
  
"Alright there are no rules except that there will be no grabbing, groping, shoving, and knocking off of brooms. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright on the count of three. One, Two, THREE!"  
  
Ginny threw the Quaffle up, and raced to get it. She grabbed it and sped towards the posts. She aimed and it went through.  
  
"I believe that is one article of clothing that will need to come off."  
  
Draco pulled his shirt off, leaving an undershirt on. He grabbed the Quaffle and sped off. Ginny tailed him, and put on an extra burst of speed, and defended her goal, but it went through anyway.  
  
"A piece of clothing."  
  
Ginny took off her shirt. She grabbed her wand, and whispered a spell on the pitch so no one could get in. She had forgotten to before….she went to the stands, and set her wand down on the bench.  
  
"Alright give me the quaffle."  
  
Draco threw the quaffle at her, and she sped off. When she was halfway to the posts, Draco grabbed it from her, and sped off with it the other way.  
  
Ginny turned her broom around sharply, and raced off, even though she knew she could never catch up. He was way ahead. Draco scored a goal.  
  
"Clothing number 2 off."  
  
Ginny lay back on her broom, and unbuttoned her skirt. She sat sideways on it, and slid it off. She grabbed the quaffle and raced to the posts, and dropped the quaffle by accident, and Draco caught it.  
  
"Thanks Ginny."  
  
Ginny raced after him, catching up to him, and speeding ahead to defend her goal, which she didn't succeed in.  
  
"Number 3 please."  
  
(Damn I knew I shouldn't have played.)  
  
Ginny unhooked her bra, and threw it down on the ground.  
  
She raced off with the quaffle. She scored, but probably because Draco was staring at her breasts.  
  
"Take it off Draco."  
  
Draco slipped his undershirt off, leaving his bare chest. Ginny almost drooled while looking at it. She was so preoccupied, that by the time she realized Draco had taken the quaffle and was racing away, she was too late.  
  
"Off with the knickers!"  
  
Ginny slid off her underwear, and just sat there. She could feel Draco's eyes on her naked body. She couldn't tell if she liked it, or hated it.  
  
(A little bit of both probably.)  
  
Ginny flew back over to the stands, and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Accio clothes."  
  
Her clothes flew into her hand. She started putting them back on. Draco flew into the stands with his clothes in his hand.  
  
"You know you're really beautiful Ginny. I couldn't take my eyes off you."  
  
Ginny blushed deep red.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Draco tilted her head up to look at his.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Draco lowered his head, so his lips were about to touch hers'. He kissed her softly. Ginny kissed him back. She liked it when he acted like this. If only he was born sweet and kind like this. But then again, no guy is really like this.  
  
Ginny kissed his with passion. She felt something for him, but she was confused about what to do? Should she act upon it, or leave it alone? She wouldn't go pass kissing for a while.  
  
They sat there and kissed for a while, until Ginny was out of breath. She pulled away, breathing hard.  
  
"I better go Draco. You should too. We need to get back to school before my brother sends someone to look for me or something cause I was gone too long for his likings."  
  
"Alright Ginny," Draco said and slipped his shirts back on.  
  
Ginny pulled her skirt and shirt back on, and flew down to the Quidditch field entrance. She unlocked it, and walked out. While she walked back into the school and up to her common room she thought about what had happened. First thing she needed to do was find Harry, so she could tell him the good news about Hermione.  
  
She raced upstairs, and ran into the common room. She looked around and spotted Harry and Ron playing wizards' chest.  
  
"Harry! I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright, let's go up to the boys' dormitory, since I can't go into the girls'."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny looked at Ron and saw he had a smile on her face. He always wanted her to go out with Harry, and that was what he was thinking. Well how wrong he was. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Ron would be furious when he found out Harry was going to go out with Hermione. He had always liked her. All the more reason to do it.  
  
Harry led the way up to his dormitory, and opened the door for Ginny. Ginny walked inside and turned around.  
  
"Alright, I talked to Hermione, and asked her who she fancied."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She fancies you Harry. She too scared to ask you out, cause she is afraid you don't like her. So I suggest you ask her soon."  
  
"Thanks so much Ginny. I'll ask her out the next time I see her. You're such a good friend. I don't know how I can repay you," Harry replied and hugged her.  
  
"No need to repay me. I'm happy getting you guys together. You're perfect for each other."  
  
"Thank you so much. I am so happy. Maybe this will work out good. Maybe it can be a long-term relationship."  
  
"Let's hope."  
  
"Well let's go downstairs. Thank you so much Ginny."  
  
"No problem Harry."  
  
They walked down together. Ginny spotted Hermione reading a book. She nudged Harry.  
  
"Ask her to take a walk with you down to the lake, and ask her out there," Ginny said out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Harry nodded and proceeded to Hermione. Hermione set her book down, and nodded her head at him. She ran over to Ginny and gave her the book.  
  
"Will you take this upstairs and hold on to it for me?"  
  
"Sure Hermione."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, have fun."  
  
Ginny walked up to her dormitory, and placed the book on her nightstand. She lay on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened. She fell asleep after a bit.  
  
Well I'm going to leave it there. It's long, because I waited so long to update. Hopefully you'll still read, and not hate me…well please R & R 


	7. Off Guard

Chp. 7- Off Guard

Thanks to reviewers of Heartbreak:  
DracozFallenAngel- lol. Ginny is sorta going through a rebellion stage right now...thanks for review.  
DuskTilDawn- u shall see soon what blaise will say.  
Americasweetie- yes he is yummy...and all mine.  
Malfoy vs Potter- thank you so much oreo69not96- lol. well glad i could help your fantasies along.  
jennyfrmtx- sorry its been so long, but my comp was messed up and i couldn't update.  
JassXOXO- you shall see soon.  
swimchick1614- glad u like it.  
YashiriRanma4ever- lol. glad u like it so much. keep reading please.  
Fabisa- lol. sorry it wasn't so soon, but here's more.  
dracoshotty- here's the update topps- ok i will.

Last Time:  
Ginny walked up to her dormitory, and placed the book on her nightstand. She lay on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened. She fell asleep after a bit.

Now:  
Ginny woke up to curtains drawn open, and the sun shining right on her face. She smiled to herself.

She pulled back her covers, and swung her feet over the bed onto the floor. She stood up and stretched, then walked over to her wardrobe, and grabbed some clean clothes, and made her way to the bathroom.

Ginny locked the door, and stripped out of her pajamas. She turned the shower on, and rushed through her shower. She grabbed a towel, and dried her soaking body. She grabbed her clothes and put them on.

Ginny had decided to wear capris, a t-shirt, and some sandals. Ginny left her hair down, but made sure it was completely dry before unlocking the bathroom door.

Cassandra, one of her dormitory buddies, walked through the door, and smiled at Ginny.

"Hey Ginny…. How are you?"

"I'm ok Cassandra. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Ginny nodded her head, and went over to her bed, and began making it. Then she grabbed Hermione's book, and walked downstairs. Hardly anyone was in the common room. Ginny went to the windows, and saw half the school was out there. She walked out of Gryffindor common and made her way down to the great hall.

She would get something to eat, and then go outside just like everyone else.

Ginny walked slowly down to the great hall, while looking at Hermione's book.

(I don't understand why Hermione likes reading so much…. I only like reading when necessary.)

"Hey baby."

Ginny slowly turns around, and is looking straight into steely blue eyes.

"Oh! It's just you."

Draco looks confusingly at Ginny.

"Who else would it be?"

"My pimp daddy of course."

"I thought I was your pimp daddy."

"No…. I'm your pimp."

"Aah. I see."

Ginny starts walking towards the great hall again. She walks down the main stairs, and looks behind her, and Draco is still following her.

(He's probably looking at my ass.)

"Stop looking at my ass!"

Draco sighs. Ginny begins to giggle, and walks into the great hall. She scans the room, and spots Hermione over at Gryffindor table alone. She walks over to her, and takes a seat next to her.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Hermione. Here's your book."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem."

"So what are you doing today since classes are cancelled?"

"I was thinking of maybe going outside or wandering around the castle. You?"

"I'm going to hang out with Harry…"

"Speaking of Harry….. What happened last night?"

"He asked me out by the lake."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course."

"Congratulations Hermione."

"Yeah. I was so happy when he asked me…. He said he had wanted to ask me for a while, but he wasn't sure if I liked him. Then he said that you helped get us together. I want to thank you Ginny. That was really nice of you."

"All in a day's work Hermione. Just glad I could get you two together."

Hermione smiles over at Ginny. Ginny grabs a muffin, and begins eating it. After finishing her muffin she says good-bye to Hermione, and walks back out of the great hall. She leans against the wall, and counts backwards from 10 seconds.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Hello Draco."

Draco has just stepped out into the corridor.

"What…. How did you?"

"I have my ways. I know you're following me."

"Well duh!"

"Anyways…what are you doing today?"

"You."

"Ha ha. No seriously…what are you doing today?"

"Not sure yet. Beat up some first years….make out with you…hang with Blaise…"

Ginny pushes Draco while they're on the stairs, and he trips over his own feet. Ginny starts laughing. Draco is pouting from his spot on the floor.

"Oh get up you big baby."

Ginny reaches down and grabs Draco's hands to help him up, but instead he pulls her down on top of him, and pulls her towards him and lightly pecks her on the lips.

"Draco we can't do this here. Anyone could see us."

"Then let's go somewhere private…."

Draco smirks at Ginny and raises his eyebrows seductively.

"I don't know…. I don't think I trust you enough…"

"Well too bad."

Draco picks Ginny up, and flings her over his shoulder. Ginny starts laughing. She reaches down, and slaps Draco's ass.

"Don't give me ideas Ginny…"

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"You shall see."

Draco turns right and then left. After a couple minutes he comes to a part of school Ginny has never seen before. He opens the first door on the left, and they're in this little, yet cozy room. Draco sets Ginny down on the couch.

"Wow…. I never knew this was here."

Draco is leaning against the wall opposite the couch. He looks over at Ginny, and licks his lips hungrily. He comes and sits on the couch next to Ginny, and starts kissing her passionately. Ginny wraps her arms around his neck, and Draco grabs her waist, and pulls her onto his lap. She wraps her legs around his waist, and pulls her close, and parts her lips with his tongue. They sit there, just making out for half an hour. Ginny pulls back and is breathing deeply. Draco starts kissing her neck, and making his way to Ginny's cleavage.

He kisses her gently. Ginny moans lightly.

"Draco…we shouldn't be doing this. I'm not ready yet."

He nibbles on her ear, and Ginny grinds her hips into his.

(Oh my god! This feels so fucking good. Why does he make me feel this way all of a sudden?)

Ginny can feel him poking her inner hip. He moves back to her lips and kisses her roughly. Ginny tugs on his hair lightly, and then he nibbles on her lips and she digs her nails into his back, and moans.

Ginny is breathing heavily, and pulls away from Draco, and rolls over, and lays on the couch, and puts her feet on Draco's lap.

Ginny breathes deeply, and smiles to herself.

"You're trying to get me off guard aren't you?"

Draco just smiles at her.

I know this isn't very long, but I don't want to give too much away in this chapter…please R&R! 


	8. Big Decision

Chp. 8- Big Decision

(Ginny's Thoughts)

Draco's Thoughts

Thanks to the reviewers:

Bungle-in-the-Jungle: you shall see...please read on

Malfoy Vs Potter: I hope I did better this time

ArticAngelzTx: Hope it was more descriptive!

Class of 2011: thanks lol, continue reading!

little-munchkin-poo: ok here it is...sorry it took so long...

Last Time:

Ginny breathes deeply, and smiles to herself.

"You're trying to get me off guard aren't you?"

Draco just smiles at her.

Now:

Draco just sits there, with Ginny's feet on his lap for half an hour.

God why did she have to pull away? I was actually getting somewhere finally.

Draco moves Ginny's feet off his lap, and crawls on top of her. He nuzzles into her neck. Ginny begins giggling.

"That tickles Draco."

Draco begins kissing her neck, taking a couple nibbles, and licks here and there. Ginny begins playing with his hair, gasping and moaning every now and then.

(Now this I can handle)

Draco reaches up and kisses her on the lips. Ginny kisses him back, and wraps her arms around his neck. Draco places one of his hands on her cheek, and the other on her waist. He nibbles on her lip, and moves his hand to her hair, playing with it. Ginny allows his tongue enterance. and sighs.

(God he is good at this!)

Draco moves the hand from Ginny's hair down to her waist, so both his hands are there. He begins rubbing her sides, bringing her shirt up slightly. Ginny arches her back slightly.

Draco can feel himself become hard again.

God...I can't stand her teasing much longer...

Draco never removes his mouth from Ginny's. He slowly reaches one of his hands up her shirt, and flicks her bra off.

He starts stroking her breasts. Her nipples instantly become hard. She moans in his mouth.

That's it...don't stop me.

Draco begins rubbing her nipple, and Ginny sighs. He slowly removes his mouth from hers, and sees she has her eyes closed, and lips half open with a lustful look.

He wastes no time and begins kissing her neck. He stops at the top of her shirt, and slips it off along with her bra. Ginny still isn't responding to him, so he kissses down her neck, stopping at her breasts. Her nice, full, perfect breasts. He grins to himself.

He starts kissing, and sucking on her breast. Ginny gasps at the contact. While he kisses her left breast, he rubs her right nipple. Ginny is breathing heavily. She grabs hold of the arm of the couch and digs her nails into it. Draco starts kissing his way down her flat, smooth, porcelain stomach, and makes his way to the top of her capris. He unbuckles her pants, and slips them off.

She's only wearing black knickers. Draco can feel himself become hard again. Just as he starts pulling them down, Ginny grabs Draco's hands, preventing him from doing the inevitable. Draco raises himself, so he is looking into Ginny's eyes.

(God...you're good. You got this far...you little trickster.)

God...don't make me stop...I'm so close.

Draco kisses Ginny on the lips lightly, and then looks her straight in the eyes. His eyes are pleading with her. He can feel his erection slipping away quickly.

"Draco...I don't know if I'm ready..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes...but..."

"But what Ginny?"

"I still haven't gotten to know you still...as much as I would like to..."

Draco begins kissing her neck again.

"There's time after this," Draco whispers into her neck.

"I don't know Draco...plus what about Blaise? If he finds out he'll be crushed."

"Forget about Blaise, concentrate on us."

"I keep telling you there's no us."

"Then why are we here?"

"Why don't you tell me," Ginny asks and pushes Draco off her.

"Come on Ginny...don't be like this..."

"How am I suppose to be? You just want a shag here and there...I want an actual relationship Draco...god damn it!"

Why do girls have to be so difficult?

Ginny starts putting her clothes back on, she gets her bra back on before Draco grabs her hands, and pulls her down on his lap.

"You want a relationship? Fine...Ginny...will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny gapes at Draco.

(Did he just ask me out?)

"I...I don't know what to say...what about Blaise, Draco?"

"Forget about Blaise...what do you want Ginny?"

Ginny bites her lip.

"I don't know what I want Draco...it would crush Blaise so much..."

Draco leans his head back and looks at the ceiling.

"You want a relationship, so I offered you one, and you don't know? Would you make up your mind?"

Ginny starts to break down, and tears stream from her eyes.

"I don't know what I want anymore...I'm so confused...why do you like me now? Why not 2 years ago?"

"Because I've changed Ginny...you've changed as well..."

"I know...but Blaise is your best friend...he'll be crushed if he finds out I chose you over him..."

"And you don't think I'll be crushed if you chose him over me?"

"Well...yes...but..."

"But what Ginny?"

"Draco please don't rush me...I need time to think this over..."

"You need time to think over who you like?"

"I LIKE BOTH OF YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! You both have different qualities...which makes it hard to choose."

Ginny gets off Draco's lap, and grabs her capris off the floor, and slips them on. She bends over, picks her shirt up, slips it on, and leaves a fully clothed Draco, sitting on the couch.


	9. Two Choices

Chp. 9- Two Choices

(Ginny's thoughts)

((Draco's thoughts))

Thanks to reviewers:

sparklystar488- glad you love it. thanks! (catches roses and smiles)

greenglr- thanks!

little-munchkin-poo- you'll find out! i like making them shorter...lol.

kerkera- ok here ya go!

Last Time:

Ginny gets off Draco's lap, and grabs her capris off the floor, and slips them on. She bends over, picks her shirt up, slips it on, and leaves a fully clothed Draco sitting on the couch.

Now:

Ginny runs back to Gryffindor common room and up to her room. She bursts in and jumps onto her bed. Ginny is still crying.

(What am I suppose to do? I like both of them! Why do they both have to like me now? And their best friends, so if I pick one the other will be crushed, and maybe I'll ruin their friendship! I'm so lost!)

Ginny lays there crying, when she hears the door open. She looks up and it's Luna. Luna looks at her, and sits on Ginny's bed.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Oh Luna...two guys like me, and they're pressuring me to choose one of them, but I like them both!"

"Well all I can tell you is pick the one that you think will make you happiest. The one that you have the most chemistry with."

Ginny wipes her eyes and smiles at Luna.

"Thanks Luna. You're a great friend."

They hug each other and then Luna leaves after grabbing her cloak. Ginny lays there thinking about which one would be better for her.

(Well they both want to get into my pants, so that doesn't matter. Blaise has strong feelings for me, but too strong...I don't want to hurt him though!)

But you don't want to compromise yourself, her conscience replies.

(Well no, but he's so thoughtful, and caring, and he really like me!)

But would Draco be a better pick for you?

(Well he's really changed as well, and he offered me a relationship...but will he dump me right away?)

Well if he does you could try a relationship with someone else...you know in your heart which one is best for you!

(Yeah I do...I better go find Blaise...)

Ginny gets off her bed, and goes down into the Gryffindor common room which is practically empty. She walks through the portrait and down to the dors to go outside. She sees Blaise with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting underneath a tree. She walks over to them and Blaise smiles at her. She smiles back.

"Blaise can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Ginny."

Blaise stands up and follow Ginny into the castle. They sit on the steps and Blaise looks at Ginny.

"Blaise I know you like me..."

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm not sure if I feel that strong about you...I feel more like friends with you."

"So are you turning me down?"

"I'm not turning you down, I just think we'd be better as friends at the moment..."

"Is it Draco," Blaise asks with a frown on his face.

"Well it's not all him...I just don't think this would work out...although I like you as a friend."

"Fine Ginny...we can be friends."

"Thanks for understanding Blaise...maybe if we got to know each other better, we could try this sometime..."

Ginny hugs Blaise.

"Ok we'll be friends, and then hopefully get together, lthough this is my last year here..."

"Oh yeah...we'll I don't know if I'll go with Draco..."

"You will...Draco always gets the girl before me..."

"That's not true..."

"Yes it is...I always get the girl second."

"Oh Blaise...I think you're very sweet...I just think Draco and I would be better..."

"Ok if you think so..."

"I'm sorry Blaise...I like you, but I like Draco too..."

"I know...it's ok Ginny...we can be friends, and if anything happens I'll be here for you. I'll wait..."

Ginny smiles at Blaise. He's so sweet. It broke her heart to do that...She hugged him, and then he walked back outside. She raced up to the Head Common room. She raced up to the 8th floor and flung the portrait open. She looked and saw that no one was there. All the doors were open, and the common room was empty. She laid on the couch. She would wait there all night if she had to.

She had been laying there for about half an hour when the portrait opened. Ginny looked over and saw it was Draco. He had a frown on his face, and one of his hands was in his hair, while the other was in his pocket. He looked over and saw Ginny. He showed no emotion towards her. He headed over to the bedroom. Ginny grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"I chose you Draco..."

He just stared at her...not believing what she said.

"Did you hear me Draco? I said I choose you over Blaise!"

"Did you really or are you just trying to make a fool of me?"

"No Draco...I like you...I want to be your girlfriend!"

Draco stared smiling at her, and hten kissed her on the lips. He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. They sat their kissing for about half an hour, and then broke apart. Ginny placed her forehead to his and smiled. Draco smiled back. He took her hands in his. She had accepted his offer for a relationship.

Ginny just sat on his lap for awhile, smiling at him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Draco kissed her neck, and smiled against it. Just then Hermione walked in. She looked over at the two. Ginny lifted her head off Draco's shoulder.

"Hey Hermione..."

"What are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Well um...I like him Hermione!"

Hermione glared at Draco.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?"

"He didn't do anything to me Hermione..."

"Then why are you sitting on his lap?"

"If I tell you Mione do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Harry or Ron?"

"Yes Ginny...I promise."

"Well Draco's my boyfriend..."

"WHAT?"

"I said Draco's my boyfriend...we started going out today."

"Are you insane? It's Malfoy!"

"Yeah I know..."

Hermione sat down on the chair across from Ginny. Ginny climbed off Draco's lap, and sat next to him.

"I just don't understand why you would want to go out with...him!"

Draco looked over at her, and glared.

"It just feels right Hermione..."

"Ok, I'll keep it a secret, but if Ron ever finds out he'll kill both of you!"

"Yeah I know...but he's not going to find out!"

Hermione sighed and stared over at them. Ginny got up and hugged her friend.

"You're the best Mione!"

Hermione hugged her back.

"Yeah I know!"

Hermione glared over at Malfoy, and let go of Ginny. She walked to her room and closed the door. Draco pulled Ginny back on his lap, and kissed her neck. Ginny giggled.

"Mmmm that tickles Draco."

He sucked on her neck, as she placed her legs on either side of him. Ginny moaned softly. Draco pulled her down on the couch on top of him, and kissed her on the lips. Ginny broke away from him and nibbled his earlobe. then she kissed along his jawline down to his neck. He groaned slightly. She sucked on his neck, and then broke away from him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm," He replied against her neck, as he kissed it.

"I want you to know that I'm still not ready to sleep with you yet..."

He broke apart and looked her in the eyes. He smiled.

"Ok that's fine...you're right...you're different...you actually want to wait unlike other girls who throw themselves at me. I respect that."

Ginny smiled at him and kissed him on the lips again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They just laid there kissing each other for an hour before Ginny fell asleep on top of Draco.

Well that's it. I hope you like it...Please R & R to let me know how it is!


	10. Soon

Chp. 10- Soon

Thanks to reviewers:

Kerkera: thanks...yeah i know im sorry. i have too many stories to keep track of which one has which tense.

little-munchkin-poo: lol. you'll see...you have to wait to see if there's a twist or not.

greengrl: THANKS!

ABleedingShadow: thanks for reading my story...im glad you continued.

Last Time:

Ginny smiled at him and kissed him on the lips again, and wrapped her arms around her neck. They just laid there kissing each other for an hour before Ginny fell asleep on top of Draco.

Now:

When Ginny woke up she was lying on top of Draco...she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before heading towards Gryffindor common room.

She raced up to her dorm and opened it silently. She rummaged through her wardrobe and grabbed a bra, a pair of thongs, a pair of tight low rise jeans, and a black tube top.

Ginny walked into the bathroom and started her shower. She stripped down and set her towel and clothes on the outside of the shower.

As soon as the warm water hit her body she sighed with content...everything was going good so far this year...

She had Draco as a boyfriend, she was doing good in classes, and she felt good about herself.

Ginny finished her shower and dried off with her towel. She heard someone else come in and start the shower. She grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. She stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was dry and fell in waves.

Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her pale flat stomach showed slightly between her tube top and the top of her jeans.

Ginny walked back into her dorm to her roomates waking up. She smiled at them and slide some black flip flops on. She wrappe dher cloak around herself, and made her way down to the common room.

Harry and Ron came down as she was almost to the portrait.

"Ginny!"

She turns around and stares as the two make their way over.

"Hey guys."

They walk down to the great hall making small talk. When they enter Hermione is reading a boo. Harry makes his way over to her and kisses her on the forehead lightly. Ginny sits next to Hermione and begins eating.

Finally the great hall starts to fill up and Ginny looks over as Draco walks in.

He winks over at Ginny who blushes and smiles slightly at him.

Ginny finishes her food and then goes to her class.

She has Transfiguration.

The class goes by fast and then she has a break.

Ginny makes her way upstairs to the library and decides to look at some books.

She grabbed one on makeup and looked through it. She found some spells she could use and hten put it back.

Grabbing a book on quidditch she sat at a table and read some tips she could use as a chaser.

Just then a hand placed itself on her shoulder, scaring her.

She turned around and was met by silver eyes and dazzling smile.

"Oh it's just you..."

"Who did you expect?"

"Well not you...you better get out of here before Harry and Ron come along!"

Draco just smiles at her.

"I suppose...but I want a kiss first..."

Ginny smiles at him and leans over and kisses him softly.

He kisses her back and then pulls away.

"Come to the common room tonight."

Ginny nods her head and turns back to her book.

She hears Draco get up and leave the library.

She smiles to herself and continues her reading.

Ginny checks her watch and sees it's almost time for her next class. She hastily puts her book back and walks towards Herbology.

There working with some plants that will poision you with it's fangs if you don't have your protective gloves on.

Finally the class lets out and Ginny goes to dinner and eats.

Hermione and Harry leave hand in hand to walk outside.

Ginny smiles after them and walks slowly up to the Head common room. The portrait swings open and Draco is lounging on the couch.

He looks over at her and smiles lazily.

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

Ginny wraps a lock of hair around her finger and bites her lip nervously.

Draco stands up and walks over to her and pulls her into him roughly and kisses her passionately on the lips. Ginny lets go of her hair and wraps her arms around her neck, pulling him down to her.

He wraps his arms around her waist, caressing her back, causing her to moan.

Draco nibbles on her bottom lip, asking Ginny for enterance.

Ginny opens her mouth allowing his tongue enterance. Draco walks backwards and falls on the couch pulling Ginny down on top of him.

They lay there kissing when they hear a person clearing their throats.

Snapping apart they look and see Hermione next to the portrait.

"Harry will be coming up here any minute now...so I suggest if you don't want him knowing Ginny should either leave...or you guys should just not make out!"

Draco glares over at Hermione.

"Ok Mione...thanks for the notice..."

Hermione nods her head and walks over into her room.

Ginny sits in a chair and looks over at Draco.

Just then the portrait swings open.

"Ginny what are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't want to hang out in Gryffindor common room!"

Harry just looks at her.

"Ok...well I guess I'll talk to you later," Harry says as he glares at Malfoy and then walks over to Hermione's room.

Ginny glances at Draco who has hate written all over his face.

Then he sees Ginny looking at him and his features soften.

"Well I better get going..."

"Ok...I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Ginny replies and walks to the portrait before she is pushed up against the wall, and Draco is snogging her like there's no tomorrow.

After awhile Ginny pulls away.

"I really have to go," she whispers to him.

He nods his head and watched her walk through the portrait hole.

Ginny makes her way down to the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Draco.

He really is sweet...and he wasn't pressuring her to have sex.

She would be ready soon most likely.

Ginny smiles as she walked up to her dorm and laid down on the bed.

She pulls the covers up, not even bothering to change.

Ginny fell asleep dreaming about Draco.

Well I know it's not as long as you would probably like it but I wanted to leave it there...please R & R! I would like at least 10-15 reviews...and I'll make the chapter longer.


	11. Not Again

Chp. 11- Not Again

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to reviewers:

KeeperofthePineNeedles

Shero

greengrl

ABleedingShadow

little-munchkin-poo

HarryGinnyfan23

malfoysslut

Vampirehelsing

darklord3535

Last Time:

Ginny fell asleep dreaming about Draco.

Now:

When Ginny woke up she saw that she still had her clothes on. She slowly got up and grabbed out a bra, a pair of knickers, a jean mini skirt, and a white tank top.

Ginny made her way to the bathroom and showered quickly, and then slipped her clothes on.

Her roommates were waking up as she made her way back into the room.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi."

Ginny slipped blue flip flops on and then grabbed her cloak and bag. All she had today was double potions right after breakfast.

She took the stairs two at a time.

Ginny slipped her cloak on and slung her bag on her shoulder.

Just then a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Draco forced his lips to hers' and kissed her tenderly. Ginny smiled as she kissed him back.

After a couple minutes Ginny pulled back.

Draco was beaming at her.

Ginny smiled back shyly.

"Hey babe."

"Hi Draco."

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand in his own and tugged her down towards the great hall.

"But what if someone sees us?"

"I'll take the chance," Draco said with a smile.

Ginny felt her heart tug. She smiled back and intertwined their fingers.

Finally they got outside the great hall and broke apart with a quick kiss. Ginny made her way to Gryffindor table where only Hermione was, and Draco made his way over to Slytherin table to sit with Blaise.

Ginny smiled at Blaise, who smiled back. Ginny sat down next to Hermione with a huff. Hermione looked up from her schedule and smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey Ginny...what's up?"

"Oh nothing...just I have double potions today."

"Oh...yeah."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at the girl. Harry and Ron just came in and Ron sat next to Ginny and Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"Ginny can I see you before you leave?"

"Um...sure Harry."

Ginny ate some waffles, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with jelly. Harry motioned for Ginny to follow him out into the corridor. Ginny glanced at Draco before she went through the doors.

He looked murderous.

Harry turned around and looked at Ginny.

Ginny saw him ruffle through his bag and pull out a package. He handed it to her.

"What's this for?"

"Well...I just wanted to say thank you for helping Hermione and I get together..."

Ginny thrust the package back at him.

"I told you I didn't need anything Harry!"

Harry held his hands up.

"I know...but I want you to have it! I won't let you give it back."

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded his head and waited for her to open it. Ginny ripped the package open and inside was a baby blue ball gown and dress robes.

"Oh Harry...this is way too much!"

Harry just smiled.

"Take this back Harry...it's much too expensive!"

"No it's not...it is just something small for your help...if I take it back I'll get something more expensive!"

Ginny bite her lip.

"I suppose I could keep it..."

"That's the spirit Gin!"

Harry hugged her and walked back into the great hall. Ginny was looking at the the dress and robes. The robes were normal dress robes but in baby blue. The dress had to be floor length and was strapless.

Ginny placed the dress and robe back in the box and closed the lid. She slipped it in her bag as she heard someone call her name.

Draco was standing there, looking angry. Ginny beamed at him and his face softened a bit, but he still looked mad.

"What the hell did Pothead want?"

Draco dragged her down to the dungeons, and pushed her against the wall while staring at her.

"Um he gave me a present..."

Draco raised his eyebrows at this.

"For what?"

"Because I helped him and Hermione get together!"

"So Saint potter and the mudblood are together?"

"Yes HARRY and HERMIONE are together now," Ginny said and glared at Draco.

She wasn't going to let him insult her friends.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No...you called Hermione a mudblood...I don't appreciate that."

Draco's face was now unreadable.

"Whatever...what the hell did Potter give you?"

Ginny grabbed the box out of her bag and threw it at him. He opened it up and started laughing.

"This is his idea of a gift?"

Ginny glared at him and snatched the box back and walked to the potions class. Draco followed her.

"What's your problem?"

Ginny turned around.

"You! What is your problem...I happen to think Harry's gift is sweet!"

Ginny turned her back to him and walked into the potions class. She grabbed her book, quill, parchment, and ink out and slipped the box back in her bag.

The nerve of Draco to insult her friends right in front of her face.

_He's just jealous..._

**What?**

_Draco was just jealous so he insulted them..._

**Maybe your right...**

_Duh! Of couse I'm right...I'm your conscience girl!_

Ginny sat there pondering as everyone else filed in.

Ginny smiled over at Colin who was her partner.

She had become good friends with him in her third year.

He had avoided her their second year after what had happened with the chamber.

"Hey Colin."

"Hi Ginny...wonder what Snape will do today to torture us."

Ginny laughed as Professor Snape walked in. He glared at her and she instantly stopped.

"Well class today we will be working on brewing a memory potion to restore a person's memory if they were hit with a memory loss spell. Now follow the instructions carefully or you might lose your memory as a side affect."

Colin gulped next to her as Snape waved his wand at the board and the instructions appeared.

Everyone got up and went to the ingredient cupboard and grabbed out what they needed. Ginny set the stuff down and got her cauldron and started a fire under it and began chopping up the ingredients.

Colin looked over at her.

"You're a natural potion maker Ginny!"

"Thanks Colin."

He was right. She was an excellent potion maker...and she rarely messed up a potion.

Ginny followed the instructions carefully and at the end of the double potions, Ginny's potion came out a light caramel color like it should. She bottled some up and took it up to Snape for grading.

"Well well Ms. Weasley..."

Snape grabbed the vial from her and smelled it and did various things to it.

"This is the first perfect batch that a sixth year has made...since Mr. Malfoy I believe..."

Ginny blushed bright red at his comment.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

Ginny opened her mouth in shock. Snape despises Gryffindors...yet he had just given her ten points. Snape handed her the vial back and winked at her slightly.

She smiled and made her way back to the desk.

Colin was looking at her with shock.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff up and made their way up to the great hall for lunch.

Ginny looked around but didn't see Draco anywhere...she sat at the Gryffindor table and grabbed whatever was nearest and started shoving food into her mouth. She didn't know why but she was starving.

After stuffing herself she got up and said goodbye to everyone after whispering to Hermione that she was going to be in the head common room.

Ginny made her way up to the head common room thinking of what to say to Draco.

He had been a git...but he was probably jealous...

She walked into the common room and she gasped at what she saw. He was snogging Lavender. He pulled away and looked pained.

Ginny ran out of the room and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"GINNY! WAIT!"

She could hear him calling her and running towards her but she kept running.

Tears were flowing down her face freely and she was almost to the portrait when a hand grabbed her forearm and spun her around.

Draco was staring at her, looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny..."

Ginny looked away from him. She wouldn't let him see that he had her all flustered, and to think that she had gone to apologize.

"Ginny please...speak to me."

Ginny wiped her tears away and stared into his eyes with a look of disgust on her face.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy! You're nothing but a disgusting pig!"

Ginny slapped him across his cheek and walked away.

She got to the portrait and walked into the common room and rushed up to her room before collapsing on the bed in tears. After a couple minutes the poor girl had cried herself to sleep.

Well how was it? Did you like it? Well please R & R! I just want to remind you that this is a Draco and Ginny flick...so they will get together! I would love some reviews that would encourage me so much! Gonna try and update every TWO weeks!


	12. Crying

Chp. 12- Crying

(Ginny's Thoughts)

((Draco's Thoughts))

Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 11:

CharmedPhantom

anira4

little-munchkin-poo

natalie

HarryGinnyfan23

KeeperofthePineNeedles

Last Time:

Ginny wiped her tears away and stared into his eyes with a look of disgust on her face.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy! You're nothing but a disgusting pig!"

Ginny slapped him across his cheek and walked away.

She got to the portrait and walked into the common room and rushed up to her room before collapsing on the bed in tears. After a couple minutes the poor girl had cried herself to sleep.

Present:

When Ginny woke up, her face was all puffy and red. She got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and slipped out of her clothes. She stuck her face under the shower head and just stood there. Finally she washed her hair and body. She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body.

She made her way to the dormitory and slipped on a faded pair of tight jeans, and a baby blue tanktop. She slipped some socks, and all black tennis shoes on.

Ginny slipped her cloak on, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She brushed her hair and walked down to the common room. There was a couple people down there, but otherwise it was empty.

Her hair fell in her face, hiding her still red eyes. She made her way out into the corridor, and towards the stairs. There was Draco, just standing there.

Ginny looked up and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she kept walking.

"Ginny please let me explain!"

Ginny spun around and gave him a death glare.

"I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy! I'll never forgive you...you're a...a fucking player...I can't believe I actually was starting to like you! You're just another bloody heartbreaker!"

Ginny turned back around, but Draco grabbed her forearm.

"I said I was sorry Ginny...I was mad."

Ginny slapped him hard across his cheek.

"So that gives you the right to cheat on me arsehole?"

She pushed him and ran down the stairs. She raced down to the Great Hall and only slowed down when she got to the doors. She breathed deeply and walked in. She spotted Hermione by herself at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny made her way over and sat next to her. Hermione looked over and smiled. But then Hermione saw Ginny's face, and her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't ask right now. I'll tell you later."

Hermione nodded her head, and Ginny grabbed a piece of toast, and nibbled on it. She wasn't that hungry.

She saw Draco enter, but pretended not to.

"Well I better be going to class Mione. I'll meet you in here, and we'll go to your room later?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Ginny made her way to class. She hardly paid attention. Her other classes went by quick. She made her way to the Great Hall.

She saw Draco wasn't there.

(Good. I hope that fucking arsehole rots in hell! I hate his bloody guts! How dare he? I'm glad I didn't shag with him!)

She grabbed a little bit of mashed potatoes and a bun. She ate it slowly, so Ron wouldn't ask why she wasn't eating. Finally Hermione was done, and her and Ginny made their way up to the eighth floor. They reached the Head common room, and walked in. Draco was sitting on the couch.

Ginny walked right past him and Hermione stared between the two.

((God Ginny...why won't you just listen to me? I like you a lot...and I was not thinking that night!))

Finally she followed Ginny, and closed the door. She locked it and put a silencing charm over it.

She turned around and faced Ginny.

"What was all that about?"

Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What was what all about?"

Hermione rushed to Ginny, and hugged the younger girl to her.

"What did he do?"

Ginny went over what had happened. Hermione listened to the whole thing.

"Oh Ginny...I knew he was bad news. I can't believe he could do that to you! What a jerk! He's lucky Ron and Harry don't know about this...or they'd kick his arse."

Ginny wiped her tears away.

"Hey...lets not talk about him. I don't want to talk about him."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

Ginny nodded her head and yawned.

"I'm so glad I have you to talk to Hermione. I don't think I could get through this without you."

"No problem Gin...you're always there for me."

They hugged and then laid on the bed and talked.

After a hour or so of talking, they fell asleep.

Ginny woke up first, and walked out into the common room. Draco was sleeping on the couch and looked like he was having a restless sleep. She just stared at him.

(Why did you have to break my heart too? I thought maybe you would be different, since my brother would never find out about us...but you just had to cheat on me.)

Ginny looked away and walked out into the corridor. She went to the Gryffindor common room and then up to her dorm. Today there were no classes. She walked into the dorm and collapsed on her bed.

(I'm not going anywhere today...I'm sleeping in! I'm exhausted, and I don't fancing seeing his face again today!)

Ginny fell asleep and dreamt over that moment when her heart really broke.

Well I know it's short, but please review...I'll make the next one longer...I promise. Now just hit the little review button and tell me what you think.


	13. Alone Time

Chp. 13- Alone Time

(Ginny's Thoughts)

((Draco's Thoughts))

Thanks to reviewers!

Last Time:

Ginny fell asleep and dreamt over that moment when her heart really broke.

Now:

Ginny wakes up and takes a shower. She slips a pair of dark jeans, and a hunter green tanktop on over her hunter green lace knickers and bra set.

She swipes some lipgloss on and looks at herself. She is paler than normal.

(Damn Malfoy! It's all his fault I'm a wreck! Why must I always be the one with a broken heart?)

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall, and sat down at the almost empty table. She ate a little bit of food, and then walked back upstairs. It was Saturday, and no classes to go to today. Just as she was almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was pulled into a room, and she heard the door lock, and heard a silencing charm placed over it.

She turned around with her hands on her hips and glared at Draco.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

"I'm sick of you not talking to me! Now you're staying in here till we've discussed everything."

Ginny dug in her cloak for her wand. She pulled it out.

"Accio Ginny's wand."

Her wand flew out of her hand and landed in Draco's waiting hand. He pocketed both wands.

"Give me my wand back!"

"Not until we discuss everything that I want to discuss."

"Well I don't feel like discussing anything with you...besides there is nothing to discuss."

"Nothing to discuss?"

"Exactly. Nothing to discuss."

"There is tons of things to discuss. For instance, what is going to happen between us?"

"Us? There is no us Malfoy..."

"It's Draco damn it!"

"Fine...Drace...there is no us!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not...you cheated on me you wanker!"

"I was only kissing and that's it. I said I was sorry and I meant it!"

"I've never felt worse in my life."

"Ginny...please. I need you."

"You really should have thought of that before."

Ginny turned away from him. She had to breathe deeply to keep her tears from falling.

"Will you please let me out?"

"No...I want to discuss this with you."

"We just discussed it!"

"I need to tell you a few things."

"Like how much of a pig you are?"

"I'm terrified of commitment..."

"So then why were we in a relationship?"

"Because I wanted you Ginny. I've never wanted anything more in my life. I got scared though."

"You got scared? Of what?"

"Scared you would leave me...so I decided I would be the one to break it off with you instead of the other way around."

"Who was I going to leave you for?"

"Potter."

"Harry? He's going out with Hermione, and besides I haven't liked him in a long time. It was just a little crush a long time ago!"

"Yeah well I was afraid you would decide he was better for you and leave me. I don't think I could handle that. I'll admit to you that I'm jealous of Potter and how easy everything is for him, and of how close you two are."

"He's like my brother Draco! It's for me to decide who I want to be with, and that was you, until you did what you did!"

"Well I got scared...because I've developed unknown feelings for you Ginny...I think maybe...that I love you or pretty close to it."

"You don't even know what love is Draco! If you did, you wouldn't have kissed someone else."

"I felt awful when I did it, and even worse when you walked in! I'm so sorry that I've hurt you! I know that I have never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life. Will you please forgive me?"

"I can't Draco!"

"Please Ginny? I'll make it up to you! I can't be without you! I'm only happy when you're right by my side."

"Draco don't you understand? You hurt me...I don't know if I can ever forgive you...For all I know...this might have been the relationship...the one that turns into a forever type of thing. I could see myself happy with you. But then you had to ruin it all."

"Ginny, I love you. Please give me one more chance. Please?"

Draco grabbed her hands in his and looked down at her. His eyes held a sadness within them. Ginny could feel herself weaken.

"GINNY!"

Ginny pulled away from Draco. She listened and heard her brother calling for her.

"Gin!"

"I have to go Draco."

"No...please don't leave me."

"I have to go...I'll think everything over, and I'll tell you if I forgive you later."

"Thank you Ginny."

He kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny pulled away. Draco handed her wand to her, and Ginny opened the door. Her brother was turning the corner and she raced after him.

"Ron!"

Ron turned around and smiled at his sister.

"Ginny! Where were you?"

"Library."

"Oh...I never even thought to look there."

Ginny walked with her brother to Gryffindor common room and they went inside. Ginny walked over to where Harry sat alone.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She went to the Head common room."

"Ok. Thanks."

Ginny ran to the Head common room and found Hermione sitting at a desk, doing homework.

"HERMIONE!"

She looked up and saw her best friend out of breath.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"I need...to talk...to you."

"Come on. Lets go into my room."

Hermione pulled Ginny behind her and locked the door, and placed a silencing spell around the room.

"Ok talk."

Ginny told Hermione everything Draco had said. Hermione looked at her best friend with interest the entire time.

"And I don't think I'm going to get back together with him! So what do you think?"

"I think you're both miserable without each other, so I think you should just give him one more shot! I hate seeing you miserable Gin!"

"So I should give him one more chance, even after what he did?"

"Well I think he really likes you, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble. And I know you really like him. Just one more chance, but be careful. Be more guarded about yourself."

"Ok I'll think about it Hermione. "

Ginny walked back to Gryffindor common room and made her way up to her room. She laid on the bed and thought over everything for a couple hours, before falling asleep.

Well I hope you liked it. It's pretty long. Draco finally got Ginny alone and talked everything over with her. Her decision will be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it!


	14. Coming Back

Chapter 14- Coming Back

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It means a lot to me!

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

(Draco's Thoughts)

Last Time:

Ginny told Hermione everything Draco had said. Hermione looked at her best friend with interest the entire time.

"And I don't think I'm going to get back together with him! So what do you think?"

"I think you're both miserable without each other, so I think you should just give him one more shot! I hate seeing you miserable Gin!"

"So I should give him one more chance, even after what he did?"

"Well I think he really likes you, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble. And I know you really like him. Just one more chance, but be careful. Be more guarded about yourself."

"Ok I'll think about it Hermione. "

Ginny walked back to Gryffindor common room and made her way up to her room. She laid on the bed and thought over everything for a couple hours, before falling asleep.

Now:

Ginny woke up and smiled to herself. She had just had a wonderful dream where her and Draco had been snogging. She got dressed in a white sundress and left her hair down so it cascaded over her shoulders and stood out against her dress. She put some light make-up on and then made her way up to the Head common room. She would tell Draco her decision.

She whispered the password and saw the common room was empty. Draco must be sleeping in since it was Sunday. She made her way over to his bedroom and opened the door softly. He was under the covers, but Ginny could see he had no shirt on. She grinned to herself and walked over to his bed.

Draco's hair was falling into his eyes, and his face looked peaceful. Ginny sat on the edge of his bed, and Draco rolled over so he was facing her. He was still asleep though, so Ginny placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly.

Draco smiled in his sleep, and slowly his eyes opened. He looked at Ginny and grinned.

**Gods he is cute...**

_Darling he is not cute...he is fucking sexy!_

Ginny had to bite her lip to stifle her laughter. Draco grabbed her hands.

"Ginny..."

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you coming back to me?"

"I've decided to give you one more chance Draco...don't mess it up, because next time I won't be so nice."

Draco smiled at her and pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes before he kissed her softly.

"You've...made...me...so...happy," Draco said in between kissing her.

(Gods I love this woman! Now I'm not going to screw up this time...)

Ginny grinned against his lips as she kissed him back. Slowly she pulled away and stared at him.

"I can't sleep with you for awhile Draco...you hurt me and I have to get over that ache in my heart. Ok?"

"I understand Ginny...I'll wait till you're ready..."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Ginny felt him rest his chin on the top of her head, which was currently lying on his chest.

They lay there in each other's arms for most of the day. Finally Ginny got off of Draco and looked down at him.

"I better go. I still have some homework to finish up before tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco got out of bed and Ginny blushed slightly when she saw he was only wearing boxers. He kissed her on the lips quickly and then on her forehead.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow luv."

Ginny held him tightly and smiled against him. She left his room and then made her way to Gryffindor common room.

**Draco Malfoy just called me luv...I can't believe it!**

Ginny made her way up to her room in a daze, and finally snapped out of it when she looked at her homework pile. She finished it in no time and laid in her bed, thinking about Draco.

**Gods he is gorgeous...I can't believe he's all mine...**

_Well believe it...you have that sexy man all to yourself..._

Ginny sighed with content and fell asleep quickly.

When Ginny woke up she felt the sun streaming in from the curtain and falling on her face. She rolled over and saw it was 7. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a nice long shower and then put her clothes on. She put her hair up in a ponytail and swiped some lipgloss on.

Ginny grabbed her bag and shoved her books in it before making her way down to the Great Hall. Today she had Transfiguration and Charms. She ate quickly and glanced up at the exact moment Draco walked in. He winked quickly at her and she smiled to herself.

Hermione sat down beside Ginny and smiled knowingly at her. Harry was sitting to Hermione's left and grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss before eating.

"So how goes things with you two?"

Hermione blushed slightly and Harry grinned.

"Everything's great..."

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you two."

Ginny said goodbye before making her way to McGonagall's class. She was the first one there, so she grabbed out her supplies and waited for the others to show. In no time, students streamed in, and Luna sat down next to Ginny.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hey Luna...How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. You?"

"I'm great actually."

McGonagall called for silence and started reviewing everything they learned last year. Before Ginny knew it, the bell rang and everyone left the class quickly. They were all glad to be out of there finally. Ginny made her way to Charms and they reviewed in that class too.

**Gods I hate review days...They are sooo boring...**

Finally it was lunch time and Ginny walked to the Great Hall with Colin and Luna.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Ok?"

Ginny took a seat between Hermione and Ron. She ate quickly and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go read probably or maybe wander around...Why?"

"You've been running off a lot lately...you haven't hung around Harry, Hermione, and I in awhile."

"Yeah well I do have other friends too Ron. I don't want to hang out with my brother and his friends constantly. No offense."

Harry and Hermione just smiled at her. They knew she was just trying to get Ron off her back. He was always protective of his only sister.

"Fine but be back before 8."

"I'll be back when I get back Ron. You're not mum!"

Ginny walked away as her brother turned red with anger. She made her way to the library and read in a corner quietly.

**Ron is really pissing me off...Honestly...He's acting like mum now!**

Ginny decided to go say hello to Draco and then go take a nice long bath. She made her way to the Head common room and let herself in. Draco was sitting at a desk, leaning over his homework. He was scribbling away furiously and didn't hear Ginny walk up to him. She leaned down and put her mouth to his ear.

"Hello Draco..."

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Draco turned around.

"Merlin you scared me!"

"You look so cute when you're concentrating on something...Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"No...I believe you're the first."

Draco pulled her close and kissed her on her lips quickly.

"Are you staying for awhile?"

"No...I just came to say hello. I'm going back to my room."

"Alright. Will you come here tomorrow?"

Ginny thought about it for two seconds before nodding her head.

"Yes. I'll come tomorrow and stay for a bit."

Draco nodded and smiled. He kissed her for a bit and then said goodbye. He turned around and started working on his homework once again.

Ginny smiled and made her way to her bedroom. When she got there, she went into the bathroom and started the bath. She put some bubble bath stuff in with the water, and stripped out of her clothes. She settled into the bath and sighed with satisfaction.

All her tension and anger faded away, and her muscle tension faded away. She washed up and then sat for a bit, just enjoying the alone time. Finally she dried off and put a pair of knickers and a big t-shirt on. She slipped under her covers and fell asleep quickly.

Well that's it for now...I'm sorry it took so long. Hope you like it...Ginny couldn't stay mad at Draco forever...well please R & R and tell me what you think of it.


	15. Make me Hot

Ch. 15- Make me Hot

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to those that reviewed!

Last Time:

All her tension and anger faded away, and her muscle tension faded away. She washed up and then sat for a bit, just enjoying the alone time. Finally she dried off and put a pair of knickers and a big t-shirt on. She slipped under her covers and fell asleep quickly.

Now:

Ginny woke up and felt the sun streaming down onto her face. She smiled and looked through her trunk for something to wear. She slipped some clothes on and then brushed her hair, and threw it up into a messy bun.

She put some light make-up on and then grabbed her bag. She threw her Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against Dark Arts book in there and then went down to the Great Hall. Only Hermione was at the table, the boys no where to be seen. Ginny sat on her left and smiled at her.

"Hey Ginny..."

"Hi Hermione. I'm coming over tonight to hang out."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

"Well I'll probably be up in Gryffindor common room anyway with Harry so have fun."

Ginny nodded and started eating some breakfast. When she was almost done, her brother and Harry joined them. Ginny finished the food on her plate and made her way outside. Hagrid was waiting for the rest of the class, and made small talk with Ginny. She talked happily with him, and she pet Fang who rested his head on her lap.

When class started they talked about some creature Ginny had never heard off, and they had to read 10 pages about it in the book. Ginny read it quickly and then the bell rang to go to DADA. The professor just reviewed what they went over the last year.

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall and ate quickly. She had a free period now, so she went up to the Head common room. Draco probably had class still, so she looked through the bookcase up there and grabbed a book about Quidditch out.

She laid down on the couch and read. She didn't hear the portrait open or anyone walk in.

Draco smiled at her, and put his bag into the chair and slipped his cloak off. He walked over to the couch and pushed Ginny's book down and laid on top of her. She looked up at the disturbance and smiled.

"Hi Draco."

"Hello luv."

He kissed her softly on the lips, and Ginny kissed him back.

"How was your day Gin?"

"It was pretty boring. How about yours?"

"Boring as well but I had something to keep my mind busy..."

"Oh really. What was on your mind?"

Draco smirked at her and then kissed her again.

"You."

Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yup...you were on my mind all day..."

He pulled her close and kissed her again. Ginny kissed him for awhile and then pulled away from him.

"Do you have any homework Draco?"

He groaned before replying, "Yes unfortunately..."

"You better get that done, and then we can hang out."

Draco got off of her and made his way over to his desk. He grabbed his stuff out and started working. Ginny finished the book and put it back on the shelf. She looked over at Draco and saw he was concentrating hard on his work.

She giggled slightly and then made her way over to him. She kissed him on the neck and he turned around in his seat. He looked over at Ginny with lust in his eyes.

Ginny blushed slightly as Draco got up and towered over her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush with his body. She could feel his arousal poking her, and she moaned slightly. Draco kissed her with passion and Ginny ran her hands through his soft hair as he trailed one hand over her hip and up to her breast.

He stroked it softly, and then cupped her face with his hand and pulled her lips against his more. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and sucked on it before she opened her mouth for him to allow his tongue entrance. He stroked her tongue, and Ginny felt herself melt into his kisses.

**Gods he is the best kisser! I use to think Dean was a good kisser, but he is nothing compared to Draco...**

_Yes, he is a great kisser...he's the perfect package...so handsome, and such a great kisser...he's amazing with his lips, so he's probably going to be more amazing in bed..._

**Mmmm yes...his lips, hands, and body on mine...I've heard he's a sex god...**

Ginny moaned as he stroked her tongue lightly, coaxing it into his mouth. Finally they pulled apart.

"You'd better finish your homework Draco..."

He pulled her face close to his and kissed her on her nose.

"It's so hard to do something when you're here to tempt me...you're my little minx!"

Ginny grinned at him.

"Well if you finish soon, then we can continue where we left off!"

Draco smiled and went back to work. It only took him another half an hour, with Ginny watching him from the couch arm, to finish his work. He closed his books, and leaned back in satisfaction.

"Done!"

Ginny made her way over to him and turned his chair around so his back was to the desk. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled seductively at him and then got on his lap, straddling him. He grinned at this. She placed her hands behind him on the desk, and felt him rest his hands on her hips.

"Hello luv..."

Ginny grinned at him, and leaned her head to his ear to whisper, "Hi...would you like to continue where we left off now?"

Draco grabbed her chin in his face, and pulled her face to his, kissing her roughly on the lips. He wrapped one arm around her waist, bring her body close to his, and effectively crashing her hips into his.

He groaned in pleasure and kissed her more passionately. He coaxed her tongue out of her mouth, and expertly stroked it with his tongue. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the fine hair on his neck.

Draco trailed kisses down Ginny's neck. He gripped her hair in his hands and pulled her head back to allow him more access to her neck. He sucked on her collarbone and Ginny moaned.

"Oh Draco..."

He grinned as he continued to suck, making sure he left a mark behind. After a few minutes he pulled away, and looked at his work. He smiled and then bit her there. Ginny arched her back at this, and her hips grinded against his. He moaned and trailed kisses back up to her lips.

Just then they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw Hermione. She had a grin on her face.

Ginny got off of Draco's lap, and stood next to him.

"Hermione!"

Hermione had her hands on her hips and started laughing.

"Hello Ginny...I can see I should have stayed at Gryffindor's common room longer..."

Ginny blushed at her friend's comment.

"We were just..."

"Making out?"

"Err...yeah Hermione."

Hermione stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"Don't mind me...I'm just going to my room now...as you were!"

Hermione started laughing again as she walked to her bedroom. She looked back one last time and then closed her door. Ginny breathed deeply and then turned to Draco. He was pouting slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"She ruined the fun..."

Ginny slapped his arm lightly.

"Oh you...besides I really should get going."

Draco stood up and pulled Ginny to him. He kissed her for awhile and finally pulled back.

"Have a good night full of dreams about me..."

Ginny grinned at this.

"Oh you think I dream about you?"

"Yes...hopefully they're," he paused and whispered the last part into her ear, "naughty dreams."

Ginny shivered and pulled away from him.

"Well last night I had a dream about us snogging like crazy, and just as we were about to go farther, I woke up," Ginny said and said the last part softly, "and I was so hot!"

Draco shuddered with pleasure at this. He started trailing kisses down her neck and to her cleavage.

Ginny started laughing.

Draco looked up at her before he continued his task.

"Draco I have to go..."

He pouted and Ginny kissed him on his lips quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

Draco kissed her again before letting her leave. Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor common room with a huge smile on her face.

She went into the common room and saw it was really crowded, so she went up to her bedroom and read for a bit, before she changed into a nightgown and fell asleep almost instantly.

Well I hope you like it...That's it for this chapter...not really short, but not really long. Please R & R and tell me what you think.


	16. Mr Malfoy

Chp. 16- Mr. Malfoy

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to any people that read or reviewed my last chapter!

Last Time:

Draco looked up at her before he continued his task.

"Draco I have to go..."

He pouted and Ginny kissed him on his lips quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

Draco kissed her again before letting her leave. Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor common room with a huge smile on her face.

She went into the common room and saw it was really crowded, so she went up to her bedroom and read for a bit, before she changed into a nightgown and fell asleep almost instantly.

Now:

Ginny woke up and smiled. Her relationship with Draco was getting serious.

**Merlin I like him a lot...and I did have a nice naughty dream about him last night...**

_Yes...making those dreams a reality would be even better!_

**Yes...but I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet...**

Ginny got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a shower and then wrapped a towel around herself. The other girls she shared a dorm with were starting to come in. She smiled at them and made her way back into the room.

She slipped her clothes on and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

Ginny put some light make-up on and then grabbed her bag. She made her way down to the Great Hall and sat between her brother and Hermione. Hermione smiled knowingly at her and Ginny smiled back.

"Have a good night Ginny?"

Ginny blushed slightly and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Yes...I read for a bit and then went to sleep."

Hermione grinned wickedly at her and went back to eating. Ginny grabbed some food and started eating. She saw Draco enter and he winked at her. She smiled and looked down at her plate. Her food was almost all gone.

She finished what was on her plate and made her way to class after saying goodbye to the trio.

Class was boring today since she had History of Magic and Divination. She thought about Draco in both classes. He was so handsome...and he was sweet with her.

It was lunch time now, and Ginny made her way to the library. She wasn't very hungry. She had to do an essay for History of Magic. It only had to be 6 inches though. She found the book she would need to use and made her way to a table. She got out the supplies she would need, and started to work on the essay.

Ginny finished it in half an hour and looked for a book to read. She found one on Quidditch and went up to Madam Pince. She checked the book out and smiled at the young girl.

Ginny slipped the book in her bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. She made her way up to the Head common room and saw it was empty. She threw her bag on the floor.

She grabbed her book out and started reading. When she was on page 17, she felt someone nibble on her earlobe. She smiled and turned her head to look at Draco.

"Hello Draco."

He smiled at her and closed her book. He pulled her off the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. Draco rested his forehead against her's and looked her in the eyes.

"How was your day luv?"

Ginny smiled at him and thought about her day.

"Boring again..."

Draco nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yeah same with me...I hate the start of the year because basically all the classes are reviewing."

"I know! I hate reviewing because usually they do it the entire first week."

Draco's grin widened. He kissed her again and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there, no space between their bodies, kissing till they couldn't breath.

Ginny pulled her lips away from his and breathed deeply.

"Do you have any homework?"

Ginny shook her head no.

"All I had was a 6 inch essay and I did it during lunch."

Draco nodded.

"I have a 12 inch essay to do and 30 pages to read."

"Well I should be going. You don't need any distractions."

Ginny started to pull away from him but he held onto her tightly.

"Draco!"

He smirked.

"What?"

"Let me go..."

"No. I quite like where you are at the moment."

"Yes well you have homework Mr. Malfoy that you have to do..."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny blushed slightly.

"Yeah..."

Draco pulled her closer to him and squeezed her bum playfully.

"Hmm I like it when you call me that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm never going to call you that if you don't go do your homework..."

"What? Are you going to spank me for being a naughty student if I don't do it?"

Ginny slapped his arm playfully and blushed slightly.

"No!"

Draco pouted and Ginny smiled. She kissed him and felt him bite her lip lightly. She opened her mouth for him and felt his tongue caress her's.

Ginny moaned and felt him smile against her lips. She pulled away despite Draco's protest. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I'm leaving so you get your work done!"

Ginny grabbed her bag and kissed her quickly before waving bye. Draco pouted slightly but went over to his desk and started doing his work.

Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around a chess board. From the looks of it, Ron was kicking Harry's arse. Hermione was watching the two play. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and smiled at the older girl.

"Ginny! Where were you at lunch?"

"I had an essay for History of Magic and I went to the library to finish it."

Ron looked at her, suspicious but nodded his head. Ginny watched as Harry suffered a humiliating defeat.

"Who's next?"

Ginny grinned and took Harry's seat. Ron looked across at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You are so going down Gin!"

"That's what you think Ron."

They played an intense game of chess and we're equally matched. A crowd had gathered around the two siblings as they used their skills to try and beat the other.

In the end, Ginny was victorious.

"I can't believe my little sister just beat me."

"Yes...well believe it Ron! You think I can't do half the stuff I can!"

Ginny smiled at the people who congratulated her. She made her way up to her room and took a nice long bath.

**Bloody hell that felt wonderful to kick Ron's arse...**

_Yes you did brilliant. Your brother thinks you can't defend yourself and you showed him..._

**Gods...everything is going perfectly now...I have a great boyfriend, I showed Ron what I'm capable of, and school is pretty easy so far...**

Ginny finished her bath with a smile. She went into her room and slipped on a big t-shirt that use to be Bill's. Bill was her favorite brother, even though there was a huge age difference between them. He was the rebellious one, and she felt a kinship with him. She wanted to rebel as well. Everyone thought she was a perfect little angel and she was far from one.

Ginny slipped into her bed and smiled as she fell asleep.

Well I'm leaving it there...I hope you like it! Please read and review and tell me what you think about it...


	17. Conflicts and Climax

Ch. 17- Conflicts and Climax

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to those that reviewed! It means a lot to me!

Last Time:

Ginny finished her bath with a smile. She went into her room and slipped on a big t-shirt that use to be Bill's. Bill was her favorite brother, even though there was a huge age difference between them. He was the rebellious one, and she felt a kinship with him. She wanted to rebel as well. Everyone thought she was a perfect little angel and she was far from one.

Ginny slipped into her bed and smiled as she fell asleep.

Now:

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and groaned when the sun shined in through her open curtains. She got up slowly and made her way into the bathroom. She slipped her t-shirt and knickers off before stepping into a shower.

She turned the water on and let it warm up before stepping under the shower head. She sighed with satisfaction and washed up quickly.

After her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and went back into the dorm. She smiled at her room mates and grabbed out her uniform. She slipped it on over a pair of black lace knickers and a black lace bra.

Ginny put some light make-up on and brushed her hair up into a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and put her Charms and Transfiguration into her bag. She grabbed it and put it over her shoulder before heading down the stairs. She made her way down to the Great Hall and sat between Hermione and her brother.

Ron looked over at her and his eyes widened.

"What the bloody hell is that Ginny?"

Ginny looked over at her brother and saw he was pointing at her neck.

**Shit! What the bloody hell is he pointing at? Please don't let it be a love bite from Draco...**

_Knowing Ron it probably is...He doesn't know what it is! HAHA..._

**Oh shut up you! This is serious...**

_Oh like he hasn't seen you with love bites on your neck before..._

Ginny decided to pretend to be clueless.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron glared at her. He grabbed Lavender's compact mirror from her.

"HEY! Give that back Ron."

"Just hold on."

Ron shoved it at his sister and pointed at her neck. Ginny looked in the mirror and sure enough right where he was pointing was a particularly large spot on her neck that Draco had left on her. Ginny closed the mirror and reached across the table to hand it back to Lavender, who smiled at her.

Lavender looked at Ron, but he didn't notice. His eyes were blazing at his younger sister. He looked at her, expecting a response.

"It's called a love bite Ron."

He glared at his younger sister.

"I know what it is Ginny...What is it doing on your neck?"

"Well some boy left it there...obviously for me to remember him by..."

Ron looked over at Hermione who shrugged. Ginny took this distraction to look over at Draco. He was grinning over at her. She glared slightly before turning back to her brother.

"What boy Ginny?"

"None of your business Ron..."

"Yes it is. You're my little sister Ginny."

"I'm one year younger than you Ron. You're just jealous because you aren't getting any."

Ginny got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone stared at the very red Ron and the doors where Ginny had left. Draco would have went after her but it would have blow his cover.

Ginny gripped her wand tightly and screamed silently.

"How dare he assume he has any right to know who I snog? Just because I'm one year younger..."

**Gods I hate him when he does this...Every time a boy is interested in me...None of the other boys are this bad...**

_Yes they at least respect your privacy to some extent._

Ginny headed to Charms and threw her books on the desk in front of her. Professor Flitwick jumped and looked at her.

"Are you alright Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny sighed and looked at her Professor.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Just a bad day..."

He nodded and smiled over at her before looking at his notes. Someone sat down next to her and she looked over. It was Colin.

"Hey...How are you?"

"Pissed at Ron..."

Colin smiled slightly at her.

"Well you caused a scandal in the Great Hall. Everyone is talking about you. You're a celebrity."

Ginny smiled at this and talked about what happened after she left with Colin. Apparently Ron stormed out bright red and everyone was talking about it. Ginny felt proud of herself for standing up to her annoying brother.

Slowly students started coming in and sitting down. Some said hi to Ginny who responded back with a smile on her face.

Flitwick taught them the Cheering Charm and had them try it out on partners. Colin and Ginny partnered together and Ginny was the first to cast a perfect Cheering Charm.

"Well done Ms. Weasley. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

Ginny smiled and felt Colin cast a Cheering Charm over her. Instantly she was smiling and laughing. She couldn't stop the smile on her face and giggled happily.

As the bell rang Professor Flitwick called out that the charms would go away in a few hours. Ginny made her way to lunch and sat between Hermione and Harry. Ron looked over at her and glared but Ginny didn't mind him.

"Why are you smiling so much," Hermione asked her, "Meet with your undercover boy?"

"Nope...Cheering Charm."

"Ahh yes. Even when you're angry you can't stop smiling."

Ginny nodded and ate quickly before heading up to Transfiguration. She had it with Ravenclaw so she was sitting with Luna.

"Hi Luna."

"Hello Ginny. You look in a good mood."

"Yes Cheering Charm in Charms..."

Luna smiled and grabbed out the newest edition of the Quibbler.

"Would you like to look at this with me? It's not even out yet. Dad sent it to me this morning."

"Sure."

Luna held the Quibbler upside down and the two girls looked at it till McGonagall came in.

"Magazine away girls."

Luna stuffed it away and Ginny turned her attention to her Professor. McGonagall stood in front of them and looked around the classroom.

"Alright today we're going to be learning how to change a feather into a bird. You have to use the spell Changio Revealio. You do a little flick of the wrist and bring your wand down abruptly like this."

McGonagall showed them the wrist movement and then handed out feathers. Ginny grabbed her wand and concentrated on the feather.

"Changio Revealio."

The white feather in front of her turned into a white dove. It looked around the room before hopping onto Ginny's outstretched hand. Professor McGonagall came over to her and smiled.

"Excellent job Ginny. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Ginny smiled at her Professor before smiling over at Luna. Luna was the second one to get the spell and was awarded five points to Ravenclaw. The two girls looked over the Quibbler again as the rest of the class struggled with the spell. The bell rang and Ginny shoved her supplies into her bag. Nothing could ruin her good mood today.

She made her way to the Great Hall to eat dinner. She decided to sit by Colin and noticed that Dennis was on her other side. He was staring at her with admiration.

"Hi Ginny."

"Um hello Dennis. How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm good thanks."

Ginny looked away from him and started talking with Colin. Colin had definitely changed since their first year. He was about 5'11" and he was much more handsome than he had been before. His sandy blonde hair fell into his brown eyes slightly. His hair was shaggy and went great with his face shape. He was muscular and had a fair share of girls who had a crush on him.

Ginny ate quickly and excused herself. She had saw Draco leave a few minutes ago and decided to follow him. He was no where in sight so she hurried up to the Head Common Room. He was lying on the couch and was reading a book.

**Aww look at how handsome he is...I can't believe I never noticed it before...Well before he had been a prat...**

_But who cares that he was a prat...He's so gorgeous and just think...He's all yours'._

Ginny sighed with happiness and this caused Draco to look up. He smiled when he saw it was her. He closed his book and walked over to her.

He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"Hello."

"Hi Draco."

"How was your day luv?"

"It was great...I got twenty five points for Gryffindor and told my brother off."

"Yes you were the talk of the school..."

Ginny grinned up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers'. She kissed her roughly, and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her close to his body and brought one hand up to cup her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb and nibbled on her bottom lip. Ginny opened her mouth instantly and welcomed the feel of his tongue massaging her own.

**Merlin I will never tire of him kissing me like this...**

_Yes he is wonderful at it...Just the right pressure and perfect technique._

Draco ran his tongue over her bottom lip before exploring every crevice of her mouth. Ginny moaned into his mouth and felt him cup her bum. Ginny gasped and let one of her hands go into his hair. She tugged on the ends slightly and felt Draco groan loudly against her mouth.

He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. He looked up at her with desire in his eyes. She could feel him poking her. Draco wrapped his arms around her tighter, and ground her hips into his.

Ginny gasped with pleasure and stared up into his eyes.

"Please Ginny...See what you do to me?"

Ginny decided that she was ready. Draco wanted her and she wanted him. She nodded her head and saw Draco grin at her. He kissed her passionately, letting her know how much she meant to him.

He placed his hands on her bum and lifted her up. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt him move to his room. Her back hit his door and she groaned. Draco whispered sorry against her lips before opening the door slowly. Ginny held on tight to him as he walked into his room. He closed the door with his foot and walked over to his bed.

He climbed onto the bed and Ginny felt her back on the bed. Draco trailed kisses down her neck before slipping her cloak off. He slipped Ginny's vest off.

Draco stared into her eyes as he unbuttoned her blouse. Ginny watched him and felt a breeze on her chest. Draco slipped her shirt off. He looked down at her lace bra and grinned. He reached behind her and undid her bra within seconds. He slipped it off her and stared down at her chest.

Ginny blushed slightly as he stared at her. She could feel him harden even more against her and felt his mouth take her breast in his mouth.

She moaned and felt herself become wet as his mouth worked wonders on her breast. His tongue circled her nipple and bit on it softly. Ginny gasped and felt him trail kisses up her neck. He stopped when his lips were right next to her's. He looked down at her as she slipped his cloak and vest off.

Ginny blushed as he stared at her intensely. She smiled slightly as she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off with his tie. Her hands ran over his chest and abs. He shuddered slightly at the feel of her cold hands on his warm body. Ginny smiled once she realized she had that affect on him.

Draco felt Ginny undo his pants and she slipped them off. He kicked them off and watched her as she slowly slid his boxers off. Ginny looked down as he sprang free and her cheeks turned bright red. Draco grinned at her as she stared down at him.

**GOOD LORD! He's huge...I didn't even know that was possible to be that big...**

_Yes he is wonderfully large...See you waited all this time when you could have been shagging with this god..._

**Oh be quiet. I can't believe my first time is going to be with Draco Malfoy...I've heard quite a few things about him being a very attentive and generous lover.**

Draco was undoing her skirt at the moment and slipped it off, leaving Ginny in her black lace knickers. He grinned down at her as he slipped them off slowly and flung them off the bed. Ginny's breathing became heavy as he trailed kisses down her body. He kissed her inner thigh and she suddenly felt something wet inside her. His tongue was stroking her expertly.

"Blimey!"

Ginny panted as his tongue worked wonders on her down there. She felt him suck on her softly and then lick her in long strokes.

Ginny moaned and felt herself fall over the edge. Draco didn't stop stroking her till she was done. He kissed his way back up her body, making sure to pay attention to her breasts once again. He stopped when he was up to her lips. He looked down at her with want.

"Are you ready luv?"

Ginny's breathing was uneven as she felt him poking her down there. She reached a hand down to grasp him. Ginny slowly stroked him up and down and felt him shiver at the contact. He rested his head against her shoulder and was breathing his hot breath onto her.

He slapped her hand away and looked down at her with longing.

"Not this time luv...There's time for that some other day."

Ginny grinned up at him and felt his lips fall on top of her's. He kissed her with hunger and settled himself firmly in between his legs. He broke apart from her lips.

Ginny nodded and felt him slide into her. She threw her head back and gasped. He felt even bigger inside her...

**Blimey he's even bigger than I thought...**

Draco stopped at her barrier and let Ginny become accustom to him. She was breathing deeply as Draco's body was on top of hers'.

His chest was pressed up against her chest. Ginny breathed in deeply before smiling at Draco.

"Go ahead."

"I'll be careful..."

Draco kissed her forehead before sliding out a bit and sliding in a little faster to break her barrier. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as he ripped through her barrier. He was all the way in now and he stopped. He looked at her and wiped away her tears.

"Do you want to stop luv?"

"No...I'm fine Draco. Please keep going."

"I'm sorry I hurt you..."

Ginny kissed him before smiling.

"You didn't hurt me Draco...I wanted you to do it and I'm glad you were my first."

Draco kissed her as he slid out and slid back in. It was still uncomfortable but it didn't hurt anymore.

He was slow and gentle with her. Ginny felt heat pool in her stomach as he made love to her.

She felt on edge and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Draco?"

Draco, who had been concentrating on her and giving her pleasure, looked up.

"Yes?"

"You can go faster...I love that you're being so gentle with me but I'm fine now."

Draco smiled at her and picked up speed. He entered her with quick strokes and Ginny felt herself about to climax.

"Draco..."

He grinned at her as she moaned his name. He could feel her walls tighten around him and heard her gasp as she dug her nails into his back.

She moaned loudly in ecstasy. Draco felt himself climax as she clamped around him. He moaned her name as his head lolled back with pleasure. After they were both spent, Draco collapsed on top of her and let his head rest against his shoulder. Both of them were breathing deeply, trying to catch their breath.

Draco looked up and cupped Ginny's face in his hands. He kissed her soundly on the lips and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Ginny opened her mouth and met his tongue in the middle. Their tongues danced together and Ginny could taste herself as he kissed her.

They didn't break apart till they couldn't breathe.

Draco pulled away from her and slid out of her. He laid down next to her and Ginny looked over at him. He was glistening with sweat, just like she was. Draco pulled her close and Ginny rested her head against his chest.

His heart was slowing down and his chest rose and fall as he breathed. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"That was wonderful..."

Ginny looked up and grinned at him.

"Mmm...Yes it was...All the gossip about you is definitely true..."

Draco grinned like a mad man at this. He trailed kisses down her neck and sucked where her pulse was. Ginny groaned softly and smiled to herself. Life was good.

Well I'm leaving it there...Yay they finally slept together. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I can't wait to get feedback!


	18. Inexperienced Vs Experienced

Chp. 18- Inexperienced Vs Experienced

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

Last Time:

Draco pulled away from her and slid out of her. He laid down next to her and Ginny looked over at him. He was glistening with sweat, just like she was. Draco pulled her close and Ginny rested her head against his chest.

His heart was slowing down and his chest rose and fall as he breathed. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"That was wonderful..."

Ginny looked up and grinned at him.

"Mmm...Yes it was...All the gossip about you is definitely true..."

Draco grinned like a mad man at this. He trailed kisses down her neck and sucked where her pulse was. Ginny groaned softly and smiled to herself. Life was good.

Now:

Ginny woke up and felt arms around her waist. She shifted slightly and felt something poking her. She lifted her head and saw a sleeping Draco with a small smile upon his face. She giggled to herself as she realized they were both naked, and Draco was currently the thing poking her.

She was sprawled out on top of him. His hands were resting dangerously close to her bum. She saw his smile widen slightly and wondered what exactly he was dreaming about.

**Perhaps he's dreaming about me...**

_Yes that's very likely...He's probably having a naughty dream and that's why he has a morning erection._

**I wish I would shut up sometimes...**

She looked down and her eyes widened yet again as she looked at Draco.

**Merlin how can any guy be that huge? He has to be about...nine inches.**

_It's wonderful! Nine inches of all man..._

**Mmm...Yes all mine...**

Ginny looked over at the clock. It was only seven in the morning...She had woken up pretty early this morning. Breakfast didn't start till eight, and she could just slip on her uniform again for the day. It shouldn't be wrinkled really...

She trailed kisses along Draco's jaw, wanting to wake him up in a nice way. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She smiled to herself as an idea formed in her mind.

**Hmm...Perhaps a couple stroke****s**** won't hurt...**

_He did say another day, and technically it is another day..._

She grasped him and slowly moved her hand down. He groaned loudly, but didn't wake still. She moved her back up again, and ran her thumb around his head. Draco's eyes fluttered open at this and he saw a grinning Ginny.

His eyes glittered as he took in her naked appearance, and Ginny ran her hand down him again. He moaned as he stared at her.

Draco rolled them over and stared down at her. He trailed kisses along her neck, nibbling softly at her collarbone. Ginny groaned and sped her hand up. Draco shuddered against her and grinned.

He trailed kisses down to her breasts, before taking her right one in his mouth. Ginny moaned and arched her back at this, rewarding him with faster strokes.

**Merlin...I should have slept with him long ago...All those rumors were true and I waited far too long!**

_Well make up for the lost time now dear._

Draco trailed kisses up to her ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe. Ginny could feel his hot breath upon her ear and whimpered softly.

"Would you like to take a shower with me luv?"

Ginny looked up into his eyes before nodding. He grinned, placing a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her towards the bathroom. He locked all the doors after turning the shower on, and turned to Ginny. He quickly closed the space between them, and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her into the shower.

Ginny felt the water hit her and laughed softly when Draco's lips kissed her neck. His hair fell into his eyes, soaking wet. He pushed her against the wall as he grinned at her. Ginny grinned back and wrapped her legs around his waist with a seductive smile. She felt him slide inside her, and heard Draco groan loudly. He rested his hands on either side of her head as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Merlin Ginny," he whispered as he slipped out of her and slid back in.

Ginny laid her head against the cool shower tiles, and cleared her head. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to feel. She felt Draco's fingers touch her breast softly, trailing around her nipple before rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Ginny hissed at this and brought his lips crashing down to her's. Draco kissed her hungrily as he pumped himself in and out of her faster.

Ginny moaned loudly as Draco nibbled on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, and met his tongue in the middle. They did a little dance as Ginny felt herself slowly come to a climax. She was so close already...

Draco sensed she was close, trailing on of his hands down her body to rub her clit. Ginny gasped against his lips before cumming. Draco groaned as she tightened around him, spilling his seed inside her. Ginny moaned loudly as they climaxed together. Draco broke apart from her lips, and Ginny panted as she leaned back.

She was breathing deeply as she finished. Draco leaned his forehead against her's and smiled softly at her.

**Merlin that was intense...I can get used to this...**

_It's absolutely wonderful. He's even more amazing now that you can shag with him anytime. Not only is he a wonderful kisser, but he's great in the sack as well._

**Yes...Draco is definitely gifted. I'm a very lucky witch right now.**

Ginny smiled back at him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Mmm that was wonderful Draco."

"Yes it was. I'm so glad that you finally trusted me enough to touch you and pleasure you."

Ginny blushed slightly and felt him nip at her bottom lip.

"Yes well if I had known you were so good, I would have let you touch me long ago."

Draco's eyes twinkled with happiness as he stared at her. He rewarded her by rubbing her clit and sucking on her neck. Ginny moaned softly as his fingers and lips kissed and touched her in all the right places.

"Gods Draco..."

He looked up at her with a very sexy smirk.

"I love it when you say my name Gin..."

Draco nipped at the love bite he had just created, softly as to not hurt her.

**Sweet Merlin. I just love him kissing me and biting me...**

_This boy was gifted with wonderful skills...His lips are so soft and his hands are magnificent._

**I wonder how good he is at giving massages...**

Ginny grinned to herself and saw Draco staring at her curiously.

"What are you smiling about luv?"

"Oh just thinking to myself...Are you good at giving massages?"

Draco's lips curled up at this.

"Yes I've been told I am a few times..."

Ginny's eyebrow raised at this.

"How many times?"

"Oh about ten."

Her mouth dropped slightly.

**Ten? How many girls has he slept with then??**

_Probably hundreds knowing him..._

**And I'm so inexperienced...Good Lord...I feel like such an amateur. He's only a year older and he's slept with so many girls already.**

Ginny turned her head to the side as she blushed.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Nothing..."

Draco grabbed her chin in his hand as he stared at her.

"Tell me what's wrong..."

Ginny shook her head no. Draco sighed before kissing her lips, softly.

"Please tell me," Draco whispered against her lips.

Ginny opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, his lips resting against her's.

"How many other girls have you slept with?"

He pulled back at this.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do. Please tell me..."

Draco sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sixty two."

Ginny's eyes widened.

**That's even more than I thought it would be...**

_Yes he's definitely experienced...sixty two!_

**Now I feel really inexperienced...**

"Sixty two?"

Draco nodded as he stared at her.

"Why did you want to know Ginny?"

"Because...you're so experienced and I just lost my virginity last night."

"So what?"

"You're only a year older and you've slept with sixty two more people than I have!"

"It doesn't really matter how many people you've slept with Ginny...Besides if you're worried about me being more experienced than you, then just think of it this way. You can learn things from me...I'd love to teach you some new things," Draco said with a grin.

Ginny found herself smiling back at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry that I'm being so silly Draco. Will you forgive me?"

"You're not being silly Ginny. You're just saying what's on your mind. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Ginny kissed him passionately on the lips. He was soo wonderful.

After they snogged till they couldn't breathe, they took a shower together. Ginny found herself laughing when she felt Draco's hand squeeze her bum playfully, and in turn pinched his cheek softly.

Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. It's only the morning but I think it goes into their relationship a little more. I can't wait to hear from all the readers!


	19. Spilling Her Thoughts

Chp. 19- Spilling Her Thoughts

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

Ginny kissed him passionately on the lips. He was soo wonderful.

After they snogged till they couldn't breathe, they took a shower together. Ginny found herself laughing when she felt Draco's hand squeeze her bum playfully, and in turn pinched his cheek softly.

Now:

Ginny followed Draco back into his bedroom and slipped her uniform on. She threw her hair up in a messy bun before grabbing her bag. Draco was now dressed in his uniform, his hair falling into his eyes. Ginny smiled at him as he came close to her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Will you be spending the night with me luv," Draco asked.

"Definitely," Ginny whispered back as she grinned at him.

**Hell yes I'm spending the night with you Draco...Now that I know how wonderful you are, I'm not about to stay by myself in the dorm with four other girls. I want to be here with you...**

_Shagging! You'll definitely have to have him give you a massage as foreplay to the good stuff._

**Hmm...I wonder if he's talented with his fingers down there...**

Ginny's grin widened and Draco pulled back to stare at her. She had a far away look in her eyes as they sparkled. He cleared his throat, catching Ginny's attention.

"Did you say something?"

"No...I was just staring at you as your eyes glittered."

"Oh," Ginny blushed slightly at this.

"So...What were you thinking about," Draco asked curiously.

"Oh nothing really..."

"Oh really? I bet you'll tell me after this."

Draco kissed her passionately before running his hand down her back to cup her bum. He massaged it softly as he pulled his lips back from her's.

"Massage and fingers," Ginny moaned softly.

Draco grinned before kissing her again.

"What exactly about fingers dear?"

Ginny blushed before muttering something under her breath. Draco quirked his eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I said I wonder how talented your fingers are," Ginny whispered quietly before staring down at her feet.

**I never knew I could blush this red...I think my face is redder than my hair.**

_That's not possible darling...Just breathe deeply and you'll be fine..._

**I sure hope so...I really need to stop thinking these thoughts around him because he weasels the thoughts out of me...But maybe it's not so bad if he actually does the things I want.**

"You'll find out tonight luv," Draco said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

Ginny smiled softly to herself as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She had to go switch books and put clothes into her bag for tomorrow. She gave Draco a quick kiss once she was outside the Gryffindor common room. She ran up to her dorm and got rid of her books, putting her Herbology and Ancient Runes supplies into her bag. She grabbed out a pair of dark jeans, a hunter green tanktop, and hunter green lace knickers and the matching bra and put them into the bag as well.

She slipped on a pair of fresh uniform, burgundy lace boy shorts, and the burgundy lace bra for today.

She zipped her bag up and headed down to the Great Hall. Tomorrow was Saturday so she could spend the entire day with Draco.

Ginny took a seat in between her brother and Hermione. Ron smiled over at her and she smiled back. She grabbed some food and started eating. She was starving...

She made some small talk with Hermione before heading outside to Herbology. They were in Greenhouse Four today. Ginny took a seat next to Colin, and gave him a smile.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Colin. What's up?"

"Nothing really..."

Ginny quieted down as class started. They were working with Devil's Snare today. They had to be careful of not getting tied up by the vines. Ginny replanted it quickly and sighed with satisfication. She was done with her work.

The bell rang and Ginny made her way to Ancient Runes. Her Professor gave them a difficult rune to work out, and Ginny got to work on it. She had about half of it deciphered when her mind started to wander. She thought about Draco.

**He said I'd find out how talented his fingers were tonight...**

_Yes...Isn't it wonderful?_

**Yeah...I can't believe he got me to spill what I was thinking about. That was embarrassing, but at least I get what I want. He's probably as good with his fingers as he was with his tongue and sweet Merlin that was wonderful. Ok I should really concentrate on this rune.**

Ginny focused on the task at hand. She would wonder about his fingers later when she had free time. She finally cracked the rune and smiled to herself. It felt wonderful to actually crack a code without anyone's help. It was like she could do anything else in the world.

The bell rang several minutes later, and she made her way back down to the Great Hall. She ate some lunch quickly and looked up. Draco was staring at her. She smiled quickly at him and saw him wink at her. She flushed with happiness and went back to eating.

"Why are you pink Gin?"

Ginny looked up at her brother.

"Oh um...I'm warm. Aren't you hot?"

"No...Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Ron nodded but he didn't look convinced. Ginny said goodbye to the trio before heading up to the Head common room. Draco was still eating.

She couldn't wait till he got back...She wanted to learn everything from him.

**I love it when he makes love to me...I definitely should have slept with him sooner. He's amazing.**

_Yes he is! He'd better hurry up so you can feel his fingers._

**Sweet Merlin...I'm aroused just thinking about it...**

Ginny jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She could feel Draco's breath tickling her ear.

"Mmm...Hello luv. You smell wonderful."

Ginny felt herself smile at this. She leaned back against Draco and felt him place a kiss upon her neck.

"About time you got here..."

Draco chuckled at this. His hand slipped into her skirt and Ginny gasped as he started to rub her.

"Impatient pet?"

Ginny nodded as she let out a low moan. Draco turned her around and smashed his lips down onto her's. Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and felt him wrap his arms tightly around her waist again. He walked them over to his bedroom, pushing Ginny into the door. She quickly opened it and walked backwards to where Draco's bed was. Draco shut the door quickly before lying her down on the bed.

He took their clothes off with amazing speed. Ginny felt one of his fingers slip inside her, stroking her. She moaned loudly into Draco's mouth.

She felt her boyfriend smile against her lips at her moan. He pulled his lips away from her's as he added another finger, moving them in and out of her. Ginny closed her eyes as Draco's fingers stroked her wonderfully.

**Mmm...They're even better than I thought...How can he be so talented with everything? He's intelligent, handsome, and talented in bed.**

_Yes. The perfect package in a man._

**Bloody hell yes...Right there Draco.**

"Right there Draco," Ginny moaned loudly.

She was right on the edge and cried out Draco's name when she fell over it. Draco groaned as she cummed on his hand. Ginny's cheeks flushed and her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head.

She came down off her high and she opened her eyes to smile at Draco. He was grinning down at her.

"So...Was it worth the wait?"

"Hell yes," Ginny whispered.

Draco's eyes twinkled with merriment and he kissed his way down her neck and sucked on her collarbone, nipping at it occasionally.

He looked up into her eyes after awhile, and grinned at her.

"Ready for round two?"

Ginny's eyes glittered as she nodded her head. He placed his hands on either side of her head before he slipped inside her. Ginny shuddered with pleasure. Draco smiled down at her and pumped himself in and out of her quickly.

Ginny ran her hands along his back as he made love to her. She gasped and dug her nails into his back as he hit the right spot.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"It's fine Ginny...I don't mind. In fact, I like it."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him before laughing. She placed her hands on Draco's cheeks, bringing his lips to her's. She kissed him hungrily as she got closer and closer to her climax. She nibbled at his bottom lip, meeting his tongue in the middle.

Their tongues battled for dominance, neither wanting to give up yet. Ginny felt herself tighten around Draco and moaned loudly into his mouth. She broke her lips away from his and gasped.

"Draco," Ginny moaned as Draco joined her.

He gasped out her name as he cummed inside her. Ginny smiled up at him and ran her hand along his cheek. Draco smiled down at her as she cupped his cheek softly.

She traced her fingers along his lips as they curled up in an even bigger smile. He took her finger in his mouth and nipped on it affectionately, swirling his tongue around it. Ginny giggled as he sucked on her finger.

Draco finally let go of her finger and rolled off her. He laid next to her, completely naked, and not even bothering to cover up. Ginny rolled on her side to stare at him. She ran her hand from his stomach to his chest, trailing her fingers along his chest.

**Merlin he has the most perfect body...It's like he was chiseled out of stone or something. Rock hard muscles yet a lean body.**

_It's like he's a god or something...That's probably why he's had so many girls in his bed._

**Yes well now it's just us in his bed, and I plan on keeping that way.**

Ginny kissed his chest lovingly, before laying her head down upon it. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her on top of his body. Ginny looked down at him with a smile upon her face.

"I'm staying all day tomorrow Draco...I brought clothes for tomorrow."

"Perfect. I'll give you a massage tomorrow then," Draco says as he stretches.

Ginny feels him brush against her and bites her lip to keep from laughing. She lays her head back down on his chest, yawning.

"Do you have any homework?"

"No luv...Do you?"

"Nope," Ginny replied before she yawned again.

"Tired?"

Ginny nodded her head against his chest, her hair tickling him under his chin. Draco smiled and tightened his grip on Ginny. He could definitely get used to this redheaded vixen in his bed every night. She was different from all the other girls he had ever dated or slept with. Usually they were tall blondes, but she was a medium height red head. She was fiery though, and Draco liked it.

He smiled to himself as he slowly fell asleep with a sleeping Ginny slumped on top of him.

Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review about what you thought about it. It gives a little more insight on what Ginny is thinking, and you finally learn a little about Draco.


	20. Perfect

Chp. 20- Perfect

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

"Do you have any homework?"

"No luv...Do you?"

"Nope," Ginny replied before she yawned again.

"Tired?"

Ginny nodded her head against his chest, her hair tickling him under his chin. Draco smiled and tightened his grip on Ginny. He could definitely get used to this redheaded vixen in his bed every night. She was different from all the other girls he had ever dated or slept with. Usually they were tall blondes, but she was a medium height red head. She was fiery though, and Draco liked it.

He smiled to himself as he slowly fell asleep with a sleeping Ginny slumped on top of him.

Now:

Ginny awoke first, and felt arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She lifted her head to stare down at Draco, a curtain of red hair framing her face.

He was still asleep, looking like an angel with his pale skin and hair. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed, and his tongue slipped out to wet them.

Ginny watched with amazement, taking in every inch of his wonderful body.

She couldn't get over the fact at how perfect he was.

**If only I was half as perfect as him, I would be happy. Pureblooded, rich, body of a God, and extremely intelligent.**

_You're wonderful Ginny...You're as great as him. You're pureblooded, intelligent, good looking, and even though you're not rich, you have a great family._

**Yeah whatever...**

Ginny yawned and stretched, but she could barely move with Draco's tight grip. She tried to pry his hands from her, but to no avail. Finally she admitted defeat, and laid her head down upon Draco's chest. She listened to his heartbeat, the tune soothing her and becoming like a song that her heart would remember forever.

It was about thirty minutes later when she felt Draco stir beneath her. She lifted her head to stare into his slow opening silver eyes. Draco saw her staring down at him, and a huge smile overtook his face.

Ginny found herself grinning back.

**How can he make me smile without even doing anything except smiling up at me?**

_Because you've fallen for him darling._

**I have not.**

_Yes you have, so don't try to deny it._

Ginny's heart started racing at this revelation. She had already fallen head over heels for Draco, despite the short time they were together. She just hoped that he wouldn't break her heart like Dean had. She had liked Dean, but she hadn't loved him like she did with Draco.

Draco stretched beneath her before rolling them over. He kissed her softly on the lips, and pulled back to smile. Ginny smiled back up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning pet. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

Draco's grin widened at this.

"Must have been from all our shagging last night."

Ginny flushed a light pink at this. Merlin Draco was so open about shagging and made her blush, yet it made her even hotter. She never knew that she could want to shag someone so bad as she wanted with Draco.

She decided to be bold, putting on a sexy grin and batting her eyelashes.

"Must have been. Maybe we should do a repeat performance to make sure."

Draco's eyes widened slightly in surprise at her boldness before a smirk overtook his face. He trailed kisses along Ginny's jaw, who sighed with satisfaction.

"Gods you're absolutely wonderful. Do you know that?"

Ginny's heart practically stopped at those words.

**He thinks I'm wonderful? Merlin this is amazing...**

_I just said you were wonderful! Why do you believe him, but not your own conscience?_

**Because I can lie to myself, but I don't think Draco would lie to me.**

Draco slowly slipped inside her, and Ginny moaned out his name softly. Draco was slow and gentle with his thrusts, like they were actually making love and not just shagging senseless.

It was the most passionate she thought they had gotten so far. All the other times it had been hot, sweaty, and rough sex. Her heart swelled with love for this man making love to her. He was the first guy she had ever slept with, and he was perfect.

No one else could compare to him...not Dean, not Harry Potter, not anyone.

She felt Draco's lips ghost over her own, drawing her out of her thoughts. His actions were still slow and passionate, and it didn't take long for Ginny to tighten around Draco, crying out his name with pleasure.

He joined her a minute later, groaning loudly and moaning her name out into her hair.

They collapsed together, a tangle of limbs as they tried to catch their breath. Draco rolled them over so he wouldn't squash Ginny, although he barely weighed more than she did. Ginny started laughing softly, and Draco raised his head to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied, trying to stifle her laughter, "It's just wow...and Merlin I've never felt like that before. It was amazing."

Draco grinned, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Well I'm glad it was amazing. It's wonderful to know I'm still up to par."

Ginny snorted at this, causing Draco to burst out laughing. Ginny couldn't hold back the laughter that spilled out of her as well. She loved spending time with Draco. He made her feel special when she was with him. Draco Malfoy, who could have any girl at the snap of his fingers, had chosen her.

Finally their laughter subsided, and they laid there, glowing from their love making.

"What do you want to do today?"

Ginny shrugged before staring over at Draco.

"No clue...Do you want to just stay in here and hang out?"

"Sounds good."

Ginny looked around Draco's room, taking in all the features she hadn't noticed before. She saw a book lying on his nightstand, and unlike all her brother's rooms, his room was neat. His cloak was hung over his desk chair, and no dirty clothes were anywhere to be seen.

She reached over and grabbed the book, looking at the title before flipping through it. It seemed interesting enough. She felt Draco's burning gaze upon her, and looked up to see him staring at her intensely.

Ginny licked her swollen lips, grinning over at her boyfriend. She felt his fingers brush along her inner thigh, like butterflies upon her skin. He traced his hands up her body, brushing her nipples with his thumb before cupping her chin with his hand.

Draco brought her lips close to his, until they were touching softly.

"Do you want to know something?"

Ginny nodded excitedly, and felt her lips brush against Draco's soft lower lip. A smile formed upon his lips after this, and he tangled his right hand into her hair at the base of her neck, pushing her lips to his.

Ginny almost moaned as they kissed. It felt so wonderful with Draco's lips upon her's. Their lips molded together, fitting perfectly together, just like their bodies did. It felt like they were made for each other.

Draco didn't pull back till they were both out of breath and flushed in the face from their snog.

Ginny had forgotten all about Draco going to say something, and he didn't bring it up anymore. She skimmed through the book again.

"Is this a good book?"

"It's excellent so far. Do you want to read some to you?"

Ginny nodded and handed the book over to Draco. He smiled at her before opening the book to the first page, and starting to read out loud. Ginny listened intensely as Draco's soothing voice washed over her in waves. She could listen to him speak for hours, and never get tired of his voice.

He concentrated on the pages in front of him, and before he knew it, he had read half the book. Draco looked up at the clock, and saw it was now five in the evening. He shut the book before staring at Ginny. She was currently lying between his legs, her head upon his stomach.

Her red hair was fanned out to the sides, covering his pale body. He smiled to himself as she stirred between his legs, sitting up.

"That was absolutely wonderful so far."

"I'm glad you like it. We can finish it tomorrow if you want."

Ginny nodded in agreement, turning around so she laid on top of his body. She kissed his lips quickly, and stared into his eyes with her own sparkling ones.

"Now what?"

Ginny watched a slow grin appear on his face.

"How about that massage now?"

"Mmm...That would be wonderful."

Ginny rolled off of Draco so she was lying next to him, on her stomach. Draco got up, straddling her hips. He stretched his hands before starting to work on her back, massaging all of her tension away.

That's it for now. I know it's short, but at least it's an update. I'm kind of lost at what to do on this chapter, so I'm going to stop it there, instead of dragging it out. Please review.


	21. Freaking Out

Chp. 21- Freaking Out

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

"Now what?"

Ginny watched a slow grin appear on his face.

"How about that massage now?"

"Mmm...That would be wonderful."

Ginny rolled off of Draco so she was lying next to him, on her stomach. Draco got up, straddling her hips. He stretched his hands before starting to work on her back, massaging all of her tension away.

Now:

His fingers felt magnificent on her body. Ginny moaned softly as his hands massaged her neck, and back. He worked out all the knots in her back, and continued to massage her for almost an hour.

Ginny let out low moans every now and then, and she could currently feel Draco poking her in the bum through his boxers. She grinned wickedly to herself before she wiggled her bum beneath him.

She heard Draco groan and his hands stopped moving. She was flipped over on the bed, and Draco stared down at her naked body. She smiled up at him, innocently.

"You naughty little witch," Draco said, with a grin on his face.

He covered her body with his, and kissed her roughly. Ginny moaned against his lips, letting her hands slip down his body till she was at the waistband of his boxers. She pushed them off, and he kicked them off the bed before sinking himself inside her. Ginny shuddered beneath him, as Draco let a low growl escape from his throat.

He slipped out part of the way before slipping back inside her. Ginny settled her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately.

She loved the feel of his lips on her, whether they were on her own lips or on her body. They lit a fire within her body till it spread through her entire body, from her head to her toes.

Draco pulled his lips away from her's to trail along her jaw to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe for a few seconds, tugging softly on it.

Next his lips trailed kisses down to neck, placing lavish kisses at the hollow, and nipping at her collarbone. His mouth continued descending down her body as he kept a steady rhythm of pumping himself in and out of her.

Draco trailed kisses between her breasts, before swirling his tongue around her left nipple. Ginny let a low moan escape from her mouth and she hissed with pleasure when he tugged softly on her nipple.

"Oh gods yes Draco!"

Draco chuckled and continued his ministrations to her full breasts. Ginny writhed beneath him, her hips rubbing against his.

**Oh bloody hell...This feels so fucking good. I can't last very long with him inside me.**

_Yes he hits all the right spots, and his mouth is amazing. _

**Yes it certainly is. I don't think Draco's going to last much longer either.**

Ginny clenched around Draco, crying out his name as she thought this. She arched her back and dug her nails into his back. Draco groaned out her name, spilling his seed inside her.

Ginny felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her, and she held tightly to her boyfriend, waiting for the end.

Finally Draco slumped down on her, exhausted and fufilled. He rolled off her with a grunt, and Ginny laid there, her chest rising and falling quickly. She laid close to Draco, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Mmm...That was wonderful Draco."

"Yes it was," Draco replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

They laid there for awhile before Ginny started to fall asleep. The last thing she remember before falling asleep was Draco's arms tightening their hold on her, and him whispering something in her ear. She didn't catch what he said, as she drifted out of consciousness.

She awoke early in the morning, sitting straight up in alarm. She was suppose to have gotten her period five days ago, and she had always been regular since she was thirteen.

She unwrapped Draco's arms from around her and went into the bathroom. She took deep breaths before looking at herself in the mirror. It was only six in the morning, and she needed to calm down.

**It's probably nothing, right?**

_It might be nothing, but it could be something._

**My mother is going to kill me if I'm pregnant. Oh god...Please just let this be a fluke and I'm going to get my period.**

She started hyperventilating, sitting down on the side of the bathtub. She put her head between her legs and took deep, calming breaths. Finally she was ok, and she went back into Draco's room. He was still asleep. She quickly and quietly put her clothes on and slipped out of Draco's room, glancing at his sleeping form in the bed before closing the door behind her.

Ginny walked all the way to the library, and when she reached it, she found it locked. She started to shake the doors in desperation, but it was no use. They wouldn't budge.

"Bloody hell! Now what?"

She realized her only option at this time in the morning was to go to Madam Pompfrey. She would be able to do a spell for Ginny, and tell her if she was pregnant or not. Finally she mustered up the courage to begin the walk to the infirmary.

The door was open when she arrived, and Madam Pompfrey was in her office. She poked her head around the corner, and smiled when she saw Ginny standing there.

"Hello Ms. Weasley. What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

Ginny flushed, and started to stutter.

"Well spit it out dear."

"I haven't had my monthly, and I think I might be pregnant," Ginny blurted out.

Madam Pompfrey's eyes widened slightly, but if Ginny hadn't been watching her closely, she wouldn't have realized it.

"Of course dear. Take a seat."

Ginny sat down on the edge of a bed, and breathed deeply. She was going to find out if she was pregnant in a matter of minutes.

Madam Pompfrey went to retrieve her wand from her office and came back to stand in front of Ginny. She waved her wand, and said a spell Ginny had never heard in her life before.

She looked down as her stomach glowed a pale cream color. Madam Pompfrey did another spell, and this time Ginny's stomach glowed blue.

She had no idea what these colors meant. She told herself to keep breathing, and to remain calm.

"Well I know whether you're pregnant or not Ms. Weasley."

"And," Ginny asked.

"You're..."

Ginny gripped the edge of the bed tightly, scared to death to know what the answer was.

I'm leaving it here, because I want a cliffy. So what do you all think of the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear from you all.


	22. Meant To Be

Chp. 22- Meant To Be

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

She looked down as her stomach glowed a pale cream color. Madam Pompfrey did another spell, and this time Ginny's stomach glowed blue.

She had no idea what these colors meant. She told herself to keep breathing, and to remain calm.

"Well I know whether you're pregnant or not Ms. Weasley."

"And," Ginny asked.

"You're..."

Ginny gripped the edge of the bed tightly, scared to death to know what the answer was.

Now:

"Pregnant," Madam Pompfrey said, simply.

Ginny felt the world start spinning before her, and everything turned black. Madam Pompfrey gasped in surprise as the girl fainted, and she quickly revived her. Ginny sat up slowly, and looked around to see where she was. Once she realized that she had just fainted because Madam Pompfrey had told her she was pregnant, she burst out into tears.

Her face fell into her hands as she sobbed loudly.

**How could I let this happen? I'm going to be a teen mother, and I'm only in my sixth year right now.**

_Well you were blindsided by love...Besides you don't know any spells to prevent pregnancy, and Draco wasn't doing anything._

**Oh god...What is Draco going to say?**

Ginny stopped crying at this. Oh Merlin...She had to tell Draco...What if he broke up with her, leaving her alone? Her mum was going to kill her in the first place for becoming pregnant at such a young age, and then if Draco left, she was going to be all alone.

"Are you alright dear? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No...I'll be fine, thank you. I just need to go think by myself."

"Of course. Come see me in a month for a check up and we'll see what sex the baby is then. Ok?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, before making her way out into the corridor. Her mind wandered as she made her way back to the Head common room. Soon enough, she found herself walking into Draco's bedroom, where he was slipping his clothes on.

He looked up once he saw her, and sighed with relief. The sigh quickly turned into a growl, and his eyes narrowed.

"Where were you? I was freaking out when I couldn't find you anywhere. I was about to start searching the castle."

Ginny took a seat on the edge of his bed, and stared at her boyfriend.

**How am I going to tell him? Should I just come out and say it?**

_Probably...Just get it over with._

**Oh Merlin...**

Draco stopped his tirade as he took in her pale appearance. He quickly closed the space in between them, and grabbed her hands in his.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head no before bursting into tears.

"I'm pregnant," she said in between sobs.

Neither of them said anything for several minutes after that. Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes through her own tear filled ones. His eyes were wide, with shock.

"Are you positive," he asked, in a soft voice.

Ginny nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. She doubted her voice would allow her to speak.

Draco let go of her hands to pace around the room. She watched him the entire time. Finally after several more minutes, he turned towards her again.

"Are you going to keep it?"

Ginny nodded for the second time, and felt new tears start to fall where her old ones had been before. She watched as Draco walked over to her, and she started crying loudly when his arms wrapped around her.

He pulled her up, and hugged her tightly. Ginny wept into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be there for you then Ginny," Draco whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.

His hands cupped her face, and he quickly wiped away her tears. Ginny started crying some more at this. Draco pulled back to stare at her.

"What's wrong," Draco asked.

Ginny gave him a weak smile, keeping her arms around him for fear of collapsing if she took them away.

"I was afraid that you'd leave me..."

Draco smiled at her before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He kissed her forehead before staring into her eyes.

"I won't leave you Ginny...We're in this together, ok?"

Ginny nodded before laying her head down on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, and it instantly soothed her to know that Draco was going to stay with her. She wouldn't have to endure this all alone. Her eyes closed, and before she had realized it, she was asleep in his arms.

Draco lifted her up into his arms and settled her down on his bed so she could rest. Once he had pulled the covers over his witch, he sat in his chair to stare at her. She was pregnant...with his child.

He had a lot of thinking to do...about his life, about Ginny, and about their child.

Ginny woke up after a couple hours of well needed sleep, and she sat up slowly. She looked at the bed next to her, and saw Draco was not there. Quickly, she looked around the room and panicked when she saw him no where.

The door between his room and the bathroom opened, and she quickly let out the breath she had been holding when she saw Draco come out. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. Her breath caught in her throat as his silver eyes stared into her eyes.

**Merlin he's gorgeous...I wonder what this baby is going to look like. I hope it takes after him more than me.**

_Yes he is gorgeous. A beautiful little girl or gorgeous little boy with blonde curls and gray eyes..._

**I can't believe I'm pregnant with his child. I'm going to have to tell mum and all my brothers soon, before I start showing otherwise they're all going to throw a fit...which they probably will anyway.**

Draco came closer to Ginny until their bodies were flush. He placed his right hand on her cheek and the other went into her hair. He placed that hand at the nape of her neck, pushing her face closer till their lips were smashed together.

Ginny moaned softly, her eyes closing quickly. She reached her hands into his hair, playing with the soft strands. Draco's lips moved against her's in a slow, measured kiss. Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach and she felt her heart start racing.

The couple laid there for a good ten minutes before pulling back to catch their breath. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and she saw Draco smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Draco shrugged before holding her tightly.

"I don't know, but we're going to be fine."

Ginny nodded, wanting to believe Draco with all her heart. Their relationship would be put through strains and situations where they wouldn't know what the next day would bring. Her brothers were going to try and kill Draco for impregnating her, but she would protect him.

If they were meant to be together, nothing could keep them apart.

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think of it? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought of it. I can't wait to hear from you all.


	23. Confessions Of Feelings

Chp. 23- Confessions Of Feelings

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Last Time:

"What's going to happen to us?"

Draco shrugged before holding her tightly.

"I don't know, but we're going to be fine."

Ginny nodded, wanting to believe Draco with all her heart. Their relationship would be put through strains and situations where they wouldn't know what the next day would bring. Her brothers were going to try and kill Draco for impregnating her, but she would protect him.

If they were meant to be together, nothing could keep them apart.

Now:

Draco kissed her softly on the lips before staring up into her eyes. Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the sight of those beautiful silver eyes.

"When do you want to tell our families and friends?"

Ginny shrugged. It would have to be soon.

"It would have to be soon...before I start showing. We might as well get it over with sooner than later. What do you think about all of this?"

"I agree with you. The latest we should wait is the end of the month, and I don't even think we should wait that long."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

**I wonder what mum and dad are going to saying when I tell them I'm having a Malfoy heir. Mum will probably faint. Dad will be more level headed, but he won't be happy. He **_**dislikes**_** the Malfoys so much...I'll just tell them I feel in love. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with...It just happens on its own, whether you want it to happen or not.**

_Naturally you wanted this to happen, because seriously look at this bloody handsome man. He's all yours at the moment Ginny...You went from Dean who was just an average boy and now you have Draco, who is intelligent, gentle and caring with you, and has the body of a God._

**Yes he does...If there was a lottery for boyfriends, then I would have hit the jackpot. I seriously can't believe we're going to have a baby, and Draco said he was going to stay by my side. I guess deep down inside I knew he would, but I couldn't help those irrational thoughts and fears from creeping into my mind.**

"Do you want a boy or a girl," Ginny questioned Draco.

He smiled over at her before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy and it has all it's fingers and toes."

Ginny grinned at Draco and rested her forehead against his. He closed the space between their lips, cupping her face in between his hands. Ginny whimpered softly and let her hands get lost in his hair.

Draco slid one of his hands down her body till he cupped her bum and brought her hips crashing into his. Ginny gasped and felt Draco's tongue take this opportunity to slip into her open mouth.

She smiled and meet his tongue, both of them dancing and stroking at one another.

Ginny felt Draco move her onto her back and he covered her body with his, being careful not to rest all of his weight on her. He removed his lips from Ginny's and trailed kisses along her neck. Ginny leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Draco's lips made her pant and moan.

Draco quickly divested them of their clothing, and he nipped at Ginny's shoulder as he embedded himself deep within her.

Ginny moaned his name and clung to his body as he filled her. He slipped out and when he slid back in, Ginny meet his thrust. She heard him breath in sharply at this, and grinned to herself.

He trailed kisses up her neck and sucked on the skin right below her left ear. Ginny felt her breathing become shallower with each of Draco's deep, powerful thrusts. He was still gentle with her though, not wanting to harm her or the baby.

Ginny had come to the conclusion awhile ago that Draco Malfoy was completely and utterly amazing...

"Ginny," Draco whispered, his voice husky with passion.

"Oh Draco..."

Ginny stared up into Draco's eyes as he brought her body closer and closer to the climax she so desperately sought. He sent a dazzling smile her way, and Ginny felt butterflies fill her stomach.

He stared deep into her eyes, his eyes never leaving her own.

"I...I love you Ginny."

Ginny felt her stomach do flips and her heart practically stopped beating.

**Did he just say what I think he did?**

_Yes he did..._

**Merlin...Draco loves me...**

"Are you...Are you serious Draco?"

He nodded as he continued to fill her. He smiled softly at her and kissed her quickly.

"Yes Ginny...I love you."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck with a happy squeal. He chuckled at this, amused by her reaction.

"I love you too Draco," Ginny whispered into his ear.

He pulled back to stare at the witch he loved...the witch who was carrying his child.

"Do you really Ginny?"

Ginny nodded as tears filled her eyes. Draco's smile widened and he covered her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. He poured his feelings into the kiss, letting Ginny know that he did indeed love her.

She tightened around him, and held tightly to his sweat covered body as he joined her. They broke their lips apart and Draco trailed kisses along her face. Ginny giggled as his lips kissed every entire inch of her face.

When they were finished, Draco collapsed on top of her before rolling their bodies over so Ginny laid on top of him. She lifted her head to stare down at him, and her hair fell on either side of his face, serving as a curtain for their private moment.

"You're so beautiful Ginny," Draco said as he grabbed her face in his hands.

Ginny felt her heart beat faster and she couldn't help the smile that overtook her face.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm...Yes really pet. I could just eat you up."

Laughter bubbled out of her mouth at this.

"Oh...Well then nibble away if you must Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked at this.

"Mr. Malfoy? Hmm...Ms. Weasley...You know what would be hot?"

Ginny shrugged at this because she had no idea what he was getting at.

"If we pretended not to know each other, and had hot, rough sex."

Ginny giggled at this before bursting out with laughter. Draco joined her and they couldn't stop laughing till several minutes later. After their laughter had subsided, Ginny laid her head down on Draco's chest.

She was happy, and content at the moment. She felt sleep overcome her, and she drifted into unconsciousness for the second time that day. Draco looked down as Ginny slept on top of him and tighten his arms around her small waist. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. It only took two minutes before he too was asleep.

Well what did you think of the chapter? Draco finally said he loved her, and Ginny let him know about her feelings for him as well. It was short, yet sweet. I can't wait to hear from all your reviewers. If you have any suggestions for the story, I will gladly take them and perhaps incorporate them into the story if I really like them.


	24. Time to Tell

Chp. 24- Time to Tell

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Last Time:

Draco smirked at this.

"Mr. Malfoy? Hmm...Ms. Weasley...You know what would be hot?"

Ginny shrugged at this because she had no idea what he was getting at.

"If we pretended not to know each other, and had hot, rough sex."

Ginny giggled at this before bursting out with laughter. Draco joined her and they couldn't stop laughing till several minutes later. After their laughter had subsided, Ginny laid her head down on Draco's chest.

She was happy, and content at the moment. She felt sleep overcome her, and she drifted into unconsciousness for the second time that day. Draco looked down as Ginny slept on top of him and tighten his arms around her small waist. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. It only took two minutes before he too was asleep.

Now:

Ginny woke up first, and sighed happily. Things were absolutely fantastic between her and Draco. Now they just had to come clean about their secret relationship to their friends and family...

**Merlin I'm not looking forward to telling Ron, or the rest of the family...They're going to be mad at first, but they'll get over it. Draco and I are having a child together, so it's not really something they can keep mad about. If they want to be a part of this baby's life, they'll have to accept Draco.**

_Yes it's as simple as that...Stand your ground and don't back down. You're used to injustice and being treated as a baby. Make them all see that you're grown up and can take care of yourself._

**Exactly...I'm only one year younger than Ron, and much more mature than he is. I've taken care of myself, and now I'll have Draco's help with the baby. Everything will be fine. I'm sixteen for Merlin's sake, and I'm ready for everyone to stop seeing me as a little, defenseless girl.**

Ginny sighed before staring up at the ceiling. Today was the day...She was going to tell Harry and her brother today that she was pregnant, and with Draco Malfoy's baby.

They were going to be less than pleased...Oh who was she try to kid? They were going to be furious, and she deserved it for leaving them in the dark for so long. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she probably wouldn't have told them anything, but now she knew she had to. They may be slow sometimes, but wouldn't they notice a baby popping out of her after nine months? Plus the fact that she was going to get huge...Which didn't sound like much fun at all.

It was going to take her forever to get her bloody figure back after having all that extra weight gained. That was the downside to getting pregnant, but you got an adorable child out of it, so it was all good.

Ginny had heard tales about her mother being quite moody and hormonal when she was pregnant, and she had experienced Fleur's mood swings when she had been pregnant.

Draco had no idea what he was getting into...A pregnant Weasley woman wouldn't be toyed with, and their Weasley temper flared and lashed out even more than normal. Draco would definitely have his hands full.

Ginny laughed to herself softly at the idea of Draco having absolutely no idea of what to do. He would definitely be flabbergasted, and for once in his life, he wouldn't know everything. He was in for some shocks along the way, like unusual cravings, lots of crying spells, and mood swings where she would be happy one second and angry the next.

Ginny got up and went into the bathroom, leaving Draco's door open so he could join her in the shower when he woke up. She washed up, humming softly to herself, her happiness almost contagious.

She was almost finished when Draco walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily. She grinned up at him and pecked him on the lips quickly before going back into his bedroom. She quickly got dressed and brushed through her hair, making sure it looked at least half way decent. She had no make-up except lipgloss with her, so she swiped some cherry lipgloss on her lips before sitting down to wait for Draco. He came out of the bathroom, water trailing down his chest and his hair hanging loosely into his eyes.

Steam rolled around him and Ginny grinned to herself at the image he presented with only a towel slung loosely around his hips. Merlin if they didn't have classes in half an hour, she would push him down on the bed and they would shag like crazy.

But alas they couldn't otherwise they would definitely be late to their first class. Ginny watched as Draco dropped his towel and quickly got dressed. His movements were quick and smooth, and he looked absolutely wonderful as he placed his hands into his hair and shook it so it was messy.

He smirked at his reflection before turning to Ginny. She froze as she felt his eyes sweep over her body. She shivered before standing up and smoothing her skirt out.

"Yeah ready Ginny?"

She nodded and intertwined their fingers. Draco grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. They began walking to the Gryffindor portrait so Ginny could grab her books.

"Draco?"

Draco turned his head to look over at her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to tell Ron and Harry today about you and the baby...I don't want to wait anymore."

Draco paled slightly and gulped before nodding.

"I suppose I'd better tell my friends too then, and then we can owl our parents and get permission from Dumbledore to meet them in Hogsmeade on separate days to tell them the good news. Once our friends know, we don't have to hide the relationship anymore, and we can be together everywhere."

Ginny nodded her head in approval.

"Yes...That sounds wonderful, although I doubt our parents will think of this as happy news."

"They'll get over it eventually...They're going to have a grandchild out of it, and it's my parents first. That's got to count for something...They're going to spoil the babe and I'm positive you'll grow on them, just like you have on me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned into Draco more. He wrapped his arm around her still petite waist and sighed when he saw the portrait to Ginny's common room coming up in the distance. He couldn't wait till they were free to walk around the castle, and act like a normal couple.

They could kiss in public...

Ginny kissed Draco quickly before pulling out of his arms.

"I'll see you tonight, after I tell the boys."

"Alright. I'll see you then, and I'll tell my friends too. Good luck."

Draco drew her back into his arms and kissed her passionately for several minutes before pulling away so they didn't get caught. They were already pushing their luck as it was.

He waved goodbye and Ginny sighed with satisfaction before turning and giving the password to the fat lady. She raised her eyebrows at Ginny's choice of a snogging partner, but said nothing more. Ginny made her way up to her dorm, and shoved her Potions and Arithmancy books into her bag before slipping it over her head and letting it rest by her side.

She brushed her hair again and pulled it up into a high ponytail before making her way down to the Great Hall. She had a bounce in her step, and she felt like singing. If only she knew how her friends and brother were going to react, she wouldn't have been so happy...

Well that's it for this chapter...Ginny will be telling them in the next chapter, and you'll find out their reaction soon. I can't wait to hear from all of you. Please review!


	25. Coming Clean

Chp. 25- Coming Clean

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty four!

Last Time:

Draco drew her back into his arms and kissed her passionately for several minutes before pulling away so they didn't get caught. They were already pushing their luck as it was.

He waved goodbye and Ginny sighed with satisfaction before turning and giving the password to the fat lady. She raised her eyebrows at Ginny's choice of a snogging partner, but said nothing more. Ginny made her way up to her dorm, and shoved her Potions and Arithmancy books into her bag before slipping it over her head and letting it rest by her side.

She brushed her hair again and pulled it up into a high ponytail before making her way down to the Great Hall. She had a bounce in her step, and she felt like singing. If only she knew how her friends and brother were going to react, she wouldn't have been so happy...

Now:

Ginny entered the Great Hall, taking a seat between Harry and her brother. She grabbed some food and started eating.

"I have something of importance to discuss with you boys after classes and lunch."

Ron and Harry exchanged a puzzled look. Neither had a clue what this could be about, so they shrugged before nodding.

"Alright. We'll meet you here then Ginny and we can go talk."

Ginny nodded at her brother before finishing her breakfast. She drank some pumpkin juice before excusing herself. She made her way down to the dungeons, taking her seat at her table since the door happened to be open. She pulled out her supplies, skimming through the book till the bell rang. She smiled over at Colin as Snape called for attention.

He waved his wand at the board, and it was instantly covered in his tiny script. The students groaned at the amount of notes found upon that board, but instantly shut up when Snape roared for silence.

They all quickly got to work copying the notes, and Ginny scribbled on her roll of parchment. She was the first one done, about three quarters through the period. She felt Snape walk beside her, and he looked down when he saw she was doing nothing. He took in her completed notes before smirking and continuing on his way.

Ginny grinned to herself before looking through her book at some useful potions she knew they would be covering this year. Her head snapped up when she heard the bell ring. She quickly put her things back into her bag and made her way up to Arithmancy with Colin, and they met up with Luna along the way.

The three of them chatted animatedly, before taking their seats towards the front of the room. Ginny arranged her supplies upon her desk before staring out the window at the lake. It was a brilliant blue color and contrasted against the green grass fantastically. Ginny smiled when she saw one of the Giant Squid's legs surface before it submerged below the water again.

Class started, and Ginny groaned to herself when the teacher gave them notes. Two periods of notes? This was a boring day so far...

Ginny took the notes as quickly as she could so she would be done with time to spare. As she sat there, she let her mind wander to what she was going to say to Harry and Ron.

She concluded that she would just come out and tell them the entire story. Well except for the explicit parts, Ginny thought to herself with a cheeky grin.

Ron would definitely kill Draco if she happened to say what exactly they had been doing together, because she was his baby sister, even though she was barely a year younger than him. Ron had just lost his virginity over the summer, and he wouldn't be thrilled to find out that his sister was not far behind him. In fact he was probably going to be bloody irate...

Ginny gulped and she jumped when she heard the bell ring behind her. She stuffed her supplies into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, heading down to lunch.

T minus half a hour till Harry and Ron knew the entire truth of Ginny's already eventful year. She sat down at the almost completely deserted Gryffindor table and ate slowly, trying to postpone the talk as long as she could.

**Now that the moment is just around the corner, I'm a bit scared...Ron's going to blow a gasket when he finds out. I'm so not looking forward to his reaction.**

_It will all be okay in the end though, because Draco will be there for you no matter what. Besides Harry's your good friend, and Ron's your brother. They're going to have to accept this eventually..._

**I suppose they will, but who knows how long it will be...It could be days, weeks, or even months. Merlin I hope it's not months...**

Ginny was brought back to reality as she felt Harry and Ron take seats on either side of her. She was done eating, because she couldn't swallow the lump that had appeared in her throat. She always developed this lump when she was nervous. It was like she couldn't swallow, which she couldn't at the moment.

She told herself to take deep breaths and instantly was relieved a tiny amount. She waited patiently for the boys to finish eating, and once they were done, she motioned for them to follow her.

Ginny lead the way, and she locked eyes with Draco quickly before leaving the Great Hall. He nodded firmly at her, giving her strength to do what she needed to. Ginny walked several floors up to make sure they were away from prying ears and everyone in the Great Hall. The entire trip was silent, and the boys walked behind Ginny, sending curious looks to one another.

Finally Ginny opened an empty classroom door, and held it open for Harry and Ron. They walked in, taking seats on some of the desks. Ginny closed the door, placing a locking and silencing charm over the room before turning towards the two men in the room.

Ginny settled herself upon a desk across them, folding her hands together and placing them carefully upon her lap. She looked up at the boys, connecting eyes with each of them in turn, ending with her brother.

"So what's going on Ginny? You're unusually quiet..."

Ron was staring at her with concern, and Ginny felt like a complete arse. He had absolutely no idea what he was about to find out...

"There's no easy way to tell you two this, but I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm asking you to keep your opinions to yourselves and your mouths shut till I'm finished, alright?"

The boys nodded reluctantly before Ginny started on her story about how Draco and herself had gotten together. The boys listened with horror, and their eyes widened as she informed that she had gotten pregnant with Draco's baby because she hadn't know any contraceptive spells, or she hadn't even thought about using one. They stared at her, unbelieving that sweet little Ginny could do something so sneaky and horrible.

Finally Ginny took a deep breath, done with her story. She grimaced slightly to herself because she knew what was about to come.

**Here comes the yelling...**

_Look out! Ron's going to blow..._

**Yes, he's a violent shade of red, and that's never a good sign.**

"How could you be so stupid Ginny? It's MALFOY! Are you off your rocker?"

Ginny burst into tears at this. They weren't just silent tears either, but big, loud sobs. Ron instantly calmed down once he saw his sister in tears. He closed the space between them, hugging her tightly.

"Ssh Gin...It's ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just surprised and yelling was my natural reaction..."

Ginny cried into her brother's chest, hugging him tightly. Ron rubbed soothing circles into her back to calm her down some. Harry watched the exchange between brother and sister with slight amusement, and slight confusion from Ginny's off the wall confession.

"Will you please stop crying if I promise not to shout or yell anymore? It's not good for the baby, or you for that matter..."

Ginny finally quieted down till all she was doing was hiccuping and taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. Ron grabbed her face in his hands so he could look her directly in the eye.

"Now I'm not exactly thrilled about your choice in men Ginny, and I'm definitely not happy about the fact that you've been hiding this from me, but I will stand by you the entire way, because you're my sister and I love you."

"Oh thank you Ron," Ginny cried before hugging her brother tightly.

She almost started crying again with relief, but told herself not to, because if she did start crying again she might not be able to stop. Finally she pulled back and looked over at Harry. He gave her a soft smile before standing and walking over to her. He grabbed her hand, giving it a pleasant squeeze.

"I agree with Ron...I'm not thrilled, but I'll stand by you Ginny. You're like a little sister to me, and you tell Malfoy that if he ever hurts you, he has eight men that will hunt him down and kill him."

Ginny laughed before hugging Harry as well. So it was alright now...Draco and herself were free to go out in public, and her friends were ok with it.

Once Harry pulled away, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So where's my girlfriend? Why wasn't she here to be told as well?"

Ginny paled slightly. She didn't want to get Hermione in trouble with Harry at all...It was all her fault that Hermione had kept this from Harry...

"You can not get mad at Hermione because I made her swear secrecy. It's all my fault that she didn't tell you because I made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone, especially you. It was difficult for her to agree because she was keeping a secret from you, but I was going to tell you both sooner or later, so she agreed. If you want to get mad at anyone, please blame me."

Harry grumbled before nodding reluctantly.

"Alright...I suppose she had a good reason then, so I'm not going to get mad at anyone. Just in the future can you not tell my girlfriend to keep secrets from me, and share what you're doing with us from the start?"

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I just didn't want you guys to stop me from being with Draco, and I was afraid of your reactions. I didn't know how to break it to you, but then I got pregnant, so I knew that I had to tell you soon. I'm sorry you guys..."

Both boys hugged Ginny tightly before pulling back. Ginny sighed with relief and smiled softly.

"Well I'm going to go back to the common room to change and drop off my stuff before going to see Draco."

"We'll walk with you then..."

Ginny nodded in agreement and the three of them made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny left the boys down by the fireplace before walking up the stairs to her dorm. She stripped out of her clothes, opting to wear a pair of black shorts, and a white tanktop.

She could spend the night at Draco's in this...She grabbed her bag, shoving in clothes for the next day and her supplies she would need for classes tomorrow. She slipped her cloak back on and slung her bag on her shoulder before slipping on her shoes and making her way down the stairs. She said goodbye to the boys before making the short journey to the Head common room.

She let herself in and saw the common room was empty. She shrugged before grabbing a book and heading into Draco's room. She'd read till Draco got back.

**He's obviously informing his friends...I'll just read till he's back, and I can tell him the fantastic news.**

_Sounds like a plan dear...Hopefully his informing of his friends is going to go as well as mine did..._

**I'm sure it will be fine...Ron was probably the one that was going to have the worst reaction, because of the Weasley temper, and he took it quite well.**

Ginny set her bag down by his wardrobe and slipped her cloak and shoes off as well before settling herself into the middle of Draco's bed. She cracked the book open and started to read.

Ginny looked up as she closed the book that she had finished reading. It was already seven, and Draco wasn't back yet...

**That's a bit odd...I've been reading for about six hours, and he still isn't back...What if something happened?**

_Nothing happened love...Draco will be up here in now time, and he's going to be just fine..._

**Are you sure? I mean he could be hurt or something...**

Ginny pushed this thought away because it made bile rise in her throat at the thought of Draco lying somewhere, hurt and alone. She shook her head to dismiss this thought...Obviously he was just spending time with his friends, trying to catch up...

She grabbed another book from the bookcase, putting the other one back in its place, and going to lay on Draco's bed again. She pulled the covers over her body as she shivered.

Ginny settled her head down into the fluffy pillows and got comfortable...Too comfortable because a hour later, she was sleeping soundly, the book lying open across her chest. She snored softly as she slept for several hours before a loud crash woke her up.

Ginny sat up quickly, and the book she had been reading fell to the ground with a dull thud. She looked over to Draco's side of the bed, and saw he wasn't there. She looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. Her ears perked up as she heard Draco cussing loudly from the common room.

He was just getting back now???

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest, and she narrowed her eyes as she heard Draco open the door. The sight that greeted her was not one she wanted to see ever again she concluded.

Well what did you think of this chapter? It's the longest in quite a while. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! You'll find out exactly where and what Draco has been up to for the past ten or so hours. You guys are the best, and don't forget to review!


	26. Wrath of a Weasley

Chp. 26- Wrath of a Weasley

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Last Time:

She grabbed another book from the bookcase, putting the other one back in its place, and going to lay on Draco's bed again. She pulled the covers over her body as she shivered.

Ginny settled her head down into the fluffy pillows and got comfortable...Too comfortable because a hour later, she was sleeping soundly, the book lying open across her chest. She snored softly as she slept for several hours before a loud crash woke her up.

Ginny sat up quickly, and the book she had been reading fell to the ground with a dull thud. She looked over to Draco's side of the bed, and saw he wasn't there. She looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. Her ears perked up as she heard Draco cussing loudly from the common room.

He was just getting back now???

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest, and she narrowed her eyes as she heard Draco open the door. The sight that greeted her was not one she wanted to see ever again she concluded.

Now:

Draco's clothes were rumpled, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was trying to be quiet, but it was an unsuccessful feat. He stumbled over the threshold, almost landing on his face before he looked up and saw Ginny staring at him sourly.

**He's bloody drunk off his arse...I cannot believe him! How dare he leave me worrying about him, as he goes off and gets himself pissed?**

_He is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he's going to get away with this..._

**He is so in for it...**

Draco smiled, his vision blurred and his head spinning, so he couldn't really make out what the two Ginnys' he happened to be seeing, were doing. All he knew was that Ginny was there, waiting up for him.

"Ginny! There you are luv," Draco said loudly, slurring his words.

Draco climbed onto the bed, and crawled on top of Ginny, placing slobbery kisses down her neck. Ginny quickly pushed her drunk boyfriend off her before throwing the sheets and comforter back, placing her feet on the floor. She paced the room as anger filled her.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy? I was worried out of my mind about something bad happening to you, but NO...You're off getting drunk as a skunk," Ginny hissed at him.

"I just had a few drinks with Blaise..."

Draco tried to focus on her, but he clutched his head when his eyes didn't want to cooperate. His head was spinning, and throbbing painfully.

"Please stop walking...You're giving me a bloody throbbing headache."

Ginny rounded on him, her Weasley temper flaring at his request.

"The gallons of Firewhiskey you consumed is what's giving you a headache Draco. My pacing has nothing to do with it..."

"Well it's not helping matters..."

Ginny looked at Draco, taking in his drunken state. She clenched her jaw in anger. He spent hours upon hours getting drunk, and he had the nerve to ask her to stop pacing? She had been sitting here for over seven hours before she finally fell asleep. He had been gone for eleven hours for Merlin's sake and he hadn't expected her to be pacing and yelling?

She could smack him right in the side of his head at the moment...That's how angry she was.

Ginny decided to just go to bed, and she pushed Draco off her side of the bed before getting under the covers. Her back was to him, but that didn't stop him from covering her neck with wet kisses. Ginny shrugged her shoulder to get him away, because she was so not in the mood for this.

**He expects us to just kiss, and make it all better, but it's not as easy as that. He's going to have to grovel after this huge mistake he made. We're just supposed to tell our friends, and then met up so we know how it all went. He was NOT supposed to get drunk off his arse!**

_Merlin he's infuriating sometimes...He's got to be kidding if he thinks a few drunk, slobbery kisses are going to placate you._

**Damn right...He's the father of our child, and he needs to step up and be a man. He needs to act responsibly from now on...He shouldn't be going out and getting drunk, especially when we have class tomorrow. His Head Boy position could be taken away because of this, and he could even be expelled if he had got caught drinking in school.**

Ginny felt Draco persisting with his actions, and she rolled over, and pushed him away.

"Stop Draco! You're pissed, and I'm not in the mood. Just go to sleep..."

Ginny turned her back to him again, and snuggled down into her pillow.

"What the hell Ginny? What crawled up your bum while I was gone? I think you're the one who needs to loosen up, and get drunk..."

**What an idiot...I'm fucking preggers you stupid prat...With your baby no less! I can't drink even if I wanted to, because my first priority is this baby inside me.**

_Yes, which is just how it should be. The baby comes first._

**Which means that I shouldn't be worrying about Draco's stupid behavior. I have enough on my shoulders without worrying about him. I will not allow him to get me all tied up in knots...I need to calm down.**

She could feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of her head, and she knew he was fuming. She chose to ignore him though. She felt him settle down finally, and she knew he was beyond angry, but if anyone had the right to be angry, she did...Not him!

Ginny waited up till she heard snoring behind her. She turned to look at Draco, who seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. She got out of bed, grabbing her cloak and slipping it on.

She couldn't deal with him at the moment, and she knew she couldn't sleep with him in the same room. She was going to go back to her own dorm, and if she had forgiven him by tomorrow, they could talk the situation over. She wasn't so sure of her just getting over the stupid stunt he'd pulled though. Ginny just knew she was going to be agonizing over this situation for at least a week because it wasn't something she could just get over easily.

She slipped her bag over her shoulder and looked down at Draco, who slept on soundly. He didn't realize that his girlfriend and mother of his unborn child was leaving him in the middle of the night. No...He was passed out and snoring quite loudly. Ginny grimaced as the loud noise filled her eyes.

Merlin he was loud...There was no way she could have gotten sleep if she wanted to with him in the room. He was snoring too loudly. She grinned to herself before grabbing her pillow and giving him a whack in the head with it.

Draco slept on, and Ginny threw the pillow back onto the bed with a smile to herself. She made her way out into the Head common room and back to her own bed. She knew she would get in big trouble if she was caught wandering the corridors at quarter past midnight, but she couldn't stay with Draco after what he'd done. He was seventeen, a whole year older than her, and he needed to start acting like it.

She expected the younger students to be getting drunk, because they were always experimenting with new things, but she expected better from Draco. He was Head Boy, and an adult. If Filch had caught him, he would have been packed and gone from Hogwarts by dawn tomorrow.

**How could he be so stupid?**

_It's like he's a freaking child...How could Blaise and him get drunk, when he knew damn well that I was waiting for him to get back? Does he not think with his brain?_

**God he aggravates me so much...Usually he's intelligent, but tonight is obviously not his night. He's going to have a massive hangover tomorrow, but that's his problem. It will teach him not to drink again.**

Ginny gave the password to the fat lady, who grumbled at being awoken from her slumber. Ginny rolled her eyes and began her walk up to her dorm. She slowly slipped into her room and found her bed. She set her bag down by her wardrobe and slipped her cloak off before slipping beneath her covers.

She hadn't been in her own bed for quite awhile now. Usually she occupied Draco's bed, but not tonight. Perhaps when he saw she was gone, he would realize just how much he had messed up.

She laid there, staring up at the ceiling which reflected the full moon. She closed her eyes, trying to forget about tonight.

It took almost an hour, but finally she was asleep yet again, not to wake until her alarm went off the next morning. Her sleep was restless, and she kept tossing and turning because she wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. She did miss Draco, but he needed to learn that he couldn't do as he pleased whenever he wanted.

He was going to have a family now, and he was going to be a father. Neither of them were ready for this huge responsibility, so it was their duty to get ready before the baby was born. They had about eight months before that happened, and she knew they were going to need every one of those eight months.

Well that's the end of this chapter. What did you all think? How's Draco going to react when he realizes Ginny had left in the dead of the night? Is Ginny just going to forgive and forget, or will this become a huge row between the two? Check out the next chapter, which will come out in two more weeks. Please leave me a review! You guys rock!


	27. Rough Morning

Chp. 27- Rough Morning

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to anyone who reviewed!

Last Time:

She hadn't been in her own bed for quite awhile now. Usually she occupied Draco's bed, but not tonight. Perhaps when he saw she was gone, he would realize just how much he had messed up.

She laid there, staring up at the ceiling which reflected the full moon. She closed her eyes, trying to forget about tonight.

It took almost an hour, but finally she was asleep yet again, not to wake until her alarm went off the next morning. Her sleep was restless, and she kept tossing and turning because she wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. She did miss Draco, but he needed to learn that he couldn't do as he pleased whenever he wanted.

He was going to have a family now, and he was going to be a father. Neither of them were ready for this huge responsibility, so it was their duty to get ready before the baby was born. They had about eight months before that happened, and she knew they were going to need every one of those eight months.

Now:

Ginny woke up to the sun streaming in from her window. She groaned, and stretched.

She started to turn to see if Draco was awake, before she remembered that she was all alone in her own bed. She had left him in the middle of the night because he'd come back drunk as he could get.

Let's just say she was still less than impressed with his childish behavior.

**I'm not backing down from my thoughts, because we're going to have a baby soon. He obviously doesn't realize how soon we're going to be parents, or how serious this is. If he doesn't want to step up, then I'll take care of the baby myself.**

_Yes you're a strong, independent woman who can take care of herself. You're a Weasley woman, perfect for birthing many babies, and raising a wonderful family. Look at your mum...She raised all seven of you kids, and you all turned out fantastic..._

**Exactly...Mum will be ecstatic after the initial shock and horror. She's going to be a grandma again...**

Ginny looked over at her clock and saw it was time to get up. She slowly got out of her bed and headed into the bathroom. She said a quiet hello to one of her friends when they passed and started the small shower up.

She washed up quickly, not wanting to dwell on the fact that she was not with Draco this morning. She couldn't allow her frustration and annoyance towards the young Malfoy to be resolved so quickly. He would have to realize just how badly he'd messed up before she forgave him.

She wrapped a towel around her body and headed back to look through her wardrobe. She ignored the looks she received when the girls realized their usually missing room mate was in the room. She could hear their faint whispering, but kept looking through her clothes.

Ginny wasn't really paying attention to what she threw on. All she knew was it was the first thing she could grab. She decided to forgo the make-up, because she wasn't dressing for anyone special. She threw her hair up into a ponytail, slipping on her cloak and trainers before throwing her DADA and Care of Magical Creatures supplies into her bag.

She slipped the bag onto her shoulder and walked towards the door with her eyes upon her black trainers. She wouldn't make eye contact with any of the other girls in the room. They would be able to see the tears swimming in her eyes, and she knew that would be her downfall.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry, because then she would never be able to stop.

Draco wouldn't like waking up in a cold bed, all alone...She felt like she was missing half of her, because she was so used to spending all her time with Draco. She had no idea what to do with herself now, because he was such a part of her.

She let her hand rub her stomach soothingly for a minute but quickly withdrew it after that, so that no one would notice.

Ginny slowly made her way to the Great Hall, wondering how long this _thing_ with Draco would last. She would call it a row, but she wasn't entirely sure if he was mad at her as well. It wasn't really any of her fault, but he was probably angry about last night when she'd pushed him away.

Well she wasn't about to let him slobber all of her...She cringed in memory of last night. Draco was drunk, and angry.

Two things she didn't want to see him as...

Ginny took her seat, carefully avoiding the Slytherin table with her eyes. She didn't feel Draco's eyes upon her, so she knew she was safe for awhile. He probably had the hangover of the century this morning, so he wasn't going to be coming down till it was absolutely necessary.

She ate quickly, and when she was finishing her breakfast, she could feel him enter the room. She felt like she was going to suffocate when the air shifted, almost as if it was trying to smother her.

She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head, probably not as intensely as he'd like, but she had to give him credit for the glare he could give while suffering a massive hangover.

Ginny glanced up at the clock, deciding it was late enough to head to class. She left the last few bites on her plate and headed to the double doors. She could feel Draco's eyes upon her as she walked, and his gaze didn't stop boring a hole in the back of her head till she was out in the corridor.

**Merlin...He's mad, for sure. Well if he's going to be mad, then I'm going to be furious. I have more right than he does to be mad. He left me waiting forever, worrying about him for apparentely no reason.**

_You're completely right. If anyone should be angry, it's you!_

**So when is this all going to stop? Am I going to wait till he apologizes, because that's going to take forever...Draco hates apologizing and admitting he's wrong. I think it's a Malfoy thing...**

Ginny headed outside to Hagrid's hut, and took a seat beneath a tree for some shade. She waited patiently for classmates to join her, and she used this opportunity of being all alone to think some more over her predicament with Draco.

She knew her small anger towards him would slowly dwindle away, each and every day. She couldn't stay away from him for very long...He was such a part of her life now, that staying away from him was going to torture her.

He needed to know that she wasn't going to just lie there and take this crap. He couldn't always get his way, and it was about time he realized this. Being a Malfoy meant he was spoiled, and he didn't understand the word no...

She had a lot to teach him before the baby came. It was for the sake of their child, and for her sanity as well. She didn't need to take care of two kids...One at a time was plenty for her.

He was going to help her with the baby, changing it nappies even.

She would love to see the look on his face when he realized how clueless he really was about children. Ginny was lucky she had nieces and nephews aplenty, since it allowed her to know and care for children regularly. She was a cheap babysitter for her brothers, and they took advantage of this situation...They usually took it for granted...

Not that she really complained that much. She loved children! She had a way with them, and it wouldn't take much for them to be smiling their toothless grins or cooing with joy.

Ginny smiled to herself and looked around her. She was surrounded by her fellow students, who were chattering quite loudly. Ginny knew class was about to start, so she decided to think about Draco's stupid actions from last night later. She got up from the cool grass, and wiped her hands upon her pants to get rid of the grass stains on them.

Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. What's going to happen between Draco and Ginny? Look forward to the next chapter, and I can't wait to hear from all you faithful reviewers! You guys are awesome.


	28. The Chase

Chp. 28- The Chase

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to anyone who reviewed chapter twenty seven.

Last Time:

She would love to see the look on his face when he realized how clueless he really was about children. Ginny was lucky she had nieces and nephews aplenty, since it allowed her to know and care for children regularly. She was a cheap babysitter for her brothers, and they took advantage of this situation...They usually took it for granted...

Not that she really complained that much. She loved children! She had a way with them, and it wouldn't take much for them to be smiling their toothless grins or cooing with joy.

Ginny smiled to herself and looked around her. She was surrounded by her fellow students, who were chattering quite loudly. Ginny knew class was about to start, so she decided to think about Draco's stupid actions from last night later. She got up from the cool grass, and wiped her hands upon her pants to get rid of the grass stains on them.

Now:

Ginny tried with all her heart to pay attention to Hagrid's teaching, but she couldn't. Her mind kept wandering to Draco.

**Damn him! Even when I'm angry with him, he's all I can think about. I am so utterly screwed if he's all I can think about for the next week or so. I won't be able to concentrate during class, and that's not going to be good. I wonder if there's any spell that will help me concentrate on something else. I might as well go to the library tonight and check it out because otherwise I won't get any work done. I am steering of him for the next few days at least because I have every right to be mad as hell at him.**

_Too right you are my dear. He really did mess up, but perhaps you should give him a chance to explain himself..._

**I will later, but not right now. He needs to know that I'm not going to lie back and take this crap. He has no right acting the way he did last night after giving me such a scare. I had no idea where he was for those few hours, and I was worried sick. He said he was going to tell them quickly and then he was supposed to come right back. Drinking till he couldn't see straight was not in the plans...**

Ginny huffed in indignation at this thought and crossed her arms over her chest. She had every right to be angry with him, and she wasn't backing down from her thoughts and feelings. Draco was going to apologize for being an arsehole or he could stuff it. It was about high time that someone taught him repentance.

She just happened to be the girl who was going to do it. He needed to learn to apologize and not be so hung up on his pride. Sure he was a Malfoy, but that didn't mean he could hurt someone's feelings or something else of the sort and just get away with it. She wasn't going to allow it and he was going to have to get over it. If they were going to be together, then he would have to stop being so petty and childish.

He would have to step up and be a man...Which meant that he was going to have to apologize for his wrong doing. If he could get over that hurdle, then he could do anything. They would have to get past this step if their relationship was going to survive.

She just wished it wasn't so hard to be away from Draco. She had grown so accustomed to him being in her every day life that she felt as if she was missing something at the moment. She was so used to falling asleep in his arms, and waking up to his face that she felt like crud that they were having a row at the moment. She really did miss him immensely but she couldn't go crawling back to him. She had to stand her ground till he apologized for his foolish behavior, otherwise he would never learn his lesson.

Ginny sighed as class ended with the shrill bell that could be heard from a distance. She made her way inside the castle and up to Defence Against the Dark Arts. She took her usual seat and waited for class to begin. She had all her supplies out so she could at least pretend that she was paying attention. The professor started jabbering on and on, and then made the whole class take notes. Ginny pretended to be taking notes but in actual reality she was doodling. She started daydreaming a bit and when she looked back down at the paper when the bell rang, Draco's name was scribbled all over it.

She groaned before crumpling the piece of parchment up. She gathered the rest of her supplies in her book bag and zipped it up before slinging it over her shoulder. She threw the ball of paper into the trash can before making her way to the Great Hall.

She really didn't want to see Draco, but she had to eat for the baby if not for herself. If it was just her that she was taking care of, she would have skipped lunch, but having every meal while pregnant was very important.

Ginny took her seat at the Gryffindor table, and ate quickly so she could get out of her. Draco was nowhere to be seen at the moment, and this made her uneasy. What if he was waiting somewhere to ambush her? What if he was hurt? What if he was with another girl?

**Gods I can't even think about the possibilities...They make me feel sick. What if he is with another girl? Gods that is the last thing I need to think about. If he wants to be with someone else, then whatever. That's fine with me. I can be with someone else too and just forget about everything we've been through. I don't need him...**

_Are you sure about that sweetie? Can really just forget about him that easily?_

**No...I can't...Damn Draco for getting under my skin and staying there. He'll always have a permanent place in my heart, even if he doesn't want to be there. He's really my first love. I thought Dean was, but he's nothing compared to Draco. He was just a crush. I love Draco...**

Ginny felt her eyes fill with the tears that she vowed wouldn't fall till she was in solitude. She finished her lunch and headed out of the Great Hall with her head down and eyes on the floor. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself so she pretended she was invisible. It usually worked because she was used to being pushed to the side with six older brothers. She was used to not gaining any attention, especially from the opposite sex. Most of them wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole from fear of her older brothers pounding the bloody pulp out of them. They were all scared of inquiring the wrath of all six Weasley brothers if they touch the beautiful young Weasley girl.

She was used to not being able to have a dating life, but now that she had Draco, she didn't know how she could go on without him if he chose to be with someone else. He was the perfect guy for him despite his pigheadedness. She loved him, and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. He wasn't really scared of her brothers, and if he was, he didn't show it. He always had a brave face on, and he always kept his face void of emotions.

She looked up as she felt eyes upon her. She could see Draco leaning against the corridor wall in the distance. He hadn't spotted her yet, so she had to think fast. She could walk past him and risk him catching up to her or she could hurry up and turn around to go a different way. She would have to run either way but if she backtracked and went another way, she would have a better chance of losing him.

Ginny turned and walked back the way she came as quietly as she could. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard Draco call her name. She froze with fear before running through the halls as fast as she could. She could hear both her's and Draco's footsteps echoing through the halls, but she drowned the sound so she could concentrate on just running.

She could let Draco catch up with her. She wasn't ready to face him yet. He hadn't had time to think over everything he'd done, and he definitely wasn't going to apologize this early in the game. He was going to try and talk some 'sense' into her so she would come groveling back to him. Well that was so not happening.

**No way in bloody hell am I going to let that happen. He'll just have to think everything over for about a week until he's ready to apologize finally.**

_Good plan sweetheart, but are you sure you can do it? You have to stick to it with all your heart if you're going to succeed._

**I'm positive I can do it. I can do anything I set my mind to...Mum always said I was as stubborn as a mule. Damn right. Weasleys don't just give up. They keep going till they get what they want. It's just too bad that Draco is almost as stubborn as I am. It's the Malfoy in him. He's not going to give up very easily either.**

Ginny could hear him gaining up on her, and she threw her all into running. Sure he had longer legs than she did, but she was used to running fast and often. She had to get away from her brothers when they were being mean or torturing her, so she would run as fast as her little legs could take her. She always managed to get away, even from Bill and Charlie. She was a fast little thing when she wanted to be, and she wanted to be one right now.

Ginny could hear his footsteps falling farther and farther away, but she could still hear him calling her name occasionally. Finally he gave up for now, but Ginny didn't stop running till she was at sanctuary. She skidded to a halt and took a deep breath before pushing open the double doors.

So what did everyone think of the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed the update. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it. I can't wait to get your feedback. There's a little bit of drama in this chapter with the chase, but there will probably be more in the next chapter. Well keep reading you guys! You're the best!


	29. Unwelcome Stalker

Chp. 29- Unwelcome Stalker

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

Ginny could hear him gaining up on her, and she threw her all into running. Sure he had longer legs than she did, but she was used to running fast and often. She had to get away from her brothers when they were being mean or torturing her, so she would run as fast as her little legs could take her. She always managed to get away, even from Bill and Charlie. She was a fast little thing when she wanted to be, and she wanted to be one right now.

Ginny could hear his footsteps falling farther and farther away, but she could still hear him calling her name occasionally. Finally he gave up for now, but Ginny didn't stop running till she was at sanctuary. She skidded to a halt and took a deep breath before pushing open the double doors.

Now:

Ginny walked in the quiet library, and sighed with happiness. She was safe here...

She knew she looked odd since she was all flushed and out of breath. Madam Pince looked up at the new person who had entered her library, and gave Ginny an once over before shaking her head and getting back to her work.

Ginny had to stifle a giggle and instead headed over to the shelves.

**Ok so if I am looking for a concentration spell, where should I begin? It will be in some Charms book, and it's probably going to be some seventh year spell since I've never seen it or practiced it yet in my years at Hogwarts. So it's going to be advanced...**

_Which means it might be quite difficult...So there's plenty of time for you to study up tonight and the rest of the week since you're teaching Draco a lesson. Although it's not going to be as wonderful as spending time with a man, it will be beneficial..._

**Yes that's all that's important right now. I need to get my head cleared out of thoughts about Draco so I can concentrate in classes. Otherwise my grades are going to suffer and so will my sleep.**

Ginny started looking through books, fingering their spines delicately. She grabbed one out here and there, looking through their indexes before discarding them and placing them back on the shelf. Finally after skimming through indexes of at least five dozen books, she had a small stack that she thought would help her out.

She made her way over to a table and settled herself down in the chair, crossing one leg in front of her, and letting the other hang down to the floor. She started flipping through the books, taking notes on anything of importance.

After fifteen minutes, she felt a presence around her that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She pretended to be engrossed in her book, looking up through her eyelashes to see Draco sitting directly across from her at the table she currently sat at. He was staring directly at her, a less than amused look upon his face.

**Obviously he's peeved at me for avoiding him, but he deserves it. He bloody made me worried out of my mind that night, and now he's going to get how badly he made me feel. I bet I'm the first girl that's defied him or done something he didn't like. Well he better get used to it, because I'm not just going to lie down and do what he tells me to. I am my own person, and I listen only to myself damn it.**

_That's right dear. Just because you have a man, or had a man, in your life, doesn't mean that you should do whatever he tells you to do. You are still the boss of you, and that's all that matters. Now compromising is a different story. If you both give a little, and meet in the middle, you'll have less arguments through the years. Just think about that..._

**Yes I know compromising on issues is the key, but if I give in at the very beginning, he's going to think I'll always give in. I can stay mad at him about the really bad things, like this. He knows how much I care about him, and he makes me worry about him. I have a baby and myself to worry about...I don't think I should have to worry about him too. **

Ginny pretended to not notice the fact that Draco was sitting across from her, glaring daggers straight at her. She knew he was completely pissed off by his stare, but she had more right than he did to be mad. If he wouldn't have been such a prick, then she wouldn't have had to do this for their relationship's sake.

Once she was sure he was looking away from her, she raised her eyes and glared at him. She quickly turned back to her current book, feeling much better after that one look she sent at him. His eyes swiveled back to her, and he didn't remove them again.

She waited for almost a hour and a half for Draco to leave, but he remained rooted to his chair. She sighed quietly so he wouldn't hear her before closing her books up. She ignored him and returned several books to where they belonged before heading up to where Madam Pince stood behind her desk.

Draco had followed her the entire time, not letting her get even three feet away from him. He was sure being persistent. This wasn't going to work to her advantage at all...

**Damn him for being so bloody unrelenting...He's never going to give up, is he? Maybe if I keep ignoring him, he might...Who the hell knows? He might not, but then again he might. He's stalking me, and he's really unwelcome at the moment since I'm furious with him.**

_You'll never know unless you keep going with this whole charade. You'll always wonder unless you keep going, and see this through to the end._

**You're completely right. I can't lose focus or momentum now...It's just the beginning. We're not married or even totally together at the moment. All we've really had is a fling, and one that no one has known at that. What are we going to do if we're finally out in public and this happens? We're going to be so screwed...I need to stand my ground, end of conversation in my head.**

Ginny thanked Madam Pince before surveying the area discreetly. The library was quite empty except for a few younger students who were studying. Draco was keeping his distance at the moment now that she was near an adult. She groaned at how screwed she was. As soon as she left the library, he was going to pounce. She opened a book and slowly made her way to the double doors.

If she planned this just right, maybe she could sneak away and run like bloody hell before he got her. It's all she had at the moment, so she was going to try it. She could feel Draco's eyes upon her still, and she knew he was only staying a decent amount of space away from her. She started walking a bit faster and slipped her books into her bag as she neared the doors.

He was right behind her...

She threw a door open, and quickly walked out. Just as she was about to run, Draco grabbed her arm, keeping her firmly rooted in place. Ginny tugged against his hand, but he had a viselike grip upon her upper arm.

"Ginny..."

Ginny turned towards Draco, and glared daggers at him. She noticed that his face had softened considerably since earlier, and he had a wistful look in his eyes. He seemed to be pleading with her. She tightened her jaw and told herself over and over again in her head that he deserved to be shunned. No puppy dog look would crack her resistance, no matter how adorable he looked while doing it.

"Ginny...Baby...Why did you run away from me yesterday? I was trying to talk to you...I ran after you, but you just kept going. Now you're only glaring at me. Why did you leave in the middle of the night? I know we had a row, but you've never left me before..."

Ginny kept her mouth closed, pressed in a thin line. She wasn't going to dignify him with an answer. He just kept blabbering on, and on...

Ginny had had enough, and she quickly ripped her arm out of Draco's grip and shoved him slightly so he lost his balance. She ran for it, going as fast as she possibly could. She didn't look back to see the hurt look upon Draco's face, and she didn't look back to see him hang his head defeat. And she definitely didn't see Draco place his head into his hands and groan to himself over how badly he had messed up.

She kept going till she was safe in Gryffindor tower. She was slightly out of breath, but she was just glad to be away from Draco. She made her way upstairs to her dorm, and slipped out of her clothes, pulling on a big t-shirt as pajamas. She grabbed her five books she had just gotten from the library out of her bag and set them on the nightstand next to her bed.

Ginny stretched before flipping her covers back and slipping into her nice warm bed. She cleared her mind and sighed as she settled down into her fluffy pillow. She let sleep overcome her, thankful for the fact that she wouldn't spend all night thinking about who she had left behind in that corridor.

So what did you all think about this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. It shows a different side to Draco kind of at the end...I can't wait to read everyone's reviews. You guys are the best. Make sure to keep reading!! Now go review.


	30. Please Tell Malfoy

Chp. 30- Please Tell Malfoy...

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to anyone who reviewed...

Last Time:

Ginny kept her mouth closed, pressed in a thin line. She wasn't going to dignify him with an answer. He just kept blabbering on, and on...

Ginny had had enough, and she quickly ripped her arm out of Draco's grip and shoved him slightly so he lost his balance. She ran for it, going as fast as she possibly could. She didn't look back to see the hurt look upon Draco's face, and she didn't look back to see him hang his head defeat. And she definitely didn't see Draco place his head into his hands and groan to himself over how badly he had messed up.

She kept going till she was safe in Gryffindor tower. She was slightly out of breath, but she was just glad to be away from Draco. She made her way upstairs to her dorm, and slipped out of her clothes, pulling on a big t-shirt as pajamas. She grabbed her five books she had just gotten from the library out of her bag and set them on the nightstand next to her bed.

Ginny stretched before flipping her covers back and slipping into her nice warm bed. She cleared her mind and sighed as she settled down into her fluffy pillow. She let sleep overcome her, thankful for the fact that she wouldn't spend all night thinking about who she had left behind in that corridor.

Now:

When Ginny woke up, she felt like complete and utter crud. She had felt horrible leaving Draco like that last night, but she just couldn't back down. He needed to learn a lesson...He needed to realize she was a person who had feelings and had a mind of her own. She wasn't going to allow him to walk all over her, even if she was with his child.

Sooner or later she would have to forgive him, because she couldn't keep running away from her problems...Especially not when she was seven or eight months pregnant. There was no way she could outrun Draco with a massive belly weighing her down. It was just physically impossible.

Plus she didn't think she could stay mad at him for much longer than a week anyways, because it was hurting her too much to be away from the person she loved most.

She slowly got out of bed, groaning as her limbs protested to this much activity. Obviously all that running from Draco wasn't helping her out...

**I never stretched before hand, and I usually always do before I go running. But it's not like I could just say 'Hang on Draco...I need to stretch some before you start chasing me through the halls.' How stupid would that sound?**

_Quite stupid in fact...Oh well...This will all be over in less than a week, and you can go back to sleeping with Draco. Maybe then you'll get some good sleep in one of these nights._

**I got a couple hours last night, but I still am not sleeping well alone now. Damn Draco...I've become dependent upon him more than I'd thought I had.**

Ginny sighed as she stripped out of her t-shirt and knickers, turning on the shower as soon as she was naked. She washed up quickly, and spent a couple minutes with her head under the spray, wanting to wake up some more. She was exhausted beyond belief.

She was going to have a talk with Madame Pompfrey to see if she could have some dreamless sleep potion while she was with child. It would help her get some sleep, which she really needed now that she was pregnant. Going on a few hours of sleep every day wasn't good for her, or the baby.

Once her shower was done with, Ginny headed back into her dormitory. Two of her roomies were up and about, getting ready for classes that day. Ginny gave them a quiet greeting before getting dressed in her uniform. She put some light make-up on to hide the dark circles under her eyes, and to brighten her unnaturally pale face. She stuffed her History of Magic and Divination books in her bag, zipping it up when she had everything she needed.

She slipped her bag over her shoulder, and made her descent down the many flights of stairs. She emerged in the common room, and smiled slightly when she saw Hermione waiting alone. Hermione looked up when Ginny stopped in front of her, a smile of relief on her face.

"Ginny...There you are. How are you?"

"I'm okay Hermione," Ginny whispered softly before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She was trying so hard not to cry, but when Hermione pulled her into her arms for a comforting huge, the water works erupted. Hermione consoled Ginny with comforting words and soothing circles.

"Shhh...It's okay Ginny. It's all going to work out. I knew something was wrong when you haven't been showing up in the Head common room...Plus Malfoy's been in a particularly foul mood. What happened?"

"Oh Hermione...I can't discuss it right now. Can we talk in my room or somewhere private later after classes?"

"Of course. We can find some place after lunch okay? I have free periods after that. Does that work for you?"

Ginny nodded in agreement before pulling back from Hermione with a small smile. Hermione was so wonderful...

She quickly wiped her tears away with a small laugh. She walked out into the corridor with Hermione, heading down to the Great Hall with her best friend. Hermione had linked arms with her along the way, offering mental and moral support to her friend in need.

The two girls took seats at the Gryffindor table, and Ginny started eating for the sake of the unborn baby she was hosting in her stomach at this very moment. The last thing on her mind was eating, but she knew she had to. Once she'd eaten as much as she could possibly handle, she turned her head towards Hermione.

Draco hadn't showed up for breakfast, so Ginny knew he was going to be waiting to pounce on her when she left the Great Hall. She didn't want to go by him alone, because frankly she just couldn't face him anymore. He was too bloody persistent for his own good.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned away from her boyfriend, giving Ginny her undivided attention.

"Would you walk me to my class? There's still fifteen minutes left till classes start, so..."

Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence though because Hermione gave her a smile, before replying that she wouldn't mind at all. Ginny quickly thanked her, grateful that her friend was going to be by her side. Draco wouldn't bother her then, would he?

**He better not...Well he actually might since Hermione knows all about us. But Hermione's going to tell him to get lost, especially since she doesn't know what he did wrong. For all she knows, he could have cheated or done something horrible. Granted his actions weren't as bad as cheating, but still they weren't that great.**

_Yes it was definitely not one of his finer moments. Hermione will protect you though. She's almost like your mother, when it comes to protecting you. She's totally protective of you and the boys._

**Yes she certainly is. This works to my advantage though, at least at this particular moment...**

Ginny waited patiently for Hermione to finish saying goodbye to Harry before the two Gryffindors headed out of the double doors and up the main stairs. They only got halfway up the stairs when Ginny heard her name called by _his_ voice.

Instantly she stopped, as if by instinct. But then she realized what she was doing, and quickly hurried to catch up to Hermione. She could hear Draco coming after them, and felt her heart pound traitorously. She pretended as if he wasn't walking directly next to her, which he was.

"Ginny...We have to talk..."

Ginny turned her head to Hermione, completely ignoring Draco's burning gaze upon her head.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Will you please tell Malfoy that I have _nothing_ to say to him, and that he should leave me the bloody hell alone?"

"Sure...Malfoy leave Ginny alone, because frankly she wants nothing to do with you, and she doesn't want to talk to your stupid arse."

Ginny could tell Draco was now glaring at Hermione, but she felt her lips curve upwards at Hermione's little speech. He deserved every bit of attitude that he was receiving.

"I heard her Granger...But that still doesn't mean I'm going to leave her alone. This is between Ginny and me. So how about you just go read a book next to Scarhead, and get away from us?"

Hermione sniffed in his direction before linking arms with me.

"Hermione? Could you tell Malfoy that he's a pretentious pig, and that if he doesn't stop stalking me, I'm going to smack him in his big _fat_ head?"

"I think you heard her for yourself Malfoy, so run along...Otherwise I will report your sudden hobby of stalking teenage girls to Dumbledore."

Draco growled in annoyance at both of us, but he turned on his heel and left in the other direction. Ginny sighed with relief when he was finally gone, and she turned to face Hermione. The older girl was staring at her, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I am so curious now as to what has happened between you two. Merlin last time I saw you, you were both happily in love..."

Ginny felt tears spring into her eyes again, threatening to fall as she thought back on the past couple weeks she'd spent with Draco. Damn him to bloody hell for making her so completely wretched now!

Well what did you all think of this chapter? I don't think it's one of my better ones, but that's okay. Everyone has a few off chapters. The next few chapters will be getting more interesting, trust me. I hope to hear from all you readers, and I must tell you...I love reading all your reviews. They're what keep me going.


	31. Friendly Concern

Chp. 31- Friendly Concern

**Ginny's Thoughts**

_Ginny's Conscience_

Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Last Time:

"Hermione? Could you tell Malfoy that he's a pretentious pig, and that if he doesn't stop stalking me, I'm going to smack him in his big _fat_ head?"

"I think you heard her for yourself Malfoy, so run along....Otherwise I will report your sudden hobby of stalking teenage girls to Dumbledore."

Draco growled in annoyance at both of us, but he turned on his heel and left in the other direction. Ginny sighed with relief when he was finally gone, and she turned to face Hermione. The older girl was staring at her, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I am so curious now as to what has happened between you two. Merlin last time I saw you, you were both happily in love..."

Ginny felt tears spring into her eyes again, threatening to fall as she thought back on the past couple weeks she'd spent with Draco. Damn him to bloody hell for making her so completely wretched now!

Now:

She sniffled softly to herself, before wiping at her eyes quickly before Hermione could look over at her and see the waterworks threatening to start at any moment. She wouldn't allow herself to start crying hysterically over Draco, especially not in public.

**Why should I be crying over his stupid mistakes? It's all his fault, and he needs to leave me alone and stop making me feel bad, when I was just doing the thing that was right for our baby and myself. Things would get so much better if he'd just leave me alone till he'd thought about his actions, and then he could apologize for being careless about my feelings.**

_I hate to break it to you angel, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. You knew him before you got absorbed in his world, and the thing he hates most in the world is to apologize, or be wrong in any way. And if he was wrong, he's not likely to tell you that. He's a Malfoy darling…_

**Well I'm not even going to think about taking him back till he shows at least some more remorse than he's been giving me. If you could even call that remorse, which I don't think you can…**

Ginny lifted her head in determination and told herself that he wouldn't break her resolve till he'd shown her that he was so sorry for what he'd done, and hadn't been considering her feelings. It wasn't asking very much. It was the least he could do….

Hermione let her go when they were outside the Transfiguration classroom. "Would you like me to come back and take you to your next class? Then I could walk you to lunch…I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind."

Ginny gave her a weak smile before shaking her head no. Hermione really was too nice to her.

"I can get myself to my next class and lunch. If he follows me, I'll just ignore him. In fact, I'll probably have Colin walk with me to class, that way Draco won't come near me."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and gave Ginny another quick hug before heading off to her own class. Ginny watched her retreat and trudged into class, and collapsed into her seat. She placed her head in her hands, trying her hardest to regain some composure.

She was exhausted, moody, and feeling wretched still about what was going on between her and Draco. She couldn't help the last part though…

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder, her body going still with fear. He wouldn't really come into her classroom would he?

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

She breathed with relief when she heard Colin's voice and looked up at him with a small grin. Thank Merlin…

"Yeah I'm fine Colin. Just really tired. Got a bit of a headache…"

Colin grimaced at that and sat down next to her, letting his eyes run over her. He frowned slightly as he took in her rumpled, exhausted, pale appearance.

"Are you sure that's it Ginny? You don't look well at all. Are you feeling sick?"

**If he only knew…**

"A bit Colin, but I'm sure it will pass within a couple days." _Yeah right…._

**Shut up you stupid conscience! No one asked your opinion.**

Colin continued staring at her. There was something different about his friend, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Something was off about her…

"Have you gone to Madam Pompfrey to get yourself checked out?"

Ginny paled slightly before gulping. "Uhh…No I haven't Colin. But I'll make sure I do that, alright?"

Colin nodded in response before turning away from her and grabbing his supplies out of his bag. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when his attention was off her, and proceeded to get her books and other things she would need out of her own bag.

The rest of the class soon filed into the classroom, and Ginny paid attention to their lesson for the day with the best of her ability. It really wasn't her fault that she couldn't concentrate. No it was all the Head Boy's fault…

She shook her head to get her thoughts from Draco and scribbled some notes down. She was going to concentrate if it killed her. And tonight she was going to study those bloody concentrate spells till she was able to do them with ease.

The bell rang after another half an hour and Ginny packed her things up, hurrying up till she was walking next to Colin. He glanced over at her quickly in curiosity, but saw her staring down at her feet. He was going to find out what was going on with his best friend if it took a year to do it. Something was definitely up with her that she wasn't sharing with him…

Ginny could feel _his_ eyes upon her and made sure to keep her eyes on the ground as she walked past him. Too bad for her that she looked up at the last second, unable to keep her eyes away from him, and saw him looking at her pensively.

She quickly turned her eyes away from him, her heart squeezing painfully. She bit her bottom lip and blinked her eyes to get the tears that were threatening to fall right in the middle of the corridor to go away.

Ginny felt the bile slowly churn in her stomach, and quickly flew to the nearest girl's bathroom, Colin fast on her heels. She threw the door open and ran into the nearest stall, collapsing on the floor and spewing her breakfast into the porcelain bowl in front of her.

She didn't stop for several minutes, and when she was finally done, she flushed the toilet and leaned back against the stall's door. After she regained enough strength in her legs to stand, she went out and rinsed her mouth and washed her face. She looked up at herself in the mirror, and was horrified by her appearance.

She was still pale beyond belief, but her cheeks were slightly flush. Under her eyes were huge dark circles, showing how little she'd slept and how horrid she was feeling. She was trembling slightly, and felt sick to her stomach still.

After closing her eyes and taking a couple deep breaths, she turned away from her reflection and went back out into the corridor. She looked up and saw Colin staring at her with concern. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong with you Ginny?"

Ginny let herself get lost in his warm embrace, pretending it was the person she wanted the most, instead of one of her best friends. She cried into his chest, unable to hold her tears back anymore.

Well what did you all think of this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's been forever since I updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I meant to get these updates done sooner, but if you've read my profile, you'll see I haven't really had a spare moment. I'll try to get the next round of updates up sooner, but classes have started already and I've had quite a bit of homework and it's only the start. Please leave a review, and I'll do my best. I can't wait to hear from you all!


End file.
